


Me encanta mi trabajo, pero lamentablemente odio a mi jefe

by juliagooday07



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliagooday07/pseuds/juliagooday07
Summary: Me llamo Rey y soy traductora legal. Hasta hace un par de meses trabajaba en un laboratorio que se dedica a desarrollar patentes. Ahora trabajo para quiénes la han comprado para traducirla: Industrias Skywalker, una de las empresas más importantes del país. Todo iba bien, hasta que el Señor Solo, mi socio, me llamó a su despacho para ofrecerme un puesto nuevo de intérprete... que me vi obligada a aceptar. Ahora trabajo a caballo entre la sección de traducción legal y la de interpretación, encarándome con Solo cada dos por tres y deseando estrangularlo... o besarlo. Me encantaría no tener que verle más. O de eso me trato de convencer: que no me vuelve loca, que no es tan guapo, que no me cae bien, que no disfruto trabajando con él. Porque no lo hago, ¿verdad?.





	1. Preludio

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never thought that would happen (on hiatus - under editing process)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220000) by [lucyssecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyssecrets/pseuds/lucyssecrets). 

PRELUDIO  
Necesitaba aire, necesitaba aire con urgencia. Ese traje me estaba apretando de más el estómago y el ambiente estaba muy cargado en ese salón en un cúmulo de olor corporal y perfume fuerte, notaba el sudor acumularse en mi nuca y bajarme por la espalda. Me estaba agobiando mucho y lo peor era que no me podía despistar. Eché un vistazo rápido buscando a mis jefes en el salón, al ver que aparentemente no necesitaban de mis servicios, decidí salir de allí momentáneamente. Andando pasillo abajo salí a una balconeta donde corría una suave brisa, noté cómo todo el malestar que sentía desaparecía de golpe. Suspiré con una mezcla de cansancio y alivio.  
Odiaba las fiestas de etiqueta. Me aburrían hasta la extenuación, por no hablar del tener que ir “de uniforme”: un pantalón negro pitillo de vestir ceñido a la cintura, una blusa blanca remetida con un suave escote en V y una americana negra, todo rematado con unos tacones negros de charol. Ese cinturón se estaba pasando de listo, no quería una cintura de avispa, quería respirar, por lo que aflojé la hebilla y dejé que el aire entrase por completo en mis pulmones y que mi diafragma volviese a su tamaño original. Volví a suspirar, el respirar parecía no existir en esas fiestas.  
Miré al cielo, la noche era clara, la luna estaba casi llena y se veían murciélagos revoloteando por el jardín, persiguiendo mosquitos. Casi me daban envidia, ellos no tenían que pagar alquiler, ni impuestos, ni levantarse cada mañana para trabajar…  
-Rey.-una voz me sacó de golpe de mi ensimismamiento, y casi deseé que no lo hubiese hecho. Era mi socio.  
Me di la vuelta con la cara más amable y profesional de mi repertorio.  
-Siento haberme ausentado, -me disculpé- estaba un poco mareada y necesitaba aire.  
Me miró largo y tendido antes de acercarse a la balconeta y apoyarse en la barandilla de piedra.  
-Yo también necesito aire.-concedió-  
Asentí y volví a mirar al jardín, no sabía por qué, pero el no mirarle para mí era como cederle su espacio e intimidad. Curioso, porque solamente su presencia ya llenaba el pobre balcón y casi me asfixiaba. Me di cuenta de que me miraba, le devolví la mirada con una cara de póker, que un hombre te mirase largo y tendido ya incomodaba, pero que fuese tu socio, incomodaba el doble. Por favor, no empieces.  
-Te sienta bien el negro.-comentó aparentemente inocente-  
-Gracias, tú también vas muy elegante. -no pensaba decirle que estaba guapísimo con ese traje negro de dos piezas y corbata de seda roja, ni hablar.  
-Casi parece que fueses tú la jefa. -una sonrisa sardónica- Esas maneras tan correctas y ese traje tan elegante. – usó mi mismo adjetivo, me mordí la lengua para no decirle por dónde podía meterse el comentario-  
En su lugar puse una media sonrisa, perfecta para todo: ¿le estaba diciendo idiota sin decírselo?, ¿me mostraba alabada por lo que me acababa de decir?, ¿me lo estaba imaginando sin ese traje?, ¿le estaba destripando en mi mente?, nadie lo sabía.  
Se incorporó y se me acercó un par de pasos, el pulsó se me aceleró un instante e hice lo imposible para que no se me notase, no pensaba darle la satisfacción de ver que me afectaba.  
-Esa sonrisa falsa no te pega aquí,-susurró- en las reuniones y en la oficina es perfecta, pero aquí, en la intimidad del balcón –señaló a su alrededor- te queda demasiado postiza.  
Le miré a los ojos sin miedo ni tapujos esa vez, si quería ver a Rey, iba a verla.  
-Intento mantener la compostura, teniendo en cuenta lo que nos jugamos. –solté- No tengo ganas de perder el tratado y las patentes.  
Ben Solo arqueó una de sus preciosas cejas.  
-¿Es el dinero lo que te preocupa?.  
-Me preocupa en parte, -me concedí admitir- tengo que pagar cosas cada mes y dependo de mis habilidades. No todos hemos nacido con la misma posición social. –lo miré de reojo-  
Vi un músculo apretarse en su mandíbula, había dado en hueso, y no supe por qué, pero me dio una profunda satisfacción ver que había dado donde más dolía. Me encaró.  
-Si te crees que el dinero lo va a solucionar todo, mañana mismo hablo con Leia y me aseguro de que te ascienda a jefa de departamento. –ladró- Pero también te pondré puerta con puerta conmigo, estaré en tu despacho todo el día diciéndote lo que tienes que hacer y te daré el triple de follón del que ya te doy.  
-Ya quisieras tenerme todo el día contigo. -¿Por qué le seguía el juego?, ni idea, pero me gustaba mucho- No hay nadie más que te soporte.  
Ben Solo se acercó un poco más a mí, dios, qué bien olía el cabrón, olía a almizcle, a fresco y a hombre. Me encantaba su olor, su esencia y me volvía loca; me lo comía enterito enterito sin dejar ni una cordonera. Y dios sabe que hacía mucho tiempo que estaba en dique seco.   
-Deseo concedido. –sonrió sardónico- A partir de mañana vas a ser mi sombra, voy a estar encima de ti 24/7.  
Ese último comentario hizo que se acelerase otra vez el pulso, mi mente se iba por otros derroteros y no había podido imaginar un flashazo de lo que sería tener a ese hombre encima, con poca ropa a ser posible. Pero lo peor era que sacaba lo peor de mí, Ben Solo tenía el extraño don de ponerme de los malditos nervios y sacar mi lado más honesto y más sucio.  
-Te va a encantar estar encima de mí. – lo dije sin pensar, ¿desde cuándo le he hablado yo así a mi socio?-  
Ben Solo se me acercó más si cabía, apenas quedaban un par de centímetros entre nosotros, mi cabeza caía justo en el hueco de su pecho, para mirarle a la cara tenía que echar la cabeza hacia atrás.  
-A ti sí que te iba a encantar. –su voz era grave y ronca- Estoy seguro de que te lo acabas de imaginar.  
Cabrón.  
-A ver si el que no se lo ha imaginado has sido tú…-susurré bajando el tono de voz- Estoy segura de que…  
No pude continuar, me había tapado la boca. Con la suya. Oh señor. Ben Solo, mi socio, el tío más guapo que había visto en mi vida y con un carácter de perros me estaba besando. Y no era un beso suave, delicado y cortés. No, Ben Solo besaba sabiendo lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo. Me agarró la cabeza mientras terminaba de pegar su cuerpo al mío, haciéndome arquear y aferrarme a sus poderosos brazos para no caerme. Oh joder sí. Era posesivo, agresivo y duro, acariciaba mis labios con la confianza de saber que lo estaba haciendo bien y que me gustaba; y tanto que me gustaba, le devolví el beso con la misma fuerza y el mismo ímpetu, dejando que mi lengua se encontrase con la suya y casi me hizo gemir allí mismo. Si Ben Solo olía divinamente, también confirmé que sabía a gloria bendita, su lengua era cálida y tan exigente como su dueño, haciendo que la mía le siguiese el ritmo y que mi cuerpo se pegase más al suyo de manera instintiva. Dios… era un cabrón, pero un cabrón que sabía besar de lujo.  
Las manos de él se movieron de mi cabeza espalda abajo, en dirección a mi culo. Por favor y gracias, hazlo, que pueda hacerlo yo también con el tuyo; pero en contra de lo que me esperaba, me enganchó las corvas, me elevó, obligándome a envolver mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y aplastándome contra la pared. Vale, eso no era lo que yo me esperaba, pero era mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado, su cuerpo se pegó al mío completamente y noté cómo el mío se amoldaba a su enorme figura sin problemas y recibía el peso con gusto. Su boca seguía avasallando la mía con exigencia, haciendo que mi cerebro se volviese de mantequilla y que todos los impulsos de mi cuerpo se centrasen dentro de mi ropa interior, notaba cómo me humedecía, cómo de repente la ropa me quemaba y lo necesitaba dentro de mí. De cualquier manera. Y también noté que él también quería, joder, vaya si lo noté, pegado a mi vientre noté un bulto que sabía que no era el móvil, duro y caliente.   
Y de repente todo se fue a la porra, la burbuja de tensión sexual no resuelta que había entre nosotros explotó: oímos vasos rompiéndose en el pasillo contiguo, lo que quería decir que había gente y que teníamos que salir de allí en ese preciso instante.  
-Esto no se ha acabado aquí. –gruño en mi oreja-  
Me dejó en el suelo y salimos corriendo cada uno en una dirección y de manera sincronizada.   
¿Adónde fue él, os preguntáis? Pues ni idea oiga, yo solamente sé que llegué al baño justo a tiempo de encerrarme en un retrete a intentar calmar el aceleradísimo pulso que tenía gracias a la carrera y al calentón. Y de paso a mi molesto clítoris, que se había vestido de gala para la ocasión y se ha quedado, nuevamente, en dique seco.  
Dejé que pasase el tiempo: uno, dos, cinco, diez minutos. Poco a poco conseguí serenarme y volver a poner los pies en la tierra. La realidad me cayó como un jarro de agua fría encima: ¿Me iba a tirar a Ben Solo? Me iba a tirar a Ben Solo. A mi socio, di que sí, toma cliché. Y despido en la frente, de paso. Adiós a la patente y al tratado que me iban a salvar la vida.   
Pero claro, esto que estoy contando todavía no ha sucedido. Me estoy adelantando a acontecimientos; empecemos por el principio.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1: El Socio  
Una tarde noche de viernes normal en la terraza de un bar, un grupo de tres amigas se ha reunido como de costumbre, todas llevan la ropa con la cual está claro que han salido del trabajo hacía poco. Rose es la que levanta la vista hacia mí en cuanto doblo la esquina en su dirección y sonríe levantando una cerveza bien fría.  
-Por fin. -dijo sonriendo- Pensábamos que no ibas a llegar nunca.  
Le sonrío en respuesta mientras me aparto el pelo de la cara y dejo el bolso en una de las sillas de la mesa.  
-Dime que una de esas es para mí. -digo señalando una botella dentro de un cubo con hielo-  
-Por supuesto. –Maz me mira a través de sus preciosos ojos color chocolate- De hecho, hay dos para ti.  
-Gracias. - suspiro-  
Agarro una botella y le doy un largo sorbo. Dios, la capacidad curativa que tiene una cerveza debería estar prescrita como medicina contra el estrés laboral de los viernes.   
-¿Dónde está Tallie?. –pregunto extrañada- Debería de haber llegado la primera.  
-Hoy dice que se tiene que quedar hasta tarde. –dijo Maz con un suspiro y negando con la cabeza- No podía venir.  
-Jolín. –concedí-  
-¿No has leído el grupo?. –dijo Rose-  
-No he podido. –negué mientras le daba otro sorbo a la botella- Solamente me ha dado tiempo a leer el sitio y la hora, no quién iba a venir.  
Ambas asintieron, Maz y Rose están las dos mirándome con curiosidad y ya sé por dónde van los tiros.  
-Venga, soltadlo. -dije sonriendo-  
Se miran cómplices.  
-Me han dicho que esta semana has empezado a trabajar para los Skywalker.-empieza Maz con una sonrisa traviesa y apoyando los codos en la mesa-  
-Os lo dije yo, concretamente. -le devolví la sonrisa a través de la boquilla de la cerveza- Pero sí.  
\- Y bueno… - la sonrisa de Maz no hacía más que ensancharse, oh no- Es un secreto a voces que te han puesto directamente bajo el mando de Ben Solo como su ojito derecho.  
Arqueé una ceja por toda respuesta.  
-¿Cómo de bueno está tu jefe?. – Rose se andaba con menos rodeos- ¿Está tan a punto de caramelo como sale en el Instagram de la compañía?.  
Solté un bufido.  
-Mi jefe es un cabrón. –me llevé la botella a la boca y volví a beber, era una frase más que normal que sale de cualquiera que trabaje- Y Ben Solo no es mi jefe, es mi socio.  
A nadie le cae bien su jefe, y a mí la que menos.  
-Pero un cabrón que está para comérselo. –puntualizó Rose-  
-Una cosa no quita la otra.  
Era cierto, Ben Solo, mi nuevo socio, era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en mi vida, con su más de metro noventa, sus hombros anchos y esa voz grave; pero era un cabrón al que le gustaba regodearse del poder que tenía, que no era poco.  
-Lo bueno, -seguí- es que como tengo un despacho propio en la otra punta de la oficina no tengo que verlo. –me concedí una sonrisa- Solamente me llama para decirme toooodo lo que tenía que haber hecho para hace dos años.-resoplé- Tío, soy traductora legal, no un genio de la lámpara.  
-Frota, frota, que vas a ver la magia, jefe. – rio Maz-  
La miré desenado que las miradas matasen.  
-Socio. –remarqué- Todo tuyo. –solté rematando la botella-  
-Ay ojalá. –Rose le seguía el juego- Jefe, tengo un problema que solamente usted puede solucionar… -dijo con una voz de niña pequeña mezclada con la de actriz porno mala-  
-Idos a la mierda. – respondí riendo-  
Maz y Rose siguieron haciendo bromas subidas de tono acerca de mi “jefe” toda la noche; tanto en ese bar como en La Resistencia, nuestro restaurante favorito al que fuimos a cenar como casi cada viernes. Nos encantaba porque tenía todo lo que nuestros cerebros cansados de trabajo podían necesitar: comida buena, barata y cerveza bien fría. La combinación perfecta para que Rose se achispase un poco, Maz se pusisese contenta y que a mí se me encendieran las mejillas. Después de cenar decidieron que para “celebrar que Rey se ha echado el jefe más guapo del país y nos va sacar de pobres” teníamos que irnos a bailar al bar discoteca más popular de la ciudad. Accedí a ir a bailar, pero que eso de sacarlas de pobres iba a ser difícil teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que nos gustaba ir a Sephora y a comprar ropa.  
Me comí un par de pescozones ante el comentario, pero fueron recibidos entre risas. Pagamos la cena y fuimos directas a la discoteca de turno.  
Sí, necesitaba bailar, beberme un par de chupitos y echarnos mil intentos de selfies para que luego no saliese ninguna clara.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: Un fin de semana al uso

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con dolor de cabeza y la lengua de cartón pegada al paladar, maldito tequila; menos mal que había sido inteligente y me había dejado una botella de agua preparada al lado de la cama. Me bebí media de un trago e intenté que el levantarme no fuese el equivalente a una montaña rusa; mejor suerte la próxima vez. Volví al colchón directa y con la cabeza dando vueltas, bueno, pues a dormir otra vez.  
Me desperté por la vibración del móvil sobre el pecho, ¿cómo había llegado allí?, ¿lo había cogido antes de perder la consciencia? No tenía ni idea. Pero miré la pantalla iluminada guiñando un ojo, no estaba preparada para mirarlo completamente concentrada. Cincuenta mensajes. Resoplé mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, qué pereza. Vaaamos Rey. Principalmente eran Maz y Rose hablando por el grupo de Whatsapp “Area 51”, nuestro grupo de chicas:  
Maz: os ape esta tarde unas cervezas en la terraza del parque?  
Rose: bitch yes  
Maz: Rey?  
Rose: olvídala, esa está muerta  
Maz: se hace mayor, no puede beber ya  
Rose: o eso o está tirándose al buenorro de su socio  
Maz: ya quisiera  
Rose: ya quisiera yo, cabrona, que seguro que calza de lo lindo y no precisamente de pie  
Maz: eres más zafia…  
Rose. Zafia y salida, algún problema bombón?  
Maz: ninguno, todo tuyo cari  
Rose: no todas tenemos la suerte de ser lesbis, algunas sufrimos mal de hombres  
Maz. Mi gran milagro de la vida.   
Rose: suertuda  
Maz: qué se le va a hacer…  
Rose: tirarse al socio  
Maz: JAJAJAJAJAJA  
Yo: Maz, me encanta el parque  
Yo: Y Rose, deja a ese imbécil en paz que es temprano y sábado  
Tallie: callaos ya pesadas que no me dejáis dormir  
Rose: Rey, zorrona, levanta ese culo de la cama que es medio día ya y ponte en marcha  
Rose: Tallie ponte café en vena  
Miré el reloj, maldita sea, Rose tenía razón, era casi la una. Maldita resaca. Miré el resto de mensajes, el grupo del gimnasio dando los buenos días… un sábado, qué afanados. Dejé el móvil encima de la mesilla y me obligué a levantarme y a hacer algo productivo con lo que quedaba de mañana. Arrastré los pies por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina y puse en marcha la cafetera, mientras me hacía un tazón enorme de café fui a buscar un ibuprofeno que me terminase de revivir. “No volveré a beber de ese sitio”, me dije mesándome las sienes con un gesto de dolor, ponen garrafón a precio de oro para intentar camuflarlo.  
Después de desayunar tranquilamente apoyada en la encimera de la cocina me puse en marcha; ya me dolía menos la cabeza y el mundo parecía que no estaba haciendo una rave usando mi cabeza como altavoz. En ese sentido tenía suerte, todo lo mal que me podía sentar el alcohol se trasladaba a la cabeza, muy raro era que me entrasen náuseas; Rose en cambio se ponía fatal, era capaz de pasarse la mañana con la cabeza metida en el váter.  
Eché un vistazo a la cesta de la ropa sucia, habría que poner una lavadora y hacer algo de compra, con tanto cambio de oficinas no había tenido tiempo de prácticamente hacer nada. Suspiré echando un vistazo mental rápido a toda la semana, menuda locura, mi mundo había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en apenas horas.   
Para que os hagáis una idea de lo que me ha sucedido, imaginaos que la empresa para la cual trabajáis ha desarrollado una patente a trabajo conjunto con otra empresa que es capaz de cambiar el mundo en cuanto a energías renovables se refiere, con años de investigación y que va a dar una vuelta de tortilla a los coches, electricidad y preservación de vida marina y bosques. Suena tocho, ¿eh?, pues ahora imaginad que otra empresa todavía más potente, los Skywalker, han comprado la patente de marras por una cantidad bastante importante de dinero (no diré cifras para no espantar al lector). Y lo que es mejor, ahora necesitan traductores legales para traducirla a por lo menos diez idiomas diferentes y poder ponerla en funcionamiento en diferentes países. Y claro, sacaron concurso de plazas para ponerse manos a la obra, la cosa es que yo no tuve que hacer ni solicitud; gracias jefe.   
Ais, mi jefe.   
Mi jefe jefe, el de verdad, el que dirige una de las dos empresas desarrolladoras de patentes es un cabrón ambicioso que está dispuesto a dejar la piel de sus empleados para que las cosas salgan bien, es exigente a morir, duro y de decir “aquí tonterías las justas”. Pocos días han sido los que he echado más horas que un reloj para completar plazos y entregas, de salir del trabajo bien entrada la noche y a veces hasta de acampar en la oficina con rondas de café como si de chupitos se tratasen para acabar. Pensar en chupitos me hizo tener un pinchazo en la sien, por lo que borré esa imagen de mi aún entumecida cabeza más bien rápido. Pero volvamos a lo que importa; el caso es que el día que oficialmente vendimos la patente, recuerdo que esa mañana hicimos fiesta en literalmente todo el edificio, todos los departamentos a la una: corbatas en las cabezas a modo de diademas y también a modo de limbos, hicimos hasta la conga escaleras arriba y escaleras abajo, con música a toda pastilla y bailando (perreo y twerking incluidos, ejem, ejem) encima de las mesas de manera indiscriminada, nosotras con las faldas de tubo y ellos aireando las chaquetas, felices como críos. Suena a película, pero sucedió así, a Instagram me remito para quien quiera pruebas. Y nuestra alegría no era para menos, habíamos empleado cerca de ocho años investigando, acertando y errando, más lo último que lo primero, montando y desmontando, haciendo pruebas, ensayos, permisos legales y un larguísimo etcétera. No pude evitar sonreír.  
El caso, que me desvío, al día siguiente de la “fiesta de fin de curso”, como la llamamos entre bromas, mi jefe me hizo ir a su despacho.  
-Cierra la puerta, Rey. –me dijo en tono cómplice-  
Por un momento hasta me asusté, ¿qué iba a hacer sino?, entendedme, que tu jefe te llame a su despacho a solas hace que te pongas de los nervios y que hagas un repaso mental a la velocidad de la luz para intentar encontrar qué narices has podido hacer mal y que hayan molestado a su excelencia.   
-Siéntate, por favor. –señaló una de las sillas que estaban en frente de su mesa, ambos tomamos nuestros respectivos asientos, él con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, yo con un retortijón- No te asustes, no te voy a echar la regañina ni hay problema alguno. –añadió mirándome con un asomo de sonrisa, a lo cual me relajé visiblemente- Te he hecho venir por el tema de la patente. –parpadeé extrañada, ahí tenía mi curiosidad- Como sabes, hemos hecho alianza con los Skywalker, no solamente como nuestros compradores, sino también como los desarrolladores que van a darle forma a nuestro hijo. –le gustaba llamarla así, asentí- El caso es que para que otros países puedan empezar a construirlo necesitan que esté en su idioma. –empecé a entender lo que quería decir y me erguí en la silla- Van a sacar concurso de traductores legales bajo el mando directo de Ben Solo, el director de relaciones internacionales. –os juro que el corazón se me aceleró como si estuviese persiguiendo un autobús- El plazo de solicitud de plazas se abre esta tarde, han abierto casi ciento cincuenta plazas. –se me cortó la respiración, mi cerebro empezó a trabajar a toda pastilla, si eso significaba lo que significaba…- Y he hablado con el señor Solo cara a cara en una reunión esta mañana. –asentí despacio, como si estuviese costando entenderle- Y como gesto de buena fe, me ha dicho que aceptará al menos a veinte de los nuestros, ya que somos los que más familiarizados estamos con el niño. –inicio de parada cardíaca en tres, dos, uno…- Y te he propuesto como candidata, junto con otros cuantos, con carta de recomendación, un registro de los proyectos que has hecho con nosotros y tu papel en el desarrollo de la patente. Me dijo que lo consideraría deliberadamente. –parada cardíaca, llamad a la ambulancia- Y me acaba de llamar. –me miró con una mirada que lo decía todo, mi cerebro dejó de funcionar y se fue de vacaciones con mi corazón a las Bahamas. Adiós, ciao, bye, sayonara baby- Te han aceptado y te han puesto a cargo del equipo de los ocho traductores a inglés, español y francés de nuestra oficina junto con dos de la suya. Una sección entera para ti.  
Si no me desmayé ahí mismo no sé dónde más me podía quedar pajarito. Me quedé quieta, parpadeando y boqueando como un pez, incapaz de decir nada. Sentada en la silla de diseño del despacho de mi jefe, con cara de boba, las manos entrelazadas en el regazo, frías y mi cabeza en modo muerte cerebral. Mi jefe me miró largo y tendido, esperando una reacción por mi parte, que por supuesto, no apareció por ninguna parte.  
-¿No te alegras?. –preguntó frunciendo el ceño- Igual me he precipitado…  
-Le abrazaría si no supiese que su señora esposa me acribillaba con una metralleta. –solté de golpe y porrazo-  
Se me quedó mirando atónito ante mi respuesta; no os confundáis, yo también lo estaba, pero entendedme, estaba en estado de shock. De repente la realidad me vino de golpe encima y toda la pasividad de los últimos dos minutos se transformó en euforia. Lo miré de golpe con los ojos brillantes de la ilusión, sonreí de oreja a oreja y me levanté de un salto para abrazarlo por encima del escritorio, a la porra mi integridad física.  
-Gracias, jefe, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. –no podía parar de repetirme como un disco rayado-  
Me devolvió el abrazo con una risa.  
-Te lo mereces, Rey. –me miró con cierto orgullo- Bueno, -se separó de mí con un carraspeo, se atusó la corbata y se acomodó de nuevo en la silla, yo hice lo propio roja de vergüenza y de euforia a partes iguales- ¿Hablamos de lo que vas a tener que hacer a partir de ahora?.  
Asentí con decisión, si la adrenalina fuese capaz de transformarse en energía eléctrica, hubiese sido capaz de alimentar a toda la ciudad.  
Mi móvil fue el que me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, empezó a sonar “Switch” de Iggy Azalea a todo volumen, llamada entrante: era Rose.  
-Dime. -dije con una voz aún medio pastosa-  
-Ese tequila era una mierda. –la voz de ella sonaba peor-  
-Confirmamos.  
-Tía, no tengo ni ganas de comer sola.   
-¿Tienes ganas de comer?. –dije sorprendida- Entonces no era tan malo ese tequila, te he visto mucho peor.  
-Nos ha jodido mayo con las flores. –rebufó- El caso, que no quiero comer sola, Finn vuelve mañana y llevo toda la semana hablando con el gato a la hora de comer. Y me he hartado, no importa cuántas veces le diga que si habla le guardo el secreto, el muy tío no dice ni “miau”.  
Me tuve que reír, Rose era el tipo de amiga que siempre tenía algún chascarrillo, no importaba la resaca que pudiese tener.   
-Vale, dile al soso de BB que se guarde la conversación para la gata del vecino, vente que te hago de comer.  
-Estoy allí en media hora.  
-Va.  
Colgó. No pude evitar mirar la pantalla ponerse negra de nuevo y volver a sonreír. Que Rose dijese que quería compañía para comer era un signo de que el destino de Finn estaba llegando a su fin y que la soledad ya le estaba haciendo mella. Finn era el novio de Rose y era piloto militar; por lo que viajaba mucho y aunque a él no le hiciese mucha gracia, le solían dar destinos largos y lejos de casa. Llevaban juntos varios años y eran la pareja más equilibrada y feliz que conocía. Tampoco es que conociese a muchas, la verdad, solamente las de mis amigas: Finn y Tallie. Podía decir que ambas chicas habían tenido mucha suerte con sus parejas actuales, Rose había estado saliendo con más de un imbécil que por presión social por nuestra parte había acabado en la lista de exs; hasta que conoció a Finn por casualidad en la universidad y decidió que se había acabado el seguir buscando, ya os contaré esa historia. Y para Maz encontrar el amor con Tallie fue como si una hoja se hubiese dejado llevar por un curso de agua: natural y fluido. Las cuatro éramos pandilla desde los quince y llevábamos casi diez años juntas, de los cuales, Tallie y Maz habían sido pareja ya cinco, por lo que eran mejores amigas y pareja. A menudo Rose y yo hacíamos bromas acerca de la suerte que tenían y que ojalá nos pasase algo así a nosotras. Ahora solamente las hacía yo. Qué cosas.  
Saliendo de mis cavilaciones sobre mi estado de soltería me dirigí a la ducha, me vendría bien una; así podía pensar qué iba a cocinar. Rose era vegetariana, por lo que decidí ser buena y hacerle si comida favorita: verduras al curry con arroz y un poco de coco. La soledad se lleva mejor cuando tienes algo que te gusta entre las manos, aunque solamente sea comida.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: Todo lo bueno acaba pronto

Quien inventó los lunes se merece el lugar más oscuro y frío del infierno. Los lunes son la manifestación de la desesperación humana mezclado con el odio y la resignación; vaya que si hay resignación, resignación cuando arrastré mi culo fuera de mi edredón calentito al posponer la alarma por cuarta vez. A estas horas no están ni las calles puestas, pensé con un bostezo digno de un documental de leones del Serengueti. Suspiré sentada en el borde del colchón, hacía frío esa mañana, estábamos a principios de marzo y por las noches aún helaba de vez en cuando. Me enfundé en la bata y puse la cafetera en marcha, necesitaba un buen chute de cafeína. Mientras el agua de la máquina se calentaba saqué un par de tuppers de la nevera con la comida que había hecho la noche anterior para el almuerzo, los puse en una nevera portátil pequeña junto con una servilleta y un juego de cubiertos. Los lunes y los miércoles me tocaba jornada muy intensiva. Me froté los ojos, yija, ocho horas de jornada laboral y luego ir corriendo a entrenar; los lunes eran el peor día de la semana con diferencia.  
Bebí el café a sorbos, envolviendo la taza con las manos con la esperanza de que el calor se me transmitiese al resto del cuerpo. Me apoyé en la encimera de la cocina y miré por la ventana, en dirección al corazón de la ciudad donde una torre despuntaba sobre el resto: mi nuevo trabajo. No sabía muy bien qué opinar al respecto del traslado, no os confundáis, me encantaba mi trabajo y todo lo que ello conllevaba; era un trabajo duro y exigente, me obligaba a estar muy centrada muchas horas, a veces hasta querer tirar los papeles por la ventana de la desesperación, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Por no hablar del hecho de que mi jefe me hubiese puesto primera en la lista de candidatos de la empresa para hacer el traslado. Lo que no me terminaba de cuadrar era el jefe de departamento, Ben Solo. Era un hombre directo, frío y del que parecía molestarle todo, todo era insuficiente y le gustaban las cosas hechas en su plazo. No dudaba en decirte lo que estabas haciendo mal sin importarle las formas, y se aseguraba de que te dieses cuenta de que no le importaba tu opinión. Lo que comúnmente se conoce como el síndrome de Jefe Insoportable y Endiosado. Así lo llamaba Tallie.  
No terminaba de calarlo, las personas más pasotas se limitarían a quedarse en la capa del Jefe Insoportable y Endiosado; pero para mí entender el porqué de esa actitud era clave para saber comportarme. Necesitaba saber los motivos por los cuales me llamaba a todas horas para preguntar por los borradores y quejarse de que todavía no estuviesen, aunque quedasen días para ese fin de plazo. Y eso molestaba profundamente a mi mente ansiosas y corretera. Por otra parte, el lado del sentido común me decía que iba a tener un año y medio enteros para averiguarlo. Y tanto que lo iba a averiguar, más a fondo de lo que nadie se hubiese planteado en un principio; ni siquiera yo misma. Pero bueno, me vuelvo a adelantar acontecimientos.  
Fui directa al baño a lavarme los dientes y a asearme un poco, esas legañas que tenía por las mañanas se podían usar como argamasa en una obra, como decía Rose riéndose cada vez que se quedaba en mi casa a dormir. Me dirigí de nuevo a mi cuarto, al vestidor y al tocador. Abrí las puertas del armario y saqué unos vaqueros negros de pitillo que de lejos podían pasar por pantalones de traje, a juego con una camisa blanca y una americana roja.   
En mi nueva oficina había códigos de vestimenta más bien estrictos, especialmente para aquéllos que trabajaban de cara al público, ya fuese en reuniones o con clientes. Para nosotros, los traductores legales, también habían normas de etiqueta, pero no había una prohibición explícita a vaqueros lisos negros. Lo que sí que estaba descartado eran vaqueros rotos, descosidos o con bajos deshilachados, que tan de moda estaban en el casi ochenta por ciento de los vaqueros del mercado. Me puse unos calcetines de lana, también negros y unos zapatos color caramelo con un tacón medio, Oxford con picado, profundamente cómodos y calentitos, perfectos para casi cualquier cosa de mi armario todoterreno en cuanto a ropa de trabajo se refería. La ropa de salir era harina de otro costal, pero esa la dejaremos para otra ocasión. Me senté en el tocador y abrí el estuche de maquillaje del trabajo. Sí, habéis leído bien, estuche de maquillaje para el trabajo.   
Desde hacía un par de años hasta ese punto, me había dado cuenta de que el maquillaje que solía llevar para trabajar distaba mucho del maquillaje que me gustaba llevar para salir con mis amigas. Eran el día y la noche, literalmente. Para ir a la oficina me gustaba que la piel pareciese lo más natural y saludable posible; por el contrario, para salir me encantaba un maquillaje potente y cargado, lleno de brillos y colores llamativos, pestañas postizas y labios de vampira. Para trabajar, en lugar de apostar por una cobertura a la altura de la pintura de la puerta, optaba por tratar muy bien la piel con pre bases muy hidratantes e iluminadoras para mi piel seca, así como llevar un fondo de maquillaje de cobertura más bien baja. Mi combo favorito eran la base de Too Faced Born This Way y su corrector de la misma línea; aplicados en cantidades muy pequeñas te dejaban la piel de una súper modelo sin ir nada recargada. Lo distribuía con una esponja por toda la cara y aplicaba un poco de corrector en mis ojeras y en los párpados para el maquillaje de ojos que me hacía casi que cada día para ir a trabajar. Me rellenaba un poco las cejas en los huecos que necesitaban un poco de atención y lo fijaba con un gel de cejas con color, aplicaba un poco de bronceador a mi piel pálida y un poco de colorete, una capa muy fina de iluminador y lo fijaba con un spray. Después, cogía una de mis paletas favoritas: un capricho de Huda Beauty, una de sus paletas minis de tonos cálidos y usaba los marrones para darme un poco de profundidad a los ojos y el dorado en el centro de los párpados para dar algo de luz. Un poco de máscara de pestañas y un labial de tonos nude y lista. Me peiné un poco mi media melena marrón oscura y me hice una coleta de media melena sin esforzarme demasiado. Me puse una cadenita pequeña de plata para darle un poco de luz al escote y un reloj de pulsera a modo de ajuar de joyas.  
Cogí las llaves, el bolso con mis cosas y mi almuerzo, mi abrigo largo, el maletín del trabajo y el macuto del gimnasio que iba a dejar en el maletero del coche y salí de mi piso. Era mi segunda semana en esa oficina y todavía me costaba hacerme al entramado de ascensores, pasillos, enlaces de una sucursal a otra y desvíos de carretera; por lo que para asegurarme que no llegaba tarde salía de mi casa antes de tiempo. Me monté en el coche y metí en el navegador la dirección de la Torre Skywalker mientras arrancaba.   
-A por ellos. –me susurré dándome fuerzas-  
Salí del garaje del edificio en dirección a la avenida principal y de allí a la autovía que me dejaba casi al lado de la entrada de la Torre. 

No eran ni las ocho de la mañana y la Torre Skywalker ya era un hervidero de gente. Diferentes trabajadores yendo en todas direcciones por los pasillos desde los sótanos del aparcamiento de empleados hasta la última planta del edificio. Era como si me hubiese adentrado en una ciudad pequeña, lo único era que la población estaba conformada exclusivamente por trabajadores de una misma entidad, un hormiguero a escala 1:1 con casi el mismo número de hormigas que de personas.   
Quien se pensase que la empresa de los Skywalker era solamente un complejo formado por una torre de más de ochenta pisos con más de trescientos mil metros cuadrados hecha de acero y cristal, visible desde cualquier punto de la ciudad, y con varios edificios anexos estaría profundamente equivocado. Poseían todo un parque empresarial para ellos solos y tenían varias sucursales repartidas por la ciudad y en muchas otras. Mi destino era el corazón de la empresa, por así decirlo, la parte más alta de la Torre. Mi nuevo despacho estaba en el último tercio de la torre, los primeros dos tercios eran para reuniones, gestiones, administración, asesoría, notaría, fiscalía, tramitaciones legales… todo el papeleo más importante de todas las sucursales y empresas asociadas se llevaba a cabo allí. Arriba era la sección que se encargaba de las traducciones y desarrollo de la documentación de las patentes, tanto las que ellos mismos desarrollaban como las que compraban, vamos, todos los raritos que no se les daban bien las relaciones sociales y les gustaba, y necesitaban, trabajar en silencio. Los edificios anexos eran donde estaban los laboratorios, talleres y medios donde esas patentes pasaban de ser papel a ser realidades materiales. Era un gigante en pleno desarrollo que no hacía más que crecer.  
Suspiré sobrecogida al entrar a la planta baja de la Torre desde el parking, a pesar de llevar allí ya una semana entera, no dejaba de sobrecogerme el enorme espacio que había por cada planta, todo iluminado por una mezcla perfecta de luz natural y luz artificial a través de los muros acristalados de la Torre. No podía evitar mirar hacia arriba y ver el enorme tragaluz del primer tercio, donde se veían los pasillos llenos de gente elegantemente vestida que se movían de un sitio a otro, el sonido del teléfono sonando era la melodía de fondo de toda la empresa, como si fuese el latido del corazón que envía sangre a todo el cuerpo. Me quité el abrigo dejando el maletín de trabajo en la enorme mesa de recepción para coger la acreditación y ticar la hora de entrada.  
-Buenos días. –saludé con una sonrisa- Soy Rey, sección de Traducción.  
-Buenos días, señorita Rey. –el secretario me devolvió la sonrisa, sacó mi tarjeta y las llaves del despacho- Tiene un recado esta mañana. –añadió extendiendo una carpeta con un post it amarillo en ella-  
“Genial”, pensé, “el mejor regalo de un lunes a primera hora.”  
-Muchas gracias. –Cogí la carpeta y la metí en el maletín- Que tengáis un buen día.  
-Igualmente.  
Me di la vuelta caminando mientras cruzaba el corredor principal de la planta baja en dirección al fondo sur, donde estaban los ascensores que llevaban directamente a los últimos despachos sin pasar por el resto de plantas. Quien hubiese diseñado eso era profundamente inteligente: dependiendo de a qué planta de la Torre Skywalker fueses debías coger un conjunto de ascensores u otro; no todos paraban a lo largo y ancho del edificio, lo cual agilizaba profundamente el tráfico y el desplazamiento de los trabajadores. Pulsé el botón de la planta baja y suspiré mientras el marcador de los pisos iba descendiendo hasta llegar al cero. Curiosamente nadie se subió conmigo en ese viaje, raro, normalmente a la hora de entrada todos los ascensores estaban abarrotados. Tanto mejor, me dije encogiéndome de hombros y seleccionando el piso con el despacho que me habían asignado.   
Volví a sacar la carpeta que me habían dado en recepción con todo el contenido de la semana anterior: en esa empresa el control del trabajo de los empleados era exhaustivo, tenías que entregar al final del día las llaves del despacho y todo lo que llevabas entre manos, nada de llevarse trabajo a casa sin un papel específico. El post it rezaba en una letra elegante pero firme “a las 11 y media en mi despacho”, no había firma, no hacía falta.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: Otro día más en la Oficina

Todo el ruido de fondo que había en la Torre quedaba silenciado en el momento que cerraba tras de mí la puerta del despacho. Una oficina coqueta, no había duda, en una de las últimas plantas del edificio. Mi despacho era amplio, con una mesa grande y espaciosa para muchas pilas de papeles; dependiendo de la época del año había momentos en los cuales ver el precioso color caoba era imposible, todo era un mar blanco de trabajo a medias. También disponía de una mesa pequeña con unas tazas, azucarillos, diferentes tipos de té, café, una cafetera y un hervidor de agua.   
Dejé el abrigo y el bolso con mis efectos personales en el pequeño ropero de una de las esquinas, encendí un poco la calefacción para atemperar la estancia, subí las persianas para que entrase luz solar y arranqué tanto el ordenador como la impresora wifi. En esa oficina todo era último modelo de todo, por lo que mi Mac de sobremesa no se quedaba atrás y me dio la bienvenida con su típica melodía.  
Puse encima de la mesa el trabajo de esa semana: tenía que revisar los borradores de la primera versión de la traducción de los aspectos legales y fiscales de la primera parte de la patente y empezar a redactar la segunda versión. Revisar casi doscientas páginas con lupa era una tarea ardua que necesitaba tiempo y mente despejada; por lo que hice lo que llamaba mi ritual de trabajo: encendí Spotify Premium con mil listas de reproducción para trabajar, me remangué la camisa, me deshice de la coleta de media melena para transformarla en un moñete en lo alto de la cabeza, me puse las gafas para evitar que se me cansase la vista y puse manos a la obra.   
Lo bueno de este trabajo era que las interrupciones eran mínimas, los plazos de entrega estaban claros y nadie se los saltaba a no ser que viniesen instrucciones nuevas desde arriba, por lo que sabía que hasta mínimo el viernes no me iban a traer documentación nueva, tenía tiempo para asegurarme que ese borrador estaba más que revisado para autorizar la segunda versión.  
Cuando una está concentrada y el trabajo que haces cunde, las horas pasan volando, menos mal que gracias a la experiencia había cogido la costumbre de poner siempre una alarma a la hora del descanso; más de una vez me había pasado que se me había pasado la hora y casi llegaba tarde a las reuniones por no mirar el reloj. Gracias a lo centrada que estaba me sobresalté cuando la alarma sonó a las once de la mañana justas. Suspiré, apagué el teléfono y me desperecé en la silla. Había revisado casi cincuenta páginas y subrayado errores de todo tipo, después del descanso se las enviaría de nuevo al resto de traductores para que corrigiesen lo que habían escrito y me lo volviesen a mandar. Ah, no, caí en la cuenta de que tenía algo que hacer antes de eso, tenía una cita con mi nuevo socio. Con un bufido de cierto fastidio, abrí sesión en la web de la empresa y antes de irme a ninguna parte envié las versiones corregidas al equipo para que empezasen a revisarlas, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar con Ben Solo en su despacho y no quería retrasar en nadie. Un retraso de uno era un retraso para casi veinte más, y eso, teniendo en cuenta lo que nos jugábamos, era impensable e imprudente.  
Me froté el puente de la nariz y me quité las gafas, cogí mi almuerzo y me fui al comedor, necesitaba salir un poco de las cuatro paredes del despacho. El comedor estaba justo en el centro de la planta, había sillas y mesas para todos, un pequeño servicio de cocina con un menú diario y máquinas de café a espuertas, microondas para los que quisieran calentar algo y hasta neveras. Elegí una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, saqué mi humilde tupper con ensalada de arroz, atún, huevo cocido, zanahoria y calabacín rayados, maíz y salsa de soja y miel, todo muy fitness, como decían mis amigas. Hablando del diablo… quité el modo avión del móvil y encendí el wifi, inmediatamente después empezaron a llover los mensajes de “Área 51”.  
Rose: vaya mierda de día  
Rose: odio los lunes  
Maz: que ha pasado?  
Rose: un estudiante de prácticas se ha cargado los circuitos del nuevo modelo que estamos probando  
Vaya faena, pensé mientras masticaba.  
Tallie: no me digas…  
Maz: ufff  
Rose: y lo peor es que no solo se lo ha cargado, el muy burro lo ha hecho explotar y hemos tenido que evacuar el taller  
Ahí me atraganté.  
Maz: QUÉ?  
Tallie: QUÉ?  
Yo: estás bien?  
Rose: sí sí, estamos todos perfectamente, menos mal que tenía el extintor cerca y he apagado el fuego  
Maz: menos mal, me alegro mucho de que estés bien  
Tallie. Y pobre chaval, se ha tenido que dar el susto de su vida  
Rose: ese chaval está más que suspenso, eso lo sabemos ya todos  
Maz: normal, menuda la que ha liado  
Yo: y ahora qué vas a hacer?  
Rose: tengo el día libre, hasta que no limpien el taller y se aseguren de que no hay más peligro no podemos entrar  
Tallie: pues oye no está tan mal  
Rose: mal no, está fatal, nos quedaba nada para terminar el nuevo modelo de motor hasta que el niño este se lo ha cargado, ahora a empezar de cero  
Maz: al menos ya sabes lo que tenéis que hacer y vais sobre seguro, en seguida lo vuelves a tener  
Tallie: date un paseo por Sephora y pilla algo de las rebajas, que seguro que te alegra  
Rose: pues ahora que lo dices…  
Tallie siempre dando buenas ideas. Ojalá sumarme al viaje.  
Yo: tengo noticias para tu imaginación calenturienta Rose  
Rose: toda oídos  
Yo: tengo una reunión en breve con mi socio a solas en el despacho  
Maz: UUUH  
Tallie: Uy uy uy  
Rose: JAJAJAJAJAJA si hoy vuelves a casa con mejor cara sabremos que te lo has tirado  
Se me escapó un asomo de risa, qué burra era capaz de ser cuando quería. Terminé de almorzar antes de que terminase el descanso, sola, viendo algún vídeo en YouTube pues todavía no había hecho migas con nadie. Tampoco era que me molestase la soledad, estaba acostumbrada a ella, lamentablemente era una persona demasiado tímida como para tomar la iniciativa y hablar con extraños, aunque fuesen compañeros de trabajo. Bloqueando el móvil y poniéndolo en modo avión otra vez, recogí mis cosas, me levanté de la silla y me dispuse a volver a mi despacho a dejar la nevera y después al despacho de Ben Solo. No quería hacerle esperar y prefería esperar yo esos cinco minutos en la puerta y no al revés.   
Vi como un chico se levantaba de su silla para ir a mi encuentro. Era alto, muy guapo y se notaba que lo sabía, de pelo negro y ondulado, barba de un par de días y la piel olivácea. Era corpulento y llevaba ropa que dejaba claro que el gimnasio era donde se pasaba el grueso de las tardes, pero sin llegar a ser demasiado ajustada, lo justo para que fantaseases un poco cuando lo veías pasar. En definitiva, uno de esos hombres que parecen sacados de una revista de moda y que no se suelen acercar a las mortales como yo.  
-Hola, me llamo Poe. -se presentó con una sonrisa digna de un anuncio de pasta de dientes y extendiendo la mano- Tú debes de ser Rey.  
-Sí, -asentí estrechando su mano, era firme y cálida y yo estaba un poco cohibida- un gusto conocerte, Poe.  
\- También trabajo en el departamento de traducción. –su sonrisa se amplió un poco más, era muy guapo- Por cierto, enhorabuena por esa patente, va a ser un bombazo.  
Me metí un mechón detrás de la oreja, algo nerviosa.  
-Muchas gracias, -asentí- han sido muchos años de trabajo. Aunque yo ya llegué a medias.  
-Pues he oído que has sido la leche con el tema de los idiomas a los cuales se podía traducir y promocionar. –parecía genuinamente emocionado y eso me calmó un poco-  
-Es mi especialidad.  
\- Pues yo soy de la sección de inglés y francés, -su postura era relajada, parecía súper amable y educado- de hecho, -rio- soy el que recoge y te envía todos los borradores para que los revises.  
-Oh, no me lo esperaba. –reí nerviosa-  
-Soy básicamente tu mano derecha, por eso quería presentarme. –la sonrisa de Poe no disminuía, se mantenía intacta- Y acabo de verte, por lo que creía que era buena ocasión.  
-Sí, -me concedí sonreír más ampliamente, Rey, se sociable- un gusto haberte conocido, ya te puedo poner cara.  
-Mi despacho es el ciento treinta y tres, -alzó la mano señalando los ascensores- al final del segundo pasillo saliendo de los ascensores a la izquierda.   
-Estupendo, -dije con alegría- tomo nota, así sé dónde puedo ir a buscar los borradores o a verlos de nuevo.  
\- Estoy en esta mesa con el resto del equipo de nuestra sección. –volvió a señalar, en este caso la mesa de donde se había levantado, le seguí con la vista hacia el grupo de gente que levantó las manos para saludarme brevemente- Nos solemos sentar aquí a almorzar, ¿quieres sentarte con nosotros?.  
-Me encantaría, -asentí- pero lamentablemente tengo una reunión en menos de cinco minutos con el señor Solo y tengo que irme. Mañana me acerco.  
-Uf, mucha suerte. –ese hombre no perdía el ánimo- El señor Solo puede parecer muy intimidante, pero cuando le pillas el punto ya no da tanto miedo.  
-Gracias por el aviso. -vale, ahora estaba nerviosa- Mañana nos vemos.  
-Aquí te esperamos.  
Salí del comedor a mi despacho hecha una bola de nervios a dejar mis cosas y después al ascensor. A la última planta, donde estaban los despachos de los jefes de la empresa. Inspiré hondo, iba a necesitar fuerzas.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: Lo inesperado no tiene que ser malo

Tranquila, me dije a mí misma mientras el ascensor subía, no tiene que ser malo, llevas aquí una semana, no te ha dado tiempo a hacer nada malo. Tenía las manos heladas y me sudaban, me temblaban las rodillas, el corazón me iba a mil y mi mente enfermiza había desarrollado una trilogía de por qué no valía para lo que estaba haciendo y que me iban a despedir.  
-Para. -gruñí entre dientes-  
Me di la vuelta y miré en el espejo de la pared, con una expiración, me obligué a ajustarme la gargantilla, el escote de la camisa, no quería que pensase que estaba enseñando demás o se confundiese, la cinturilla del pantalón y el pelo. Me lo solté y me pasé os dedos a través de las raíces, peinándolas y dándoles algo de volumen. Lo vas a hacer bien.  
El tic del ascensor me indicó que había llegado a mi destino, las hojas se abrieron en un pasillo larguísimo iluminado por la luz que entraba por los enormes ventanales. Todo se movía en la gama de los grises para los suelos y los muros y marrones para las puertas de los despachos y la alfombra que cruzaba el suelo de principio a fin de la panta. Había silencio en el ambiente, no se oía nada, ni siquiera mis propios pasos amortiguados por la alfombra.   
Seguí avanzando hasta que llegué a una mesa en la que una chica anotaba algo en el ordenador con un auricular en la oreja. Era preciosa, rubia, con una coleta estirada digna de una pasarela, un maquillaje impecable y me apostaba lo que fuese a que también tendría un físico envidiable.  
-Buenos días…-¿desde cuándo mi voz era tan de pito?-  
La recepcionista me miró por encima de sus larguísimas pestañas y esbozó una sonrisa perfectamente profesional.  
-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?. –dios, hasta su tono de vez era perfecto, seguro que lo había ensayado mil veces, no como yo-  
-Tengo una reunión con el señor Solo a las once y media. –le enseñé el post it que había en mi carpeta esa mañana-  
La chica extendió una mano blanca rematada en unas uñas de porcelana que costaban más que toda la ropa que llevaba. Miró el post it un par de segundos, me volvió a mirar a mí y asintió.   
\- Sí, es su letra. –asintió. Hasta su letra se sabía- ¿Me dice su nombre, por favor?. –su voz sonaba perfectamente cordial y amable-  
-Soy Rey. –me presenté- Del departamento de Traducción.  
\- Yo me llamo Claire. –me extendió la mano y se la estreché- Soy la recepcionista de esta planta y la que organiza las reuniones. También soy la secretaria del señor Solo.  
Guau.  
-Un gusto conocerte, Claire. –era más simpática de lo que me había pensado, prejuiciosa-  
\- Debes de ser del nuevo equipo. –me sonrió un poco, asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa- Lo llamo y te paso, un segundo.  
-Claro.  
Marcó un número y me indicó que esperase, asentí.  
-Buenos días, señor Solo. –la voz de ella volvía a ser perfectamente profesional- La señorita Rey ha llegado y está en la puerta de su despacho. – se levantó de su silla y me señaló la puerta del fondo y me indicó que fuese para allá, levanté el pulgar a modo de entendimiento y eché a andar hacia allí- Ahora mismo le hago pasar.   
Colgó.  
-Llama y entra, te está esperando. –los ojos azules de Claire señalaban la puerta- Oh, por cierto, -me giré para mirarla, estaba sonriendo- buena suerte.  
Asentí dando gracias por los ánimos, suspiré intentando librarme de la ansiedad que me comía por dentro, cerré los ojos un instante y llamé a la puerta. Abrí despacio y entré intentando tener una seguridad en mí misma que no poseía, vamos Rey, tú puedes.  
El despacho de Ben Solo era enorme y elegante, sencillo, pero elegante, el muro de la entrada y el de la izquierda eran del mismo tono de gris que el exterior, pero el que le daba la espalda era negro y mate, dejando que el cuarto muro fuese entero el ventanal de cristal.   
Él estaba de pie mirando a través del cristal, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Vestía un traje de dos piezas negro con una camisa también negra a juego y una corbata roja, su pelo oscuro estaba peinado hacia atrás para que no le molestase en la cara, ese tipo de peinado que parece que no se ha peinado, como si sus maravillosas ondas cayesen naturalmente de esa manera. Tenía una presencia imponente y su postura aparentemente relajada le hacía parecer más alto de lo que ya era.  
-Buenos días, Señor Solo. –dije, esa vez soné más convincente-  
Se giró para enfrentarme sin alterar el gesto y me miró a los ojos, noté escalofríos espalda abajo, los ojos de ese hombre quemaban.   
-Hola, Rey. –su voz retumbó dentro de mi cabeza, era más grave de lo que recordaba, solamente lo había visto un par de veces antes de trasladarme-  
No se movió de donde estaba, no se dirigió a su mesa, pero sí que desvió la mirada por encima de mí en dirección a la puerta. Me quedé parada en medio del despacho, ¿qué debía de hacer?, ¿sentarme?, ¿seguir de pie?.   
No tuve que pensar mucho más, la puerta de su despacho se volvió a abrir para dejar paso a Claire y a una mujer que rozaría los cincuenta y algunos, de pelo largo y gris recogido en un moño, vestida de pantalones de traje blanco de pata de elefante, unos tacones blancos y una blusa color celeste con un collar dorado.   
El mundo se detuvo, Ben Solo desapareció de la sala y mis cinco sentidos se centraron exclusivamente en ella. Se me cortó el aire y se me olvidó momentáneamente de cómo se respiraba.   
No podía ser verdad, pero era. La mujer que tenía delante era Leia Skywalker. La fundadora de la empresa con su nombre y el de su familia, esa mujer era una leyenda en el mundo de los negocios, del emprendimiento y superación personal. Y mi heroína, para variar. Había ido a todas las conferencias y seminarios que organizaba en la universidad y en los diferentes congresos y ferias de todo tipo que se daban lugar en la ciudad a lo largo de los años. Sabía que iba a trabajar para ella cuando firmé el traslado, fue uno de los principales motivos por los cuales acepté, pero nunca pensé que la iba a conocer en persona. Mi mente empezó a correr a toda velocidad y noté que me mareaba. Oh dios mío, estaba delante de Leia Skywalker, quería llorar y gritar de alegría, pero me contuve, no era momento ni lugar.  
Esa mujer era puro estilo y elegancia. Transmitía seguridad, respeto y convicción, se movió por el despacho con la confianza de un líder y se volvió hacia Claire con una sonrisa de pura amabilidad.  
-Claire, por favor, ¿puedes traernos café?. –hablaba segura de sí misma, una confianza férrea en su actitud, se notaba a distancia-  
-Por supuesto, directora. –asintió Claire, la miraba con toda la admiración del universo, normal, yo también lo haría-  
Salió cerrando la puerta y a mí se me cayó el alma a los pies y se me disparó el pulso. Estaba en la misma habitación que Leia Skywalker. Intenté relajarme por todos los medios, Rey, si estás delante de ella es que la cosa es importante.   
Importante.   
Oh dios.   
Toda mi alegría de adolescente que ve a su ídolo desapareció como un globo al pincharse, que yo estuviese en el mismo despacho que Ben Solo y que Leia Skywalker no era ninguna casualidad. Mi corazón estaba batiendo récords esa mañana. Un sudor frío volvió a empaparme las manos y a bajarme por la espalda, tragué saliva temiendo lo peor.  
Leia se volvió para mirarme con una sonrisa amable y llena de confianza, intenté devolverle el gesto; no puedo garantizar que me saliese bien.  
-Un gusto conocerte, Rey. –extendió la mano para saludarme, se sabía mi nombre, quise gritar-  
-El placer es mío, directora. –fui lo suficientemente inteligente como para usar el mismo término que había usado Claire, le estreché la mano deseando que no notase lo sudada y lo nerviosa que estaba-  
-Espero que hayas encontrado el despacho y la sección a tu gusto. -su voz era dulce pero firme-  
-Es perfecto, mil gracias. –sonreí, ¿por qué tenía que sonar tan imbécil?-  
Leia me devolvió la sonrisa y casi me desmayé, después caminó hacia Solo con una sonrisa cómplice.  
-Ben. –su tono era casi jocoso-  
-Madre. –dijo él por toda respuesta dándole un suave beso en la mejilla-  
No me daría cuenta en ese momento, pero después sí que me percataría, analizando la situación detenidamente en mi habitación, que es muestra de afecto tan inocente, estaba carente de afecto por parte de Ben Solo. Había sido una mera formalidad.  
Madre. Oh dios, se me olvidaba a veces que eran familia. Mi nerviosismo estaba corriendo por el despacho como un hámster en una rueda. Y lo que era peor: estaba acorralada, pero no lo sabía todavía.  
-¿Nos sentamos?. –sugirió Leia, que no era una sugerencia, teniendo en cuenta su posición-  
Los tres nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de Solo, él se sentó detrás de la tabla presidiendo desde su puesto de autoridad y nosotras en las sillas de los invitados; también fui lo suficiente inteligente como para dejar que ellos se sentasen primero. Opté por no cruzar las piernas y mantener la espalda recta con las manos en el regazo. Profesionalidad, Rey. Profesionalidad y que no se diesen cuenta de que si cruzaba las piernas tendía a tener tics en una de ellas que podía ser profundamente molesto, pero eso ellos no tenían que saberlo. Intenté adoptar una actitud calmada y profesional, no dejar traslucir que mi yo adolescente estaba gritando como una descosida mirando a la directora Leia… y que una parte más oscura de mí no podía dejar de analizar y observar a su hijo.   
-Vamos al grano, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. -urgió Solo, hizo un gesto a su madre cediéndole el turno de palabra-   
Como si solamente él tuviese trabajo, pensé para mis adentros.  
-Muy bien.-asintió la directora, se atusó el pantalón y me miró- Tenemos que hablar seriamente contigo, Rey. –no te desmayes, no te desmayes, no te desmayes.- Sabemos que llevas muy poco tiempo con nosotros, ni dos semanas. –asentí despacio- Y sabemos que lo que estamos pidiendo puede ser un poco intimidante. –Ahí tuve que fruncir el ceño un poco ante la confusión, pero creí entender por dónde iban los tiros-  
-Ah, si me tengo que llevar parte de trabajo a casa lo haré, o hacer horas extras. –respondí, convencida de que era eso- Lo he hecho muchas veces antes y no me supone ningún problema.  
Miré a Solo buscando confirmación, pero el semblante de él seguía siendo igual de indescifrable que cuando entré. Leia tampoco respondió, pero la vi fruncir los labios y eso no me pareció muy buena señal. Nadie decía nada y me puse muy nerviosa, se podía cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo.  
-¿He hecho algo mal?. –pregunté con un hilo de voz, empezaba a tener miedo- Si es así pido disculpas ahora mismo por las inconveniencias que haya podido causar…  
-No has hecho nada mal. –atajó la directora levantando una mano en gesto conciliador-Quizá que los que lo hayamos hecho mal hemos sido nosotros.  
Oh dios mío.  
-¿Me van a despedir?.- inquirí en un hilo de voz-  
Ben Solo arqueó una ceja por toda respuesta. Sentí el llanto amenazar con aflorar junto con la ansiedad. Y habría roto a llorar, pero en ese preciso momento entró Claire salvándome el pellejo y la dignidad, con una bandeja con café, azúcar y algo para picar. Lo dejó todo en la mesa de Solo y tuve el tiempo justo para recomponerme y darle las gracias a Claire por el café y en mi interior por regalarme esos segundos de tiempo.  
-Gracias otra vez Claire. –sonrió Leia-  
-De nada, directora. - si se fijó en mi semblante de muerta en vida fue tan amable y discreta de pretender no haberlo hecho-  
Salió del despacho con un suave clic en la puerta y ambos jefes se volvieron a centrar en mí.  
Leia cogió una taza y se la cercó al regazo.  
-Despedirte es la última de nuestras intenciones, Rey.- dijo Leia conciliadora, algo dentro de mí volvió a respirar- Pero lamentablemente tenemos que hacerte otra oferta de trabajo.  
¿Eh?, todo asomo de llanto desapareció tan rápido como había venido, en su lugar se reemplazó con más incertidumbre y un ligero asomo de rabia ante tanto secretismo.  
-Te necesitamos como intérprete. –atajó Solo, haciendo que me girase para prestarle atención-  
-¿Cómo?, -pregunté- ¿por qué?.  
-Estamos en una racha de múltiples reuniones con multinacionales a raíz de haber comprado vuestra patente. –continuó Solo- Reuniones en las cuales necesito llevar a un intérprete conmigo. –pausa, me miró con intensidad- Y lamentablemente no tengo intérpretes disponibles ahora mismo. –le costó admitirlo- De toda la sección de interpretación no queda nadie libre  
Ahora lo entendía todo. Bueno, a medias.  
-El jefe del departamento de interpretación está fuera durante este primer semestre en congresos. –Solo seguía explicándome la situación- Tengo a otros cinco de baja y el resto están ocupados con otras sucursales y empresas asociadas.  
Asentí despacio y cogí una taza de café, no quería parecer maleducada y también así podía tener unos segundos de margen para volver a recomponerme.  
-Hemos estado considerando diferentes opciones esta última semana. –esta vez intervino Leia- Y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tú eres la mejor opción, Rey.  
-¿Yo?, -repetí extrañada. Piensa Rey, piensa- ¿por qué?.  
-Hemos estado considerando contratar a una agencia de intérpretes para que acompañen a Ben a esas reuniones, -explicó Leia, hacer eso hubiese sido lo más lógico en estos casos- hay muy buenas referencias en muchas de las antiguas compañías en las cuales trabajaban nuestros actuales intérpretes. Pero…-Leia suspiró y miró a Ben, este se encogió de hombros y se reclinó en la silla por toda respuesta- ninguna de esas empresas nos ha convencido, Rey, todas tienen algo que no nos termina de gustar.  
Eso no resolvía mi duda en absoluto. Solo volvió a tomar la palabra.  
-Lazlo me estuvo comentando en la reunión que tuvimos antes de aceptarte que aparte de ser traductora legal, estás capacitada y formada para ejercer como intérprete, dada la situación. Y que eres bastante buena, además.  
Oh dios. Tragué saliva. Iba a matar a Lazlo. Me iba a dar igual su esposa, ese era hombre muerto. Noté la adrenalina correr por mis venas como si de fuego se tratase. Di un sorbo al café intentando serenarme.  
-Lo estoy.-dije intentando mantener un tono de voz estable-  
Leia sonrió.  
-Sabemos que es algo muy repentino y que no te hemos avisado con tiempo…-la directora dejó la taza café en la bandeja- Aparte, tú también tienes una tarea muy importante entre manos. –asentí con la cabeza- Y por eso entenderemos que lo rechaces.  
Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo a Ben Solo se le tensaba un músculo de la mandíbula y entrecerraba los ojos. A pesar de que mi cerebro corría a toda pastilla y empezaba a dibujar diferentes escenarios de cómo y por qué habíamos llegado a esa situación, me forcé a mantener la sangre fría. Algo en mi cabeza hizo clic. Un clic revelador.  
Era una encerrona. En ese preciso instante lo entendí todo. No era casualidad que la fundadora de la empresa estuviese en el despacho de su hijo a la misma vez que yo, eso no era una reunión de trabajo o de presentación ante el nuevo equipo de traductores, eso no era una bienvenida, no era ni siquiera parte de protocolo. Era una maldita encerrona de la que sabían que una sola respuesta por mi parte era posible.   
Me volví a forzar a mantener la calma, la ansiedad se había transformado en rabia latente. Calma, nena, mantente en tu sitio. Miré a ambos directores y tomé aire.  
-No voy a decir que no de entrada. -empecé, vi cómo los ojos de la directora Leia se iluminaban con esperanza- Pero antes de eso necesito saber todos los detalles de lo que me están ustedes proponiendo. -miré a Solo a la cara- Y llamar a mi jefe para comentárselo y saber si él me autoriza.  
-Por supuesto. -accedió Leia- Eso es mejor que te lo explique Ben.  
El señor Solo se reclinó en la silla y apoyó los codos en la mesa mientras me miraba a la cara.  
-Es un trimestre. -empezó- De aquí a finales de mayo. -asentí- Por supuesto no serían todos los días.  
Hasta ahí dijo. Gracias Houston, una información de vital importancia.  
-Necesito algo más. –insistí- Soy la persona que actualmente está a cargo de revisar todas las versiones que se están haciendo de la Patente Luz Blanca, me envían cerca de doscientas páginas cada semana, páginas que tengo que revisar una a una y buscar todos los posibles errores. –tragué saliva antes de continuar, tenía el corazón a mil, me armé de valor y proseguí- Revisar todo eso lleva tiempo y se tiene que hacer despacio, no se puede hacer en un descanso ni en la parte de atrás de un coche de camino a un meeting. –apreté la taza entre las manos- Si voy a trabajar de traductora legal a tiempo completo y de intérprete a tiempo parcial necesito saberlo todo. Retrasarme a mí supone retrasar a todo el equipo de redacción.  
La directora Leia asintió comprensiva, Ben Solo, por otra parte, no tenía pinta de querer entenderlo del todo, parecía el tipo de persona que no necesitaba, ni quería, darle explicaciones a nadie; pero decidió colaborar.  
-Las reuniones son por las tardes en su mayor parte. -explicó él- Alguna excepción de mañanas, pero se suelen avisar con antelación…  
-Y que se cambiarán a tardes. –intervino Leia- Nos adaptaremos a tu horario para que no te interfiera con tu trabajo principal.  
Vale, eso era un hilo del cual tirar.  
-Y-Solo volvió a retomar la palabra mirando a la directora con un cierto asomo de irritación ante la interrupción- por supuesto, tendrás un contrato aparte con todas las cláusulas de lo que vamos a hacer, las horas estipuladas de interpretación, los descansos obligatorios y tus honorarios.  
Asentí mirándole, que todo fuese a estar escrito y firmado era una garantía; no me gustaba nada hacer negocios en negro. Aún así…  
-Necesito llamar a mi jefe.   
Ambos asintieron y se levantaron de sus asientos, yo hice lo propio, saqué el móvil del bolsillo y quité el modo avión.  
-Si prefieres hacer esto fuera, por favor, sal. –la voz de Leia era tan conciliadora como cabía en esa situación-  
Les di las gracias y salí del despacho, no pensaba llamar a Lazlo delante de ellos. No después de esto; me iba a oír. Saludé a Claire y le pregunté dónde había un baño. Caminé pasillo abajo acordándome de Lazlo y de toda su familia. Me iba a oír.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: Pausa para ir al baño (the eye of the tiger)

Vamos a ver, dejadme que me explique. Muchos de vosotros estaréis pensando que he reaccionado de más ante la presencia tanto de Leia Skywalker como de Ben Solo, pero entendedme; lo que pareció ser una mera reunión de trabajo se había convertido en una encerrona. Que sí, que entiendo que estéis pensando “si sabías que ibas a empezar a trabajar en esa empresa, era tarde o temprano que vieses a la jefa”; cierto, pero también pensad que en esa empresa habían más de cinco mil personas contratadas solamente en esa sucursal, ¿cuántas posibilidades había de conocerla? Reconoced que más bien pocas. Además, los jefes no tienden a mezclarse con el populacho, ellos tienden a estar en sus despachos o de reuniones constantes con otros magnates, no asistiendo a reuniones con los empleados.  
Pero lo peor de todo no era eso. Lo peor de todo era que yo ya sabía lo que iba a responderles, no necesitaba llamar a Lazlo para pedir confirmación. Si era cierto que les había hablado de mí hasta el punto de comentar que soy intérprete, estaba todo dicho. Además, decirle “no, gracias” a la dueña de una de las empresas más importantes del país no estaba dentro de las opciones disponibles. No si quería seguir trabajando de lo mío el resto de mi vida.   
Apreté los dientes con rabia y caminé más rápido, esto no se lo hubiese esperado nadie. Cerré de un portazo los baños de señoras, menos mal que no había nadie, porque me hubiesen visto hecha una energúmena. Bufé y me metí en el último retrete, más limpio que una patena y bajé la tapa.  
Cerré la puerta y marqué el número privado de mi jefe, teniendo en cuenta la hora, ya estaría en el despacho. Un pitido, dos, tres… Cógelo, vamos, cógelo. Tenía el corazón en la boca y lo último que necesitaba era que Lazlo me ignorase. Justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar el móvil contra la pared, descolgó.  
-Hola Rey.- saludó Lazlo con una voz jovial- ¿Qué tal?.  
-Hola, Lazlo. –intenté que mi voz sonase lo menos alterada posible, que a esas alturas era ya bastante difícil- Pues un poco agobiada, necesito tu ayuda.  
Tu ayuda, el hecho de que me hubiese saltado las formalidades y el protocolo era el método que tenía mi jefe para saber que de verdad le necesitaba.  
-¿Qué sucede?.-la voz se le tornó seria-  
Suspiré pasándome la mano por la frente en un intento vano de calmarme.  
-Necesito saber qué les has contado exactamente de mí a los Skywalker. -notaba que la voz me temblaba-   
Lazlo guardó unos segundos de silencio.  
-Les estuve contando por qué creí que eras la candidata perfecta para dirigir la sección de traducción en la que estás, tus capacidades, el tiempo que llevabas con nosotros trabajando… vamos, les estuve diciendo lo que has estado haciendo los últimos casi cuatro años.  
-Vale, vale. - me estaba entrando ansiedad- Necesito saber si les has mencionado algo de ser intérprete.  
-Sí, les comenté que eras intérprete, aparte de traductora. –bum, ahí estaba. Hundí la cara en las rodillas, joder, qué mal- Fue a petición del señor Solo, él me preguntó si eras solamente traductora o también intérprete.  
Mis sentidos se activaron de golpe y me erguí como si me hubiesen dado un calambrazo.  
-Sigue por ahí. -pedí- ¿Te dijo por qué?.  
-Me comentó algo de que la sección de interpretación de su empresa estaba bastante liada y que hubiese alguien en la sección de traducción que valiese para ambos campos era interesante. –Lazlo no parecía darle mucha importancia- ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio, Rey?, me estás preocupando.  
Y era para preocuparse. Di un largo suspiro y le conté lo que había pasado en el despacho del señor Solo con la directora Leia. Le conté lo que me habían propuesto y cómo me sentía al respecto. Lazlo me escuchó sin interrumpirme, esperó a que terminase de hablar antes de seguir preguntándome.  
-Rey…-empezó- si Leia estaba ahí… no es que hayan muchas opciones.  
Se cierra el caso, el martillo del juez retumba en la sala, sentencia de muerte: confirmada. Cerré los ojos y me apoyé en la cisterna del retrete.  
-Lazlo, tengo una sección de traducción entera que revisar. -supliqué- Meterme en este enjambre podría retrasar la patente y me arriesgo a que algún error se pueda filtrar, causándome la ruina.  
-Rey. –Lazlo suspiró al otro lado de la línea, también noté la desesperación oculta tras esa reacción, necesitó unos segundos- Sinceramente, que hayan estudiado tu CV tan a fondo es sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta la enorme cantidad de empresas asociadas que tienen. –en eso estábamos de acuerdo- Pero si te han elegido a ti, te han elegido a ti.  
-Y decirles amablemente que no, no entra en los planes. –deduje-  
-Lamentablemente, Rey. –podía oír como Lazlo se recolocaba en la silla- Si queremos seguir tenido buenas relaciones con ellos, vas a tener que aceptarlo.  
-Tú esto ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?. –inquirí con cierta rabia, ni mi jefe me apoyaba en esto, me habían encerrado, joder-  
-Me lo temía, pero no pensé que lo fuesen a hacer de verdad. –confesó-  
Suspiré de nuevo con desolación, quien me escuchase tanto suspirar se iba a pensar que estaba enamorada o alguna tontería por el estilo.   
-Entonces solamente hay una respuesta para esto. –sentencié- No habría hecho falta ni llamarte.   
-Eh, eh, eh.-atajó- Escúchame con atención, Rey. –el tono de Lazlo cambió, se puso completamente serio- Si hay alguien en toda la ciudad que pueda sacar para adelante una traducción impecable de cualquier documento y ejercer de intérprete al mismo tiempo, esa eres tú. Eres la mejor de toda la empresa, mejor que cualquiera de los que hay en toda esa Torre; y créeme, si Leia se ha fijado en ti es por algo. Si ella cree que vales para hacer ese trabajo, Rey, es que vales.  
Ahí se me infló un poquito el ánimo.  
-¿Tú crees?. –se me iba a quebrar la voz e iba a llorar-  
-Por supuesto.  
-Me habéis encerrado. -le acusé aspirando mocos-  
-Pues llévatelos a tu lado el ring. –Lazlo sonaba completamente decidido-  
Eso captó mi atención al cien por cien.  
-Vas a tener que explicarte. –me soné la nariz con papel del váter-  
-Diles que si vas a hacer ese trabajo, será con tus condiciones. –le oí reír-   
-¿Mis condiciones?. –repetí incrédula- ¿Las que yo quiera?.  
-Las que creas que son las convenientes, pídelas, diles que tienes mi autorización y que las apoyo.  
Lazlo a veces me dejaba de piedra, pero en este caso podía sacar ventaja de la situación. No hay mal que por bien no venga, o eso dicen.  
-Gracias, jefe.-dije con un asomo de sonrisa-  
-Ve a por ellos, tigresa.  
Colgué el teléfono y me volví a quedar sola en ese baño de la última planta de la Torre Skywalker. Volví a echar un vistazo rápido a todo lo que había sucedido en ese despacho y con Lazlo al teléfono, eso había sido la encerrona mayor del reino. La mismísima Leia Skywalker haciendo presión desde una esquina del ring, Ben Solo en la contigua y Lazlo en la tercera; dejándome sola con tres oponentes. Tres oponentes no eran fáciles, pero tenía que ser realista, de peores peleas había salido, metafórica y literalmente.  
Resoplé por última vez. Me levanté y tiré de la cadena, solamente por si acaso. Me miré en el espejo del baño, me recompuse la ropa como pude y salí en dirección a lo que iba a ser parte de mi perdición. Solamente parte de ella. Traductora legal e intérprete. Iban a ser unos meses muy locos.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: Al toro se le coge por los cuernos

No sabría describir si el deshacer el camino al despacho de Ben Solo se podía considerar camino de la redención o camino de la vergüenza. Desde mi punto de vista eran ambas, pues estaba tramando mi plan de venganza a la velocidad de la luz. Mis condiciones, ¿eh?, y las que yo quisiera. Bien, perfecto.   
Claire alzó la cabeza al verme entrar en el vestíbulo principal y me miró con cara de preocupación, me preguntó por señas si estaba bien, pero negué con la cabeza quitándole hierro al asunto, sonreí, y le dije, también por señas, que después le contaba. Asintió por toda respuesta y volvió a su ordenador. Yo seguí pasillo arriba, pero a medio camino me detuve a pensar… Un momento. Tuve otro mini momento de iluminación.   
Me di la vuelta y me volví a la mesa de la secretaria, había ideado un plan para poder hacer ambas cosas a la vez si querer atarme una piedra al cuello y tirarme de un puente, pero para eso necesitaba información.  
-Hola Claire, -saludé en voz baja y apoyándome en su escritorio- necesito un favor.  
-Sí, claro. –la vi cerrar un par de páginas en el ordenador y centrar toda su atención en mí- ¿Estás bien?, cuando entré no tenías muy buena cara. –su preocupación era sincera- El señor Solo puede ser un poco intimidante a veces.  
-No, la verdad es que no lo estaba. –admití algo avergonzada- Pero tranquila, no es nada malo, luego te cuento en profundidad. Oye, ¿cómo se hace para llevarse una trabajo a casa legalmente en esta empresa?  
Claire dio un respingo en esa silla, no se esperaba esa pregunta.  
-Pues… -se mordió el labio inferior, estaba pensando- La secretaria de cada planta las redacta y luego el jefe del departamento y de sección tienen ambos que firmar el documento que autorice al trabajado a sacar el material de la oficina. Tienen que especificar una fecha de inicio y de fin de ese periodo de autorización para sacar trabajo fuera de la empresa. Ah, y hacer dos copias, una para la empresa y otra para el trabajador.  
Asentí deprisa y sonreí.  
-Puesto que yo misma soy jefa de sección, puedo firmarla yo, el único problema es que el que está al mando de mi sección es el señor Solo.  
-Aham.   
-¿Crees que me podrías conseguir esa autorización firmada de su parte para dentro de un par de días?. –pedí con la voz más angelical que pude-   
-Podría. –la vi sonreír de medio lado- Cuenta con ella mañana después del descanso.  
-Eres la mejor, Claire, y eso que no te conozco.  
-Creo que vas a tener tiempo, por lo que veo. –soltó una pequeña risa-  
-Sí, lo voy a tener.-señalé el despacho del Señor Solo con la cabeza- Me tengo que ir, hasta luego.  
Aceleré el paso en dirección al despacho. Ese pequeño tiempo de espera era mi pequeña venganza por la encerrona, pero ya estaba bien.  
Llamé con discreción y entré despacio, ambos, madre e hijo estaban de pie, cada uno en la punta del despacho. Él volvía a mirar por la ventana y ella estaba mirando algo en una de las mesas, ambos en silencio con un ambiente tenso, no el que se espera ver entre una madre y su hijo.  
-Perdón por ausentarme tanto…-comencé- Lazlo estaba en una reunión y he tenido que sacarlo de ahí. –mentí como una bellaca, pero algo tenía que decir-  
-No te preocupes, querida. –la directora se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa amable, el señor Solo, por el contrario, no dijo nada-  
Hizo un gesto de volver a sentarse en la mesa de negociaciones, o de encerronas, como lo hubiese llamado yo, pero no era el momento. Tras sentarnos, dejé un par de segundos de cortesía por si alguno de ellos quería decir algo, pero ante el silencio y las miradas de ambos puestas en mí deduje que me estaban cediendo el turno de palabra.  
-Acepto. –dije sin tapujos, la directora Leia sonrió con alivio y el señor Solo se limitó a parpadear y a llevarse una mano a la barbilla- Pero con condiciones.  
Ambos cruzaron una mirada, pero volvieron a no decir nada salvo volver a mirarme y a asentir.  
-¿Qué condiciones propones, Rey?. -La voz de Leia era amable pero firme, sonaba casi curiosa-  
-No son ningún disparate. –atajé- Pero considero que teniendo en cuenta a lo que me enfrento, creo que voy a tener que hacer alguna alteración en mi trabajo principal. –Leia asintió y Solo parpadeó- Lo primero es que los días que vaya a tener que hacer de intérprete se me avise con, como mínimo, veinticuatro horas de antelación para poder avisar al segundo jefe de departamento y que sea él el que empiece a revisar los documentos de esa semana por mí.   
-Perfectamente lógico. –asintió la directora-  
Bien, hora de coger carrerilla.  
-Segunda. – esta iba dirigida al señor Solo, por lo que me giré a él, sus ojos brillaron con cierta curiosidad- Debido a que las horas de trabajo y descanso de los intérpretes me voy a ver en la obligación de llevarme trabajo de la patente a casa para poder revisarlo, por lo que solicito un permiso que me permita sacar los documentos del edificio. –él asintió- Y tercera y última, -miré a ambos antes de inspirar hondo y soltar la bomba- todas las horas extras que haga en casa y en la oficina relacionadas con la traducción legal de la patente Luz Blanca, de hacerlas, que las haré debido a lo que me enfrento, se me pagarán con el doble de mi salario habitual estipulado por hora de hacerlas en la oficina y el triple si me las llevo a mi domicilio.  
Hasta ahí iba a pedir. Me callé y me dejé caer en el respaldo de la silla, dejando que mi discurso calase en el ambiente y en ellos. No iba a ceder ni un milímetro en mis condiciones, si eran tres contra mí les iba a poner contra las cuerdas. El trabajo bien hecho sale caro, señores, pensé. Madre e hijo se miraron un par de segundos y para mi eterna sorpresa, fue el señor Solo el que rompió el silencio.  
-Trato hecho.-él también se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla- El puesto es tuyo.  
Leia tardó un poco más en asentir, pero también accedió, me miró a los ojos y sonrió.  
-Ahora sí que sí, -dijo levantándose- bienvenida hasta el fondo de Industrias Skywalker, Rey.  
Me estrechó la mano con mucha fuerza y le devolví el apretón. Por un momento me sentí poderosa, podía anotarme un punto; eso me hizo sentir más como yo, y sinceramente, ya era hora, después del calvario de hacía un rato.   
-Os dejo. –añadió ella- Ben te lo explicará mejor que yo. Además, -añadió- tengo una reunión con montón de congresistas. –su expresión no era de entusiasmo, precisamente- Ya nos veremos, Rey, lo vas a hacer genial.  
-Eso espero, señora directora. –musité-  
Creedlo o no, todavía me sorprendía que se supiese mi nombre y me estuviese hablando. El señor Solo se alejó de su silla y le volvió a dar un ceremonioso beso en la mejilla, carente casi de afecto.  
-Hasta luego, Ben. –se despidió saludando con la mano-  
El clic de la puerta al cerrarse fue casi imperceptible, todavía estaba celebrando mi victoria interna cuando me di cuenta de que me había quedado a solas con el señor Solo. Me giré para volver a mirarlo, pero en lugar de mirarme a mí, estaba mirando su móvil y su agenda, sentado de nuevo en su silla. Miró un par de cosas más antes de volver a levantar la vista y mirarme de nuevo.   
-Mañana tendrás el contrato encima de la mesa. –empezó, asentí, pero ya no me miraba, volvía a su papeles- Y lamentablemente hoy me tendré que saltar tu primera condición. –levantó sus ojos negros hacia los míos- Esta tarde tenemos la primera reunión de negociaciones.  
La verdad es que no me pilló por sorpresa, es más, me lo temía. Normalmente en este tipo de casos, las prisas eran lo más habitual y el acelerarlo todo, lamentablemente, también  
-Avisaré a Poe para que se ponga él manos a la obra esta tarde. –asentí-  
-A las cuatro aquí. –prosiguió haciendo como que no me había oído, simpático que era el niño- Le diré a Claire que te mande toda la documentación necesaria para que sepas de lo que va la reunión hoy y con quién tengo que hablar. –asentí sin decir nada- Nos iremos en coche, no está lejos de aquí.  
Dejó de hablar y volvió a mirar sus papeles y su ordenador, por lo que deduje que se había acabado la conversación, y por ende, la reunión. Me levanté de la silla y me dirigí a la puerta, dirección a mi despacho y a mi nuevo trabajo.  
-Ah, -añadió, me di la vuelta para mirarlo- también le diré a Claire que te envíe mi autorización firmada para que puedas sacar trabajo fuera de la oficina.  
Ahí me permití sonreír.  
-No hace falta que se la pida. –ahí me miró sorprendido y arqueó una ceja- Ya se la he pedido yo.  
Y me fui, cerrando suavemente la puerta y con una sonrisa de orgullo de oreja a oreja. Bum. Esa no se lo esperaba. Otro tanto a mi favor. Chúpate esa.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: Segunda ronda

En el mismo momento que me metí en el ascensor de vuelta a mi planta y a mi sección fui corriendo a buscar el despacho de Poe y a comentarle la situación. Al principio pareció sorprendido, pero tras unos segundos me contó que en algunas ocasiones ya habían hecho este tipo de tratos; no en nuestra sección, pero sí en otras. Eso quizás que me tranquilizó, el saber que no había sido yo el bicho raro de toda la empresa y la más nueva en llevarse el gato al agua.  
Me dejé caer de golpe en el asiento del coche. Miré el reloj, tenía el tiempo justo para ir a casa, comer y cambiarme de ropa. Cambiarme al uniforme de intérprete; dejé escapar un nuevo bufido. Siendo fieles a la verdad, llevaba casi dos años sin ejercer de intérprete, me salí de ese campo en cuanto pude. Es estresante, duro, exigente y agotador; mucho más que traducir, y sinceramente, me alegré en cuanto me dijeron que iba tener trabajo más que suficiente de traductora como para dejarme la interpretación a un lado.   
De camino a casa tenía dos opciones: mascar una y otra vez mis pensamientos y acordarme del árbol genealógico de la familia Solo-Skywalker, y en la de mi jefe, de paso; o llamar a Rose e intentar compartir mi frustración con ella y que se pasase un poco el disgusto. Opté por la segunda, puse su nombre en el manos libres del navegador del coche y marqué su número. Descolgó al tercer pitido.  
-Dime que me estás llamando para darme la alegría del siglo y que tu vida es ahora una telenovela de romance oculto y prohibido. –estaba eufórica-  
Solté una risa floja.  
-Ojalá. -dije entre dientes- Nada más lejos de realidad.  
-Mierda. -noté cómo la ilusión abandonaba su voz- Bueno, pues cuéntame qué tal esa reunión tan aburrida.  
-De aburrida nada. - mascullé- Estoy que trino.  
-Eso es interesante. –la oí masticar, seguramente ya estaba comiendo y eso me hizo sentir un poco mal- No hay muchas cosas en este mundo que te hagan rabiar. –tragó- Aparte de mí.   
Ahí le tenía que dar la razón  
-Ya… eres insufrible. Oye, si estás comiendo o estás con Finn te cuelgo y te llamo en otra ocasión.   
-¿Qué dices?. –me soltó- ¿Y perderme la ocasión de enterarme de más drama entre tú y ese ejecutivo guapetón? –se echó a reír- Ni de coña, rica.   
-Estoy en el coche de camino a casa. –le indiqué- Si te apetece, me puedes “acompañar” a casa y te cuento qué tal ha ido mi maravillosa mañana. –eso último lo dije cargado de ironía-  
-Estoy deseosa de oírte.  
Si era drama lo que quería…  
-Pues te llamo para decirte que estoy que trino…-inspiré hondo- porque voy a trabajar para y con él de tardes.  
Rose empezó a gritar nuevamente loca de euforia. Era como una adolescente de instituto cuando se enteraba del último cotilleo de sus amigas. Rose era la más apasionada de las cuatro, siempre había sido la que se había inventado mil y una historias acerca de nuestro futuro y cómo íbamos a ser de mayores.   
-Oh dios mío, Rey. -se estaba conteniendo la risa nerviosa que le salía de la emoción- ¿Vas a estar con ese hombretón todas las tardes?. –su voz iba in crescendo- Oh dios mío, Rey, vas a la nueva sombra de Ben Solo.  
-Es una manera muy triste de decirlo, pero sí.-admití con cierta vergüenza-  
-Oh dios mío. Ya me puedes estar dando detalles.  
Suspiré con una sonrisa.   
-Y eso no es todo.-añadí para darle más emoción al asunto-  
-¿Puede haber algo mejor?. –si el Éxtasis de Santa Teresa se repitiese, Rose sería la elegida-   
-Pues sí.-concedí- Adivina quién estaba en el despacho de Solo esta mañana.  
Rose hizo como si se lo pensase.  
-¿Un stripper profesional?  
Solté una carcajada.  
-No. Pero te voy a dar una pista. –me concedí una sonrisa mientras me incorporaba a la autovía- Tallie y yo íbamos a tooooodas sus conferencias.  
Noté como Rose se atragantaba y empezaba a toser. Necesitó un par de segundos.  
-NO JODAS. –gritó-  
-Sip. –asentí- Ejerciendo presión desde la otra esquina del ring.  
-YA ME PUEDES ESTAR CONTANDO TODOS LOS DETALLES DE LO QUE HA PASADO EN ESE DESPACHO. - Rose seguía en estado de pura euforia y no puede evitar reírme de nuevo, yo estaría igual que ella de haberse cambiado las tornas-  
-Sabía que te ibas a alegrar de oírme. -reí- Agárrate al asiento, que esto tiene mucha chispa.  
Me encantaba hablar con Rose, podía ser yo misma sin filtros y sin censura; por lo que dejé salir mi yo más friki y más eufórico. Le conté toda la mañana con pelos y señales: desde el post it en mi carpeta, el conocer a Poe; a cual Rose le llamó Candidato 2, mis nervios y mi miedo en el ascensor, y por supuesto, la pedazo de encerrona que me hicieron en el despacho. También me permití ser muy explícita en lo referente a lo que opinaba de mi jefe diciéndole a Solo lo de formación de intérprete y cómo me había vendido como si fuese ganado a los Skywalker.  
-Pues la verdad tía es que sí es una jodienda. –concedió Rose-  
-Gracias. –dije con exasperación- Pensaba que era la única que lo pensaba.  
-¿Para qué están las amigas sino es para darte la razón cuando estás enfadada?. –hizo una pausa- Pero volviendo al tema que interesa… ¿cuándo empiezas tu aventura con Solo?.  
-Esta tarde. -ladré- Por eso estoy de camino a casa.  
-Aquí va a haber lío. –cómo le gustaba meter cizaña- Aquí va a haber lío del gordo, tú acuérdate.  
-Calla y reza para que quepa en el uniforme de intérprete, que han pasado dos años. –le corté antes de que empezase a fantasear más-  
Oí cómo Rose resoplaba quitándole importancia al asunto.  
-¿Cómo no vas a caber, cabrona?. –me soltó- Si eres la única sin novio.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver mi soltería con caber en un traje?.-le solté yo también riendo-  
-Que eres la única de las cuatro que no ha engordado ni un gramo. – eso me pilló por sorpresa y me eché a reír más fuerte- No te rías, que es verdad. Desde que estoy con Finn creo que he engordado unos cinco kilos, esto es imposible.  
-Sí sí, tú échale la culpa a Finn y no a que el súper de debajo de tu piso tenga Ben & Jerry’s.   
Rose se eché a reír también.  
-Malditos yanquis, me han arruinado la vida.-hizo como si llorase- Pero no, en serio, si no cabes en ese traje piensa en el lado bueno.  
-¿Que es…?.   
-Que si antes esos pantalones te hacían un culo de infarto, ahora vas a ser la envidia de todas las féminas de Industrias Skywalker y el objeto de deseo de la otra mitad de la población. –me volví a reír- Y ese Skywalker se va a quedar con el cuello encasquillado de mirarte tanto. Todos ganan.  
Resoplé entre risas.  
-Mira que eres exagerada. –le regañé-   
-De exagerada nada, -contestó- hasta a Tallie se le torcían los ojos al mirarte. –nueva carcajada por mi parte- Oh, oh, casi se me olvida.   
-¿El qué?. –dije sobresaltada- ¿Ha pasado algo?.  
-No, qué va. Pero ponte bragas de abuela con esos pantalones, que el tanga queda horrible, hazme caso.  
Me volví a reír a mandíbula batiente.  
-Qué animal eres. –tragué saliva intentando recuperar el aliento- Pero sí, tienes razón; con pantalones de traje y faldas de tubo, bragas de abuela.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: Uniforme de combate

Tras comerme una ensalada y un par de filetes de salmón a la plancha me desmaquillé por completo y me metí en la ducha, los nervios de la reunión me habían hecho sudar la camisa y la americana hasta casi los codos. Resoplé mirando a esta última, me iba a tocar un viaje a la tintorería.  
Una vez me puse un sujetador color crema y unas bragas de abuela dignas de una vela de barco, saqué de su funda protectora lo que yo llamaba el uniforme de combate: un traje de chaqueta de dos piezas negro con la americana entallada de terciopelo y una camisa blanca de seda. Todavía intento olvidar lo que me costó; porque claro, cuando empecé a trabajar de intérprete no tenía casi ropa elegante digna de una convención y decidí estrenarme por la puerta grande. Y tan grande, el mismo día que me dieron el puesto fijo fui a una modista y le dije lo que quería y para qué lo necesitaba, y hasta le dije la tela que quería. Como era de esperar, a la modista le brillaron los ojos y me metió en el gabinete esa misma tarde; una semana y media después me hizo la primera prueba a falta de pocos retoques. En dos semanas tenía traje completo, nuevo y a medida.   
Suspiré y recé para que lo que Rose me había dicho fuese cierto y todavía me entrase. Conteniendo la respiración subí la cremallera lateral… y el pantalón cerró a la perfección. Solté el aire de golpe y me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero de mi habitación, en efecto, el traje entraba como si me lo hubiese puesto por última vez la semana anterior y no hacía dos años. Mejor, no tenía tiempo ni ganas para ponerme a rebuscar en el armario pantalones de vestir y camisas. Ni de ponerme a dieta, vamos a ser realistas.  
Cogí el abrigo y salí disparada de nuevo al coche y a la oficina. Mis ganas de volver a ejercer de intérprete estaban en números negativos, pero no había tenido otra opción; por lo que, resignada y enfadada, puse el cerebro a trabajar a toda pastilla y me obligué a concentrarme en mi trabajo, que era lo que más importaba. Ya me las vería con Lazlo, llegado el momento.

En cuanto aparqué en la Torre Skywalker, vi a Ben Solo mirando el móvil y esperando apoyado en el capó de uno de los coches de la empresa. Me dirigí hacia él con paso firme y eché un vistazo al reloj, llegaba con casi diez minutos de antelación. Eso estaba bien. Cuando me oyó acercarme levantó la vista y apagó la pantalla del teléfono metiéndoselo en el bolsillo.  
-Buenas tardes. -saludé con amabilidad, tenía ganas de volver a mi oficina- ¿Lleva esperando mucho?.  
Negó con la cabeza.  
-Acabo de bajar. –respondió, me tendió una carpeta que estaba encima del coche- Es la reunión de hoy.  
Cogí los papeles asintiendo más para mí que para él, la abrí echando un vistazo rápido y por encima al tema y a los asistentes. Finanzas. En mi cerebro desempolvé rápidamente el lenguaje administrativo y financiero con toda su jerga y sus metáforas con dobles y triples sentidos, volví a levantar la vista para mirarle.  
-¿Lista?. –preguntó, asentí con confianza- Sube, nos vamos. –indicó señalando al coche-  
Ben Solo cogió el asiento del conductor, por lo que me dirigí al del copiloto, pero antes todas mis pertenencias en los asientos traseros a excepción de la carpeta con la reunión de esa tarde. El coche arrancó con un suave ruido, las luces del salpicadero y los faros se activaron automáticamente, la pantalla del navegador dio la bienvenida a los pasajeros y preguntó cuál era el destino. Ben Solo introdujo la dirección y la ruta del GPS apareció en la pantalla; antes de iniciar la marcha dejó el móvil conectado al sistema del coche, por si llamaban, deduje sin darle mucha importancia, se ajustó el cinturón y sacó unas gafas de sol negras que le quedaban dignas de portada de revista.   
-¿Tienes frío?. –preguntó en una voz suave-  
-No, no, estoy bien. –negué algo cortada- Gracias.  
Asintió y emprendió la marcha hacia la salida del parking, una vez en carretera aceleró un poco y se incorporó al tráfico. Ese día aprendí que Ben Solo conducía con suavidad y cogía el volante casi con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que tenía un ojo avizor a cada movimiento que ocurriese alrededor del coche, haciendo que me sintiese segura y cómoda y sin la necesidad de hacer de asistente con mil ojos, como sucedía con Rose. Pensar en Rose en ese momento me hizo sonreír de medio lado; Rose era una fiera creando motores, no era así llevándolos a través de un volante, por lo que conducir para ella era una carrera de obstáculos y para nosotras era una nueva oportunidad de acabar en urgencias.  
-¿Has comido?.- preguntó Solo sacándome de mi ensimismamiento-  
-Sí, -respondí algo cortada- he podido pasar por casa por algo rápido.   
-Estupendo. –no me miraba, estaba atento a la carretera, tanto mejor para mí- Aunque pondrán algo para picar en el receso, no quiero que te de un bajón a media reunión ni nada por el estilo.  
Volví a mirar a los papeles intentando callar la voz de Rose gritando lo guapo que era ese hombre. Tener a Rose en mi cerebro era lo último que necesitaba en esos instantes, por lo que decidí poner todas mis fuerzas en aprenderme las caras de los asistentes a la reunión de hoy y al lado de quién nos tocaba sentarnos. Estuve ojeando los folios durante un rato y no me di cuenta de que Solo había encendido la radio y había puesto música suave, de fondo y para no escuchar exclusivamente el ruido de los motores de los coches que iban con nosotros en la carretera.   
Levanté la vista del papel para encontrarme con su mirada de reojo a través de las gafas de sol. Casi me sentía mal por no darle conversación.  
-Si te molesta, la quito. –sugirió otra vez con esa voz grave- No quiero desconcentrarte.  
Negué con la cabeza, parecía un perro piloto esa tarde, moviendo la cabeza cada dos por tres.  
-No, para nada. –volví a bajar la vista a los folios- Tengo mucha facilidad para recordar los rostros de la gente, pero soy mala con los nombres y me los tengo que grabar a fuego para no confundirlos.   
Solo asintió lentamente y volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera, mejor, así podía seguir aprendiendo nombres de empresarios y no pensar en lo nerviosa que estaba. Reconozco que el hecho de haber estado dos años sin ejercer era el cincuenta por ciento de mi nerviosismo, el otro cincuenta era Solo. Hormonas y encerrona aparte y pensándolo con la cabeza fría, estaba sentada al lado de uno de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes del país en lo que a negocios se refería. Cuando era más joven y todavía estaba en la universidad, uno de mis sueños más secretos y salvajes era poder trabajar para Industrias Skywalker al lado de la directora Leia. Siempre había pensado que era un imposible que alguien como yo, sin contactos, sin un apellido de renombre y sin ningún privilegio de clase pudiese entrar en la empresa más allá de una mera chupatintas anónima; y eso con suerte. Y sinceramente, lo seguía pensando.  
A partir de esa tarde y hasta dentro de tres meses yo tenía una misión doble: por una parte, tenía que demostrarle tanto a Solo como a Lazlo que yo seguía siendo igual de competente que hacía dos años, y por la otra, tenía que demostrarle a Solo que era capaz de ser su intérprete personal y llevar la sección de traducción legal al mismo tiempo. Porque, a fin de cuentas, mi contrato original era para trabajar de traductora y estaba a nombre de mi empresa; ahora tenía dos contratos de trabajo con Solo como jefe y a la directora Leia mirando desde bambalinas evaluando la situación. Por lo que entenderéis que el estar en el mismo coche con el número dos de la empresa y con tal carga sobre mis hombros me creaba una sensación de vértigo en el estómago que estaba amenazando con enturbiar la paz de mi escasa comida y un ligero asomo de taquicardia. Y no era ni momento ni lugar para tener un ataque de pánico.  
Me obligué a centrarme en los papeles, haz lo que tienes que hacer, Rey, y asegúrate de que todo el mundo esté contento. Volví a mirar el horario y el plan que habían organizado con las intervenciones.  
La tarde se iba a dividir de la siguiente manera: el primer turno iba a ser para el panorama nacional para que todos los intérpretes extranjeros tradujesen al mismo tiempo, una vez concluido dicho turno habría un receso de cuarenta y cinco minutos para que descansasen. Mera cortesía, porque a diferencia de lo que se cree, quien hace de intérprete primero es el que más fresco está y el que menos se cansa, el segundo turno era siempre peor. Después de la primera intervención se invertirían los turnos: a nosotros nos tocaría traducir. Después habría otro receso de otros tres cuartos de hora y para concluir se intercambiarían conclusiones y acuerdos de forma aleatoria, por lo que la última hora iba a ser la peor.  
Tragué saliva, iba a ser una tarde muy larga.  
Llegamos a nuestro destino a los pocos minutos, Solo se dirigió de nuevo a un parking e introdujo el monovolumen en una de las plazas VIP de la planta. Le dejé que fuese delante, yo no tenía ni idea de dónde era nada, por lo que me limité a seguirle de cerca. Subimos a un ascensor hasta un recibidor amplio y bien iluminado, avanzamos por el pasillo hasta la sala de reuniones. Solo andaba con pasos firmes y decididos, pasos que me costaban un poco seguir debido a mi estatura, por lo que aceleré un poco.   
Al poco llegamos a una sala enorme y a otro recibidor lleno de gente. Reconocí al grueso de las caras, todas aparecían en los folios que Solo me había dado y todos llevaban intérpretes consigo. Antes de integrarnos con la multitud a hacer los saludos pertinentes, Solo se detuvo y yo hice lo propio.  
-¿Lista?. –preguntó mirándome a los ojos-  
Asentí con la confianza que hubiese deseado tener.  
-Usted primero. –dije haciéndole hueco para dejarle pasar-  
Solo entró en la sala con el porte y la determinación de alguien que sabe que domina la situación, y quizás, por unos instantes, deseé tener esa confianza en mí misma los lunes por la mañana cuando me miraba al espejo. Le seguí de cerca y vi cómo las miradas se centraban en la enorme figura de Solo y se acercaban a saludarle. Yo me convertí en su sombra, silenciosa y atenta a cualquier posible interacción que requiriera de mis servicios; también observé que los ojos de los intérpretes estaban puestos en mi persona. Deduje que era porque era nueva, normalmente cada empresa tiene sus intérpretes y acostumbran a trabajar juntos de manera fija, cuanta más confianza haya entre el intérprete y su cliente, más eficiente es el resultado del trabajo.   
Las formalidades y los saludos pertinentes duraron unos minutos antes de que llegase el organizador de la reunión y jefe de la empresa en cuestión con toda su corte de empleados, agentes e intérpretes propios. Él también saludó a unos cuantos de los asistentes más cercanos a él con apretones de manos y palmadas en el hombro y con gestos y sonrisas a los que estábamos más alejados. Fue él el que entró primero a la sala de juntas, todos le seguimos inmediatamente después. Yo me pegué a Solo para no perderme en esa marea humana mientras repasaba mentalmente cada uno de los rostros e intentaba acordarme de todos los nombres y empresas a las que pertenecían. El jefe de la empresa organizadora tomó asiento presidiendo la mesa y acto seguidos nos sentamos en los sitios que nos habían designado.  
Mi silla estaba prácticamente pegada a Solo y carecía de reposabrazos para poder acercarme más a él y hablarle al oído; era profundamente cómoda, he de añadir, el asiento y el respaldo estaban diseñados a la perfección para acoger la forma del cuerpo y que descansase completamente. Una vez todos los citados y sus intérpretes tomaron asiento, el director abrió la sesión con un saludo de cortesía e introdujo el tema que se iba a tratar esa tarde. Vi cómo algunos de los intérpretes ya susurraban a sus clientes al oído traduciendo simultáneamente lo que allí se decía. Los jefes tomaban notas de lo que les decían y los ponentes hablaban a un ritmo sosegado para que los intérpretes les diese el máximo tiempo posible el saltar de un idioma a otro y hacer una traducción perfecta para sus clientes. Era un trabajo en equipo perfectamente coordinado entre unos y otros mientras se sucedían los turnos de palabra. No pude menos que quedarme asombrada ante tal sincronización, se les notaba mucho la experiencia y la confianza con sus clientes. Convertí esa admiración en observación y me dediqué a analizarlos a ellos junto a los rostros de los empresarios nacionales, lo que tenían que decir y los pequeños gestos que se hacían entre ellos y sus intérpretes. Y por supuesto miré a mi jefe de reojo, atenta también a lo que pudiese decir o aportar. Digamos que me tomé la primera parte de la reunión como un calentamiento para lo que vendría después.

La primera fase de la reunión llegó a su fin y todos desalojamos la sala lentamente en dirección a un pequeño jardín donde nos habían preparado un refrigerio. Los intérpretes extranjeros bebieron abundante agua para aclararse la garganta tras ese largo turno, sacaron sus móviles y otros se encendieron un cigarrillo y se pusieron a charlar entre sí. En sus rostros no se apreciaba y jamás lo dirían en voz alta delante de sus jefes; pero yo, que había estado en su piel hacía no demasiado, sabía que estaban mentalmente agotados y que necesitaban ese descanso con urgencia.   
No me separé mucho de Solo, que estaba hablando con varios empresarios nacionales e intercambiando números, comentarios y hasta risas. Él también me miraba de vez en cuando y yo le devolvía el gesto asintiendo, “estoy bien”, quería decirle, pero en el fondo no era así, notaba el nerviosismo crecerme en la boca del estómago.  
La prórroga se acabó antes de lo que me hubiese gustado, miré el reloj, eran más de las seis y media. Todos volvimos a la sala y ocupamos de nuevo nuestros asientos.   
Noté el pulso martillearme las sienes y la boca seca. Tragué saliva. Tenía las manos heladas y me sudaban profusamente, por lo que me las froté en los pantalones intentando secarlas. Para tranquilizarme un poco me obligué a fijarme de nuevo en los asistentes a la reunión y, sobre todo, en los intérpretes que los acompañaban. Todos tenían una actitud de concentración máxima y tenían el cien por cien de su capacidad puesta en lo que allí se decía. Me dio vergüenza mi propia actitud. Esa gente eran profesionales igual que yo, todos habían tenido una primera vez en una mesa de reuniones y todos habían tenido nervios; a igual que yo en esos instantes. Y si ellos estaban ahí quería decir que habían superado ese nerviosismo y ese miedo al fracaso, por lo que yo también debía hacerlo y demostrarles que aunque fuese una cara nueva y una apuesta arriesgada para Industrias Skywalker, lo iba a hacer superando las expectativas que habían puesto en mí.   
Antes he comentado que mi sueño universitario era trabajar para Leia, bueno, pues ahora lo estaba haciendo y era la oportunidad que estaba esperando desde que me aceptaron en la carrera. No era momento de derrumbarse, era momento de hacer de tripas corazón y mirar al reto a los ojos y salir de allí por la puerta grande.  
Me hice una coleta para apartarme el pelo de la cara y esperé el pistoletazo de salida. Miré a Solo y él me miró a mí, ambos asentimos y volcamos nuestra atención en lo que allí se iba a decir. Contuve el aliento.  
Al principio me costó un poco coger el ritmo ante la falta de costumbre, pero hacer de intérprete es como montar en bicicleta, una vez aprendido ya no se olvida. Cuando los ponentes extranjeros empezaron a hablar en orden y exponiendo sus notas y comentarios, giré el asiento de la silla y me acerqué un poco más a Solo para empezar a traducir a toda pastilla en su oído mientras él tomaba nota de lo que decía. En un pequeño rincón de mi mente, la Rey que había sido de las mejores de su clase en interpretación de finanzas salió de su letargo y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a susurrarle a Ben Solo ofertas de multinacionales en bolsa como si fuese poesía.


	11. En realidad, necesito una copa

La reunión acabó pasadas las nueve de la noche. Mi jefe se despidió cordialmente de aquellos que conocía y salió de la sala con unas evidentes ganas de irse. Solo y yo bajamos en el ascensor callados como tumbas. El paseo al coche fue también silencio sepulcral y ninguno hizo amago de intentar empezar una conversación. Dejé de nuevo las cosas en asiento trasero y me senté en el del copiloto ajustándome el cinturón mirando al frente, tenía el cerebro con la misma consistencia del algodón de azúcar.   
Cuando todavía ejercía y terminaba las reuniones, recuerdo que en el coche siempre me dejaba una chocolatina para recuperar algo de azúcar y siempre me buscaba la plaza de parking más alejada. ¿Por qué? Porque cuando salía del trabajo tenía la necesidad imperiosa de quitarme el sujetador y desabrocharme varios botones de la camisa. Y reconozco que lo hacía casi siempre, incluso hoy en día lo sigo haciendo cuando la jornada laboral se alarga. También reconozco que en el momento que me senté en el coche de mi jefe el cierre del sujetador y los aros empezaron a picarme y a clavarse en mi piel; mi cuerpo no era tonto, sabía que esa mala costumbre que había adoptado no entendía de compañía y sabía que habíamos acabado, por lo que me tuve que frotar contra el suave cuero del asiento para intentar calmar ese escozor y repetirme a mí misma que todo era psicológico. No podía medio desnudarme delante de Solo. La idea hizo que la cara de Rose me apareciese en primer plano bebiendo a sorbos de una taza de café y mirándome con cara de malas intenciones; ella lo hubiese hecho sin dudarlo.  
Manías aparte, Solo seguía callado mientras arrancaba de nuevo el motor, ni siquiera me miró. Eso quizá que me preocupó un poco, no sabía si ese silencio se debía a que él también estaba mentalmente agotado o es que yo lo había hecho tan estrepitosamente mal que no quería ni hablarme, preferí no quedarme con esa última opción. Traté de calmarme, no tenía fuerzas espirituales para ponerme paranoica y empezar a montar trilogías en mi cabeza acerca de lo mala que había sido la idea de contratarme.   
Cuando salimos del parking y nos incorporamos al tráfico, pareció relajarse un poco y expulsar el aire que había estado conteniendo, dejó caer un poco la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento y se pasó una mano por sus densas ondas negras. No pude evitar mirarle de reojo y pensar en lo guapo que estaba con el pelo medio revuelto, tampoco pude evitar pensar que si estaba tan cansada, qué puñetas hacía mirando a Ben Solo si no era para preguntarle algo del trabajo.   
El silencio seguía siendo el protagonista del habitáculo, ni siquiera hizo amago de poner la radio y a mí se me estaba empezado a formar una migraña considerable. Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz y me froté las sienes intentando aliviar la presión.   
-¿Estás bien?. –preguntó-  
Esa pregunta ya me la había hecho hoy por lo menos dos veces, y no me gusta que mis jefes me hagan esa pregunta más de una vez al año. Asentí.  
-A veces después de tantas horas de trabajo me dan pequeños dolores de cabeza. –respondí-   
Le vi asentir nuevamente y volvió a guardar silencio. Y yo quise gritar de incertidumbre, por lo que fui yo la rompió el silencio en ese caso.  
-¿Cómo me ha visto hoy?. –pregunté con delicadeza-  
Solo se puso recto en el respaldo y miró por el espejo retrovisor, me estaba poniendo de los nervios.  
-Al principio te he visto muy tensa. –dijo sin cambiar el tono de voz, noté la vergüenza subirme por el rostro- Pero luego te has adaptado muy bien al ritmo.  
Me dedicó una mirada rápida y volvió a centrarse en la carretera.  
-Reconozco que en parte los nervios son porque llevaba tiempo sin ejercer. –frunció el ceño con sorpresa y yo me puse más tensa- ¿N- no se lo había dicho Lazlo?. –negó con la cabeza y quise que la tierra me tragase en ese mismo instante- Pues llevaba casi dos años sin ser intérprete. –vi cómo un músculo se le tensaba en la mandíbula y en una parte de mí sentí una punzada de miedo- Pero principalmente mi nerviosismo se debe a que no le conozco. – dije con calma fingida intentando quitarle hierro al asunto desesperadamente.  
Eso le pilló por sorpresa.  
-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?.-inquirió-  
Interpreté eso como una invitación a que iba a aparcar el tema de mis dos años de inactividad. Tomé aire.  
-Cuando entré a trabajar con Lazlo empecé en la sección de interpretación como suplente hasta que me convertí en su intérprete personal. –le miré buscando complicidad- Cuando íbamos a las reuniones y congresos desarrollamos nuestro propio sistema de gestos y expresiones para llevarnos a la gente a nuestro terreno. -pausa por mi parte y silencio por parte de Solo- Hasta que me destinó por petición propia al departamento de traducción legal. –concluí-  
Hasta ahí podía darle, si quería saber más me iba a tener que preguntar. Tres, dos, uno…  
-¿Y qué lenguaje era ese que tenías con él?.-su voz sonaba curiosa, sonreí un poco-  
-Nosotros teníamos gestos, -respondí- y me he dado cuenta de que en la reunión había muchos que también.  
-¿Ah, sí?.- en ese punto no sabía si se estaba burlando de mí o era genuino, pero por si acaso asentí con cautela- Dame algún ejemplo.  
-Los agentes de bolsa se tocaban la nariz antes de hablar y decir alguna intervención vaga. –le indiqué- Si lo hacen una vez entiendo que es porque les podía picar la nariz, pero si lo hacían cada poco tiempo y lo que decían era más bien poco tangible, era la señal para el intérprete que con ese turno podía descansar porque no le interesaba el tema o la oferta.  
Solo me miró con nuevos ojos, vi un asomo de chispa en ellos que no le había visto en toda la tarde. Eso me dio ánimos.  
-¿Algo más que hayas visto?.-estaba interesado-  
Asentí sonriendo de medio lado.  
-Se encogían de hombros para avisar de que les interesaba y quería que el intérprete prestase especial atención. –imité el gesto para ejemplificarlo y Solo arqueó una ceja- Ahí el intérprete se ponía tenso y se cuidaba mucho lo que traducía.  
Ahora fue su turno de esbozar un asomo de sonrisa.  
-No está mal. –concedió- También cuando el intérprete se apoyaba en la mesa era para indicar que esa parte era la más importante del discurso y que las notas que allí estaban haciendo serían la clave para la siguiente reunión.  
Me miró de reojo y me sentí enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo. Era un hombre muy observador y me había devuelto la jugada, miré a la carretera intentando disimularlo.  
-Has estado bien, Rey. -concluyó para mi alivio- En la próxima lo harás mejor.  
Le miré con cautela antes de volver a preguntarle.  
-¿Entonces voy a seguir siendo su intérprete los próximos tres meses?.  
-Sí. –respondió mirando a la carretera-  
Suspiré con una mezcla de alivio y resignación y me dejé caer contra el respaldo. Genial. No sabía si me sentía profundamente liberada de la tensión en el estómago o si me había terminado de sentenciar con tanta carga de trabajo.  
-No pareces muy entusiasmada. –comentó Solo, a veces odiaba ser tan evidente-  
-No es entusiasmo. Es alivio y cansancio a partes iguales. –solté una risa floja y me cubrí el rostro con las manos- Y sólo es lunes.  
-Van a ser tres meses largos.-no sabía si hablaba para sí o si yo estaba incluida en la conversación, me lo tomé como lo último-  
-Y que lo diga. –asentí- Mañana tendré que revisar los papeles de Poe y ver las correcciones.  
-Hablando de papeles…-me miró con un asomo de sonrisa- ¿Cómo es que ya le habías pedido a Claire la autorización antes de entrar al despacho?.  
Me sentí ruborizar y me froté la nuca. Le debía una explicación y ambos lo sabíamos, pero eso no quitaba a que me daba vergüenza hablar del tema.  
-Verá…-comencé- cuando salí de su despacho para hablar con Lazlo, a la vuelta estaba pensando cómo absorber las horas que iba a estar fuera y le pregunté a Claire qué tenía que hacer para sacar el trabajo fuera de la oficina. –Solo asintió mirándome de reojo- Y me comentó lo de la autorización… y yo le pedí por favor que la consiguiese lo antes posible. Que usted la mencionase fue mera casualidad.  
No se rio, pero casi.  
-Previsora. –comentó- Mañana la tendrás en tu mesa junto al contrato de intérprete con todas las cláusulas que mencionaste. –me volvió a mirar de reojo con cara de circunstancias- Asegúrate de que todas las condiciones que pediste están bien redactadas.  
No me gustaría decir que me volví a ruborizar por enésima vez en menos de media hora, pero lo hice y recé para que estuviese lo suficientemente oscuro como para que Solo no se diese cuenta, maldita sea, tenía que disimular mejor mis emociones. Y para colmo de males, el sujetador me escocía horrores y me tuve que volver a frotar contra el asiento. Mantén la calma, Rey.  
-Lo haré, no se preocupe. –dije con tono condescendiente, sonreí un poco- En cuanto lo revise y lo firme se lo mando a Claire de vuelta a su oficina. Además, -añadí sonriendo más ampliamente- revisar papeles es lo que mejor se me da hacer, a fin de cuentas.  
Juraría que las comisuras de Ben Solo dibujaron una sonrisa sincera y genuina, pero no pude asegurarme ya que entramos en un tramo sin farolas.


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: Acierto o fracaso

No sé qué me hizo escoger a esa mujer para el trabajo, pero desde luego no fue una decisión que tomase con la cabeza fría. Cuando vi su expediente encima de mi mesa, algo me llamó para que lo leyese, no sé qué pudo ser, pero el caso fue que ver toda su experiencia a pesar de ser tan joven me sorprendió. Traductora jurídica y científica a la vez que intérprete, hablaba cinco idiomas y contaba con una vasta experiencia en ambos hábitos. Sonaba justo a lo que estaba buscando.  
Mi madre lo había comentado antes, pero pensar que estaba de acuerdo con ella, aunque fuese por un instante, era algo que me sacaba de mis casillas.   
Cuando la llamé a mi despacho y la vi enmudecer nada más entrar me hizo replanteármelo todo, y para cuando nos sentamos la pobre chica era una bola de nervios y de ansiedad. Mentalmente me maldije mil veces por haberlo organizado todo tan mal y haber dejado que todos los intérpretes se hubiesen ido en esos instantes. También sabía que posiblemente parte de los nervios se debían a la presencia de mi madre en la reunión. Que Leia estuviese presente añadía mucha presión innecesaria y me obligaba a seguir su ritmo y sus pautas, no las mías; y eso no ponía las cosas a mi favor, por mucho que ella insistiese.  
Esa mujer no valía para esto, me dije mil veces a lo largo de la reunión. Al verla salir para llamar a su jefe pensé que iba a hablar con él para presentar la dimisión. Por dentro tuve ganas de maldecir y mandar a Leia a paseo. Estaba convencido de que nos habíamos equivocado hasta el fondo y era una opción a la desesperada y ambos lo sabíamos.   
Hasta que volvió a entrar.  
Había algo diferente en ella, ya no era la chica asustada y ansiosa que se había sentado en la butaca hacía escasos minutos. En ese instante era una mujer decidida y que había cogido la reunión por los cuernos y por ende, a nosotros. Había planteado un plan de acción para llevar a cabo, no solamente su trabajo como jefa de la sección de traducción, sino también para poder ser mi intérprete ese trimestre. Un plan de acción viable y sensato, sin ninguna opción absurda en lo referente a los horarios de trabajo y con una previsión de las reuniones más que razonable para aprenderse los nombres y prepararlo todo acorde a las tardes que tuviese que salir. Y las condiciones que ponía no eran ninguna locura, pedir extras por todas esas horas que iba a tener que echar era más que normal, iba a trabajar más que un reloj y lo sabía.   
Eso me dejó más tranquilo, y el hecho de que ya le hubiese pedido a Claire la autorización para sacar papeles de la oficina con adelanto también he de admitir que me sorprendió. La reunión de aquella tarde también fue un tira y afloja, oscilaba entre el nerviosismo en su estado más puro y la calma de un cirujano. Esa combinación era peligrosa, pero el resultado fue un trabajo impecable al nivel de cualquiera de los jefes de las secciones de interpretación de la empresa.   
Quizá que por eso decidí seguir arriesgándome con ella. Por eso y porque vi en ella un talento impresionante que me impactó y me dejó con más ganas de saber de qué era capaz. Bajo otras circunstancias no le habría dedicado ni una mirada de reojo, ni me habría percatado de su presencia, pero ese talento me llamó mucho la atención y me hizo fijarme en cada detalle de su discurso, sus gestos y hasta de su vestimenta.   
Ese día me di cuenta de que Rey no vestía con grandes marcas ni jugaba con la ostentación a pesar de su posición de jefa de departamento de traducción legal y sus honorarios; Rey prefería mantener un estilo constante y simple que transmitía elegancia y seguridad en sí misma. Esa seguridad que hacía su presencia cautivadora y que necesitabas pararte un instante y prestarle atención, de otra forma pasaba desapercibida. Y sus salidas eran algo que también me pillaban con la guardia baja.  
\- Pero principalmente mi nerviosismo se debe a que no le conozco. –había dicho en el coche-  
Que no me conocía, por dentro en ese momento me estaba riendo a carcajada limpia, pero me aseguré de que no se me notase. Que hubiese salido por la tangente de esa manera para intentar esquivar el balazo de sus dos años de inactividad me hizo gracia, por lo que decidí no presionarla más por el momento. Muchos se me acercaban por puro interés debido a mi posición en la empresa y a mis contactos, pero nunca por gusto a conocerme como tal. Y sinceramente lo prefería así. La veía frotarse contra el asiento, quizás intentando rascarse la espalda y se ponía del color de la grana cuando le hablaba y eso me distraía momentáneamente de la carretera, y si los nervios fuesen electricidad, Rey hubiese podido alimentar a una ciudad entera.   
La vi bajarse del coche y dirigirse al fondo del parking a por el suyo para irse a casa, vi cómo se pasaba una mano por el pelo y se quitaba la chaqueta del traje y juraría que la había escuchado decir “dios, necesito una copa”. Sonreí por lo bajo, yo quizá que también necesitaba otra.  
Iban a ser tres meses más locos y más apasionantes de mi vida. Pero eso yo todavía no lo sabía.


	13. CPÍTULO 12: Jugársela

-¿Pero entonces vas a seguir siendo su intérprete?. –preguntó Tallie mientras le esculpían una uña de acrílico-   
-Sí. –asentí- Tres meses.  
La chica que me estaba haciendo la manicura me pidió que relajase un poco la tensión de la mano y me disculpé mientras dejaba los dedos lo más muertos posible.   
-Puedes aprovecharlos muy a fondo, ¿sabes?. –me dijo Tallie con una sonrisa cómplice-Esta puede ser la oportunidad laboral que te lleve a lo más alto.   
-A lo más alto del puente. -repliqué- Y a querer tirarme.  
Suspiré mientras miraba a la chica del salón de uñas que limaba y daba forma a mis tristes uñas. Me miraba con cierta curiosidad, sabía que estaba analizando cada palabra que decíamos para poder sumarse a la conversación y enterarse por completo de lo que estábamos hablando. Casi me daba pena.  
Tallie se rio mientras sacudía la cabeza y sus larguísimos bucles rubios.  
-Sino, también puedes conformarte con guardar todo lo que vas a ganar e invitarnos a todas a un crucero este verano. –fue mi turno de reírme- No seré yo la que te lo rechace.  
-La verdad es que un viaje para nosotras solas no es una mala idea. –admití- Hace mucho que no nos vamos a ninguna parte.  
-¿Ves?, -sonrió Tallie- todo solucionado. Ya sabes Rey, trabaja duro que nos tienes que llevar de excursión este verano.   
La miré devolviéndole la sonrisa y dándole la otra mano a la chica para que me pusiese la pre base y meter la mano en la lámpara para sellarla.   
-Por cierto, -le dije- ¿Maz y tú os vais fuera?. –Tallie asintió- Me había comentado algo, pero no me había quedado muy claro.  
-Sí, nos vamos dos semanas en verano. –sonrió con ilusión- Llevábamos ya mucho tiempo queriendo salir, pero no coincidíamos con los días libres, por lo que este año lo hemos reservado todo con mucha antelación y ya tenemos los días pedidos.  
-Qué chulo. Finn y Rose creo que también se iban de viaje. –Tallie asintió- Ojalá poder irme yo de vacaciones. –suspiré- Hasta mediados de verano mínimo no pillo ni un día libre. Y menos después de tener que ausentarme de la oficina tres veces a la semana. Mandadme una postal, al menos.   
-Oye, ya has sobrevivido dos semanas. –apuntó Tallie-  
Me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa cansada por toda respuesta, menudas dos semanas de locos había llevado. Cuando llegué la mañana del jueves tenía una pila enorme de papeles acumulados llenos de notas de Poe a la espera de corregir. Quise largarme de allí y tuve la necesidad imperiosa de morderme las uñas hasta las cutículas. En ese momento lo tuve claro, iba a necesitar ayuda de profesionales. Saqué el móvil y busqué el número de Tallie.   
Yo: Hola reina, que día vas a hacerte las uñas?  
Tallie: pues…. Tengo cita este sábado por la mañana  
Yo: me puedo sumar?   
Tallie: claro! Que te vas a hacer?  
Yo: solamente pintarlas, no quiero esas garras de tigresa tuyas  
Tallie: jajajaja vale perfecto, el sábado por la mañana a las 11 donde siempre.  
Yo: perfecto, mil gracias  
Tallie: a ti, ya me contarás ;)  
Sonreí mirando el móvil mientras notaba un ligero rubor subirme por la cara. Tallie sabía que si me iba con ella a hacerme las uñas era porque la cosa era seria y desesperada. Y que le iba a tener que poner al día, porque hacerse las uñas con Tallie era echar toda la mañana. Me explico un poco mejor, yo tenía un muy mal hábito cuando estaba estresada, y ese hábito es morderme las uñas hasta hacerlas sangrar y dejarme los dedos como si los hubiese metido en una trituradora. Sí, es asqueroso e insalubre, estoy profundamente de acuerdo y lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, pero era la única manera que mi ansioso cerebro tenía de descargar estrés. Por lo que para evitar la carnicería me iba con Tallie a un salón de uñas a que me las pintasen con gel y así no poder ni imaginar en pegarles un mordisco, primero porque eran preciosas y segundo porque me iban a costar un pastizal. Tallie era muy aficionada a todo lo relacionado con el diseño de uñas y siempre iba con unas uñas dignas de exposición. Lo malo, o bueno, en mi caso, era que Tallie refinada y muy quisquillosa para esas cosas y solamente iba al salón de uñas de los más top de la ciudad a que una chica en concreto quien le hiciese la manicura; por lo que el dinero que desembolsaba en sus preciosas uñas de acrílico era una cifra que prefería no saber.  
-¿Y cómo es tu jefe?. –preguntó Tallie sacándome de mis pensamientos-  
La miré y arrugué la nariz.  
-Complicado. –contesté- Es muy serio y solamente me dirige la palabra en el coche de camino a los congresos para indicarme la estrategia que va a seguir para que le haga la interpretación pertinente, todo prisas y sin extenderse demasiado. –suspiré y me froté el pelo con la mano libre- Muy diferente a lo solía hacer con Lazlo, él era más amigable y quedábamos antes para organizarlo todo y tener los códigos claros. Ahora todo me llega en formato de folio que tengo que leer y rezar para que lo que yo interpreto como lo que mi jefe quiere, sea efectivamente lo que mi jefe quiere. –bufé con algo de fastidio- Tengo que ir con una bola de cristal en la mano para seguirle el ritmo.  
Tallie me miró pensativa.  
-¿Y no puedes pedirle quedar antes o algo así para poder poner unas bases de comunicación y que no sea todo tan estéril?. –preguntó frunciendo el ceño-  
Arqueé las cejas y la miré atónita.  
-¿Que el dueño y señor de la ciudad saque tiempo para hablar conmigo?, ¿con una simple mortal?. –solté- Ni de coña, -negué con la cabeza- no tiene tiempo para esas nimiedades, estoy segura.   
-No eres una mera mortal, Rey, eres su intérprete. –me reprendió Tallie con ese tono de madre que le salía con nosotras- Te necesita para que su empresa tenga éxito y para que las relaciones con el resto de compañías sean cordiales. Sin ti no podría hacer la mitad de negocios que hace. Pedirle que saque tiempo para que esas reuniones en las que hace tanto dinero sean mejores para todos no es ninguna locura.  
Visto así… Bajé la vista a mi mano rematada en unas uñas borgoña recién pintadas y a la chica que me estaba terminando de hacer los últimos dedos. Ella me miró a mí y luego a Tallie, la señaló con la brocha.  
-Ella tiene razón. –comentó- No eres una oficinista, eres su mano derecha, que no te tenga como a la izquierda.  
Reí un poco, ambas tenían razón y lo sabíamos todas.  
-No trabajéis nunca para la élite. –dije- Son muy difíciles.  
Tallie se ajustó un mechón de pelo y me miró muy digna.  
-Yo soy la élite. –declaró, haciéndome reír más alto- Así que ya estás poniendo ese culo respingón a trabajar. Que no te pago para que te quejes.  
-Calla y no me hables del trabajo, -solté riendo- que ahora mismo lo único que me sale si veo un ordenador es redactar leyes de impuestos y caras de ejecutivos. Y en la enorme pila de papeles que me esperan el lunes encima de la mesa.  
-Tú lo que tienes que hacer es agarrar a ese hombre en su despacho y plantarle cara. –siguió Tallie- Y si no quiere colaborar, que se busque a otro que sí le coma el culo.  
Volví a enarcar las cejas ante el comentario, Tallie siempre salía con ese tipo de comentarios cuando nadie se lo esperaba, pero también reconozco que me encantaba seguirle el juego. Tallie y Rose eran muy parecidas en ese sentido, ambas tenían un pico de oro y les encantaban las bromas de doble sentido, lo único era que Rose no tenía filtro ninguno, Tallie se controlaba más.  
-Es muy alto, no puedo plantarle cara sin romperme el cuello. –dije siguiéndole la corriente-  
\- Le haces agacharse, o te abalanzas mientras esté sentado en la silla, que ahí tienes que llegar perfectamente. –se encogió de hombros con aire inocente- Puedes ser muy persuasiva.  
-Con este hombre hace falta un regimiento entero, -sacudí la cabeza- tiene pinta de ser muy cabezota.  
-Pues saca al regimiento. –Tallie señaló mi camisa con la barbilla- Un par de botones menos en esa camisa y los pantalones del uniforme ese que te hace ese culo de infarto en su oficina y te hace un arco de iglesia.  
Me reí, nerviosa y divertida; no acostumbraba a hacer bromas sobre mis jefes en ese tipo de ámbitos, pero seamos realistas, la situación con Solo bien lo merecía.  
-Nah, esta blusa es muy discreta. –repliqué- Mejor me pongo la negra de salir a bailar los sábados.   
Los ojos de Tallie se iluminaron.  
-Ya ves, -asintió- con esa accede a lo que le pidas.  
Ambas nos reímos y la chica que le estaba haciendo las uñas a Tallie se metió en la conversación.  
-¿Es guapo?.-me preguntó-  
-Sí, sí lo es, sí. –bufé- Pero muy soso y parece que desayuna un palo de escoba por las mañanas.   
-Esos son los peores. –bufó ella también- Si no que se lo digan al nuestro. –dijo señalando a la chica que me estaba haciendo a mí las uñas-  
-Ug, calla.-replicó ella, acto seguido me miró con aire confidencial- Es el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida, pero es súper estirado.  
-No entiendo cómo te puede parecer guapo, con lo raro que es.  
-Ay, yo lo veo súper mono. –se había puesto roja detrás de las gafas- Con ese pelo rojo, esos hombros… -se abanicó con la mano libre- Me vuelve loca.  
-Todo para ti, rica.  
-Si solamente supiese que existo… Ya te digo que iba a por él de cabeza.  
Ambas compartieron una risa breve y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo rápidamente, que venía una de las otras chicas del salón y no querían que las pillasen cotilleando acerca del jefe.  
-¿Y tu jefe cómo es?. –preguntó la chica que me estaba haciendo las uñas desviando la atención-  
Ahí me quedé un poco parada, no sabía muy bien cómo poner a Ben Solo en palabras simples.  
-Pues… -empecé- Es muy alto, más de metro noventa, pelo negro… voz grave. -¿me estaba poniendo roja? Me estaba poniendo roja- Un guaperas de serie, en resumidas cuentas, pero más soso que un día sin pan. Y encima sabe que es el jefe, le gusta recordártelo.  
-Uf, ese suena a los difíciles. –la chica torció el gesto- Buena suerte con él, cariño.  
-La voy a necesitar. –asentí-  
-A por él, que las uñas que te he hecho están preciosas. –comentó observándolas con detenimiento, asegurándose de que todas estaban iguales- Ya estarías lista para comerte a ese jefe tirano tuyo.  
Tallie y yo nos miramos sonriendo, la verdad es que encantaban esas mañanas de manicuras y cotilleo. Era nuestro modo de ponernos al día con todo y olvidarnos de nuestros problemas, aunque fuese durante un par de horas.


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: Sola ante el peligro

Ese lunes por la mañana me decidí a ponerle fin a esa sucesión de intentar adivinar por ciencia infusa lo que Solo necesitaba para cada reunión y decidí plantarle cara como Tallie había sugerido, pero excluyendo la parte de desabrocharse la camisa. Subí a su planta después de dejar mis cosas en mi oficina, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y me olía que no iba a ser una buena idea, pero ese no saber me tenía peor, por lo que jugársela era la opción que me quedaba. Dicen que un buen jefe es aquel al cual los empleados no temen acercarse para comentarle sus problemas, pero Solo no tenía pinta de ser uno de esos.  
Me dirigí a la mesa de Claire y sonrió al verme.  
-Buenos días, Rey. –saludó amablemente- ¿Qué tal el finde?.  
-Hola Claire, -respondí en tono jovial- Muy bien, tranquilo y descansando después de tanta reunión. –le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo, me acerqué un poco a ella en tono confidencial- Oye, me gustaría preguntarte cómo de apretada está la agenda del señor Solo esta semana.  
Me miró sorprendida, pero se puso a mirar una agenda enorme y varias notas en el ordenador. Mientras yo sentía un enorme retortijón en la boca del estómago que me obligué a callar. No estaba dispuesta a que se repitiese la escena de la última vez.  
-Vale… Pues te puedo ofrecer un hueco hoy a última hora, sobre la una. –empezó Claire mirando su libreta- O ya tiene que ser el jueves a primera hora de la mañana.  
-Si puede ser hoy, mejor. –le indiqué-  
Claire asintió anotándolo en una letra elegante, propia de un libro de caligrafía.  
-¿Puedo preguntar de qué se trata?.   
-Necesito hablar con él acerca de ejercer de intérprete. –le confié- Necesito saber qué le pasa por la cabeza a ciencia cierta y no a ciencia infusa, como llevamos haciendo hasta ahora.  
Claire me miró asintiendo.  
-Te entiendo, -suspiró y me miró sonriendo- yo estaba igual al principio y tuve que pedirle que me aclarase varias cosas.  
-Mil gracias, Claire. –me separé de su mesa- Tengo que volver a mi mesa, que tengo una pila enorme que revisar.   
-Ánimo. –una última sonrisa y volvió a mirar los papeles y el ordenador-  
Me obligué a relajarme mientras bajaba a mi oficina, no me iba a comer. No me iba a comer. Hazte a la idea.

Llamé con delicadeza a la puerta del despacho de Solo conteniendo el aire y abrí un poco, lo justo para asomarme un poco y ver que no estaba reunido con nadie. Él estaba sentado en su mesa mirando la pantalla del ordenador con una marea de papeles a su alrededor, llevaba unas gafas de pasta que le hacían todavía más guapo de lo que ya era. Me miró por encima de la pantalla y se giró.  
-Adelante. –dijo quitándose las gafas y guardándolas en una funda-  
-Gracias. –murmuré cerrando la puerta tras de mí-  
Inspiré hondo y me dirigí a su mesa con paso firme, nada de nervios, nada de ataques de pánico, no esa vez. Solo me señaló una silla y tomé asiento con tranquilidad, ambos nos quedamos mirando unos instantes, fue él el que rompió el silencio.  
-¿Sucede algo?. –preguntó con esa voz grave suya-  
-Sí y no. –arqueó una ceja y yo me permití acercar un poco más la silla a su mesa para apoyar los codos- Me gustaría pedirle que nos viésemos antes los días que tengamos que salir. –frunció el ceño, sabía que no le iba a gustar, por lo que me adelanté a que replicase- Lo siento, pero creo que es necesario, no se lo pediría si no fuese así.  
-¿Por qué?. –su voz no sonaba enfadada, sonaba casi curiosa-  
-Porque aunque en los documentos me indique lo que tengo que hacer, -hice una pausa antes de continuar, esto tenía que hacerlo con mucha cautela- creo que las indicaciones son muy poco precisas y su estrategia no aparece, me la comenta en el coche de camino a la reunión, es cierto, pero creo que esa falta de tiempo es contraproducente.  
Solo me miraba fijamente entrecerrando los ojos, pero se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla.  
-¿Y qué sugieres?. Porque no ando muy sobrado de tiempo.  
Exhalé el aire que había estado conteniendo, tragué saliva y volví a tomar carrerilla.  
-No quiero robarle su tiempo más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. –concedí- Yo tampoco ando muy sobrada.   
-Por eso le dije a Claire que te enviase las instrucciones. –comentó-   
-Y se lo agradezco mucho, por favor, no me malinterprete. –levanté las manos en gesto conciliador- Pero no son suficiente, por eso me gustaría poder vernos en persona antes de cada reunión.   
-Eso te quitaría más tiempo para tu trabajo principal. –apuntó Solo con voz neutra- Por lo que tendrías que hacer más horas extra…  
Creí entender lo que estaba insinuando, que si hacía más horas, más me tendría que pagar y eso no le hacía gracia. Decidí aclarar eso en ese mismo instante, a la primera a la que no le gustaba hacer horas extra era a mí y no tenía intenciones de hacer más allá de las estrictamente necesarias.  
-Sí y no. –volví a decir con un asomo de sonrisa- Si le soy sincera, me paso más tiempo leyendo las instrucciones para intentar adivinar qué quiere que si me lo dijese usted mismo en persona, por lo que pierdo más tiempo cuando tengo que revisar los documentos de la patente que me entran cada semana.-hice una pausa para ver si Solo decía algo, pero simplemente me miraba, por lo que decidí seguir- Es más, me ahorraría mucho más tiempo y sería mucho más eficiente, tanto en las reuniones como en la oficina si lo hiciésemos así.   
-¿Por qué?. –seguía sin sonar enfadado o alterado-  
Juro que me sentía como un veterinario que tiene que sacarle una astilla de la pata a un león, iba con pies de plomo y eligiendo con mucho cuidado las palabras que decía. Volví a inspirar hondo y le miré a los ojos sin asomo de miedo.  
-Porque estos tres meses somos un equipo. –mi voz sonó firme y decidida, creo que ya le estaba pillando el truco a hablar con ese hombre y Solo me miraba con curiosidad- Usted quiere una intérprete que haga un trabajo, como mínimo, igual de bien que cualquiera de los magnates internacionales con los que se reúne. –Solo asintió despacio- Y yo quiero rendir a ese nivel. –mis ojos seguían firmemente plantados en los suyos- Pero si tengo que deducir la mitad de las cosas y dar por sentado otras en las que me puedo estar equivocando, la relación intérprete-cliente no es tan fluida como debería ser. –hice una pausa, al ver que no decía nada, seguí hablando- Basadas en estas últimas dos semanas puedo empezar a intuir qué estrategia sigue, pero necesito que me la cuente más a fondo y que me hable más acerca de lo que quiere con cada reunión y negociación, porque creo que esta semana van a ser careos con solamente dos o tres personas. –Solo asintió- En reuniones más grandes ese detalle de información no me es tan necesario, al ser tantas personas no preciso de tanta explicación, pero al ser tan íntimas como las de esta semana, voy a necesitar que sea más explícito conmigo.  
-Me estás pidiendo que confíe en ti. –resumió él-  
-Ya lo hace confiándome este trabajo. –repliqué para su sorpresa- Lo que me gustaría pedirle es que me trate como su mano derecha en estas situaciones, que es lo que soy.   
-¿Ah, sí?. –su voz sonaba divertida-  
-Sí, -respondí con confianza- soy le jefa de la sección de traducción legal inglés de su patente, y como tal tengo una responsabilidad muy alta para con su empresa y con la mía. Tengo un peso muy grande sobre los hombros que estoy más que dispuesta a seguir llevando y asegurarme de que todo sale perfecto, hasta la última coma. Y también soy su intérprete personal. –tragué saliva, había tomado carrerilla y no quería parar en ese momento porque no sabía si iba a poder continuar- Sé que me eligieron a la desesperada, pero quiero demostrarles que valgo para esto y que no soy ninguna novata, por lo que, por favor, ayúdeme a hacer de estos tres meses lo más eficaces posibles y que ambos podamos sacarle el máximo partido a nuestro tiempo.  
Ben Solo me miró largo y tendido desde el respaldo de su silla con una media sonrisa torcida, yo no dije nada, mi intervención había acabado de momento y era su turno, y lo sabía. La que no sabía qué iba a decir ni a opinar era yo, le había expuesto motivos por los cuales nos íbamos a beneficiar todos, especialmente él, por lo que dudaba que lo rechazase, pero aún había riesgos.  
-A veces me sorprendes. –comentó pillándome con la guardia baja, parpadeé frunciendo el ceño, confusa- Eres o una bola de nervios o convicción al cien por cien, no tienes punto medio.   
Noté cómo me subían los colores, tenía razón.  
-Ya se lo dije, -sonreí de medio lado- no le conozco todavía.  
-¿Y conocerme va a hacer que no te pongas tan histérica?. –preguntó divertido-  
-Saber qué piensa no estaría mal, la verdad. –concedí-  
Ben Solo sacudió la cabeza con una risa floja, me miró con una ceja arqueada y con cierta curiosidad.  
-¿Y qué sugieres, exactamente?. – apoyó ambos codos encima de la mesa y cruzó las manos a la altura de la nariz-  
Inspiré hondo, allá vamos.  
-No estoy insinuando que tendríamos que comer juntos todos los días, -empecé- pero un par de veces a la semana para discutir lo que vamos a hacer con las reuniones y cómo pensaba llevar a cabo las estrategias de negociaciones sería profundamente útil.  
-¿Y si no estoy disponible para eso?. –insinuó, sonreí más ampliamente, lo tenía todo pensado-  
-Podría llamarme. –le extendí un post it con dos números de teléfono, Solo los miró y luego me miró a mí con las cejas arqueadas- El número de arriba es el de mi despacho en la Torre Skywalker, -le indiqué con el dedo- y el de abajo es mi móvil personal, por si no estuviese allí y quisiera contactar conmigo.  
Me acomodé en el asiento y lo miré con una sonrisa de profesional, cediéndole el turno de palabra.   
-Tú has entrado aquí sabiendo lo que ibas a conseguir. –me acusó en tono divertido, diría lo que quisiera, pero se lo estaba pasando en grande-   
Me encogí de hombros, todavía sonriendo.  
-Quien no se arriesga no gana. –dije por toda respuesta-  
Solo me miró desde la otra punta de la mesa durante unos instantes antes de abrir un cajón de su mesa y sacar una tarjeta de visita. Me la extendió a lo largo del tablero y alcé la mano para cogerla, nuestros dedos se rozaron levemente y noté el suave calor que emergía de su piel, un escalofrío me recorrió espalda abajo y recogí la tarjeta rápidamente antes de que se diese cuenta. Había impresos dos números junto a una caligrafía seria pero elegante que indicaba el nombre de la empresa y su posición en ella.  
-El número de mi despacho y de mi móvil. –indicó aún con esa sonrisa torcida- Me parece bien lo que propones, si eso nos va a ayudar a ahorrar tiempo y hacer de nuestro “trabajo en equipo” algo más llevadero.  
Asentí guardando la tarjeta en uno de los bolsillos de mis pantalones.  
-Gracias. –dije sonriendo con cordialidad-  
-Nada de gracias, -replicó levantándose de la mesa- recoge tus cosas, que nos vamos.  
Lo miré confusa, Solo me miró sonriendo sardónicamente y resopló.  
-Tú misma has dicho de comer juntos. Y hoy tenemos reunión a las seis, por lo que yo me voy a comer ya y tú te vienes conmigo a discutir términos de negociación.   
Guau, no me esperaba que iba a surtir efecto tan rápido y de carácter tan inmediato, por lo que me levanté corriendo y le seguí despacho afuera y pasillo abajo.  
-¿Dónde nos vemos?. –le pregunté- Tengo que recoger mis cosas y enviarle a Poe la última corrección y darle luz verde para el siguiente lote.  
-En la entrada de la Torre en diez minutos. –respondió cogiendo el ascensor y cerrando tras de sí-  
Yo me quedé con cara de pasmarote en medio del pasillo y con el corazón a mil por hora, Claire me miraba desde su mesa con la misma cara de sorpresa y noté cómo toda la tensión que había retenido durante la reunión se soltaba de golpe en forma de una risa nerviosa y sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos y me reí más sonoramente.  
-¿Todo bien?. –preguntó Claire con preocupación-  
La miré limpiándome las lágrimas.  
-Todo sobre ruedas. –respondí tratando de recuperar la compostura- Mejor de lo que esperaba.  
-Por lo que veo… ha ido bien. –se aventuró-   
Asentí mirándola, puse los brazos en jarras y solté de nuevo el aire, tratando de relajarme. Había sido tan fácil… no me lo creía.  
-Ha ido a las mil maravillas. –la miré sonriendo ampliamente- Me voy a terminar de recoger y a comer, que tengo una tarde muy atareada por delante.


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: Golpe bajo

Cuando los tres invitados y sus respectivos intérpretes de esa tarde salieron por la puerta, Solo y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala de conferencias. Suspiré relajando la postura de los hombros y miré a la puerta cerrada antes de girarme hacia mi jefe. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que accedió a quedar conmigo antes de las reuniones, y he de admitir que el rendimiento había aumentado considerablemente, al igual que nuestra coordinación. Como resultado, ya empezaba a leerle mucho mejor durante las largas horas que pasaba a su lado transmitiendo lo que otros intérpretes y empresarios decían, las reuniones se habían hecho mucho más llevaderas y predecibles, al igual que las reacciones que Solo tenía preparadas en cada situación.  
Y con esa llevábamos un mes y poco.   
Caí en la cuenta en ese instante, llevaba más de un mes de los tres pactados siendo su intérprete, miré a mi jefe tragando saliva, Solo no me estaba prestando atención, estaba revisando sus notas. Un tercio de lo que había firmado. Reconozco que desde que pasaba más tiempo con él, hacer de intérprete no era un trabajo tan tedioso como recordaba, casi lo disfrutaba tanto como la traducción. Hablando de la traducción… Me tenía que llevar papeles a casa ese fin de semana. Suspiré de nuevo y me dispuse a recoger mis cosas, eran las ocho y pronto terminaban los turnos de tarde, tenía que seleccionar qué me iba a llevar y qué iba a dejar en la recepción.   
-¿Necesita algo más de mí esta tarde?. –le pregunté con educación-  
Solo ni levantó la vista de sus notas, negó con la cabeza y volvió a fijar concentración a los folios. Odiaba cuando se ponía así y últimamente lo hacía mucho.  
-Pues si no le importa, le voy a tener que dejar. –dije con toda la educación posible, seguí metiendo los documentos de esa tarde en la carpeta- Tengo que seleccionar qué papeles me voy a llevar esta semana a casa para seguir trabajando.  
Me dirigí a la salida, pero Solo me detuvo.  
-Un momento, Rey. –me giré un poco molesta, si me acababa de decir que me largase…- Acabo de caer que tengo que comentarte algo.  
Vaale. Solo se levantó de la silla y guardó los papeles en su cartera, colocó la silla en su sitio y sacó las llaves para cerrar la sala. Yo lo esperé en la puerta un poco impaciente, no quería que recepción cerrase con los papeles en mi mesa, y por el ritmo de este hombre, me olía que así iba a ser. Maldita sea, me iba a tener que llevar todo el lote y decidir en el piso. Y para colmo de males, ese viernes había quedado para cenar y Solo no estaba dispuesto a soltarme, iba a llegar muy tarde.   
-Prefiero decírtelo en mi despacho. –comentó secamente-  
Asentí y le esperé en la entrada, Solo llevaba unos días muy raros, estaba muy serio con todo el mundo, y aunque conmigo se permitía algún atisbo de broma más allá de la faceta de jefe, últimamente estaba muy seco y cortante. Al principio pensé que simplemente se había levantado de mal humor o que estaba teniendo un mal día, o que para él esa semana iba a ser especialmente estresante; explicaciones lógicas con cosas que le podían pasar a cualquiera, pero con esa última frase supe que lo que estaba pasando no tenía nada que ver con haber dormido en mala postura.   
Ambos salimos de la sala de conferencias y él cerró con llave después de apagar las luces y la calefacción. Nos dirigimos al ascensor y seguía sin decir nada, miró su móvil y la hora y resopló; por su reacción imaginé que él también tendría planes esa noche. Pensar en Solo más allá del trabajo, teniendo vida social como el resto del mundo se me hacía muy raro, imaginármelo en un bar con un grupo de amigos o incluso con una chica en su regazo parecía una idea marciana. Pero siendo realistas, quién no querría salir con un hombre tan guapo y con tan buena planta, seguro que no tenía problemas en ese sentido. No como yo, que no me hablaba ni el cartero cuando venía a traerme los paquetes. Me obligué a apartar esas ideas de mi cabeza, pensar en Solo más allá de lo estrictamente profesional era un error que no estaba dispuesta a cometer.  
Nos metimos en el ascensor y la presencia de Solo inundó la pequeña cabina, presionó el botón de su planta y las puertas se cerraron. Un silencio pesado inundó el ambiente, Solo estaba tenso, con el ceño profundamente fruncido y los ojos fijos en ninguna parte, eso no era buena señal. Inspiré tratando de relajarme, lo más probable era que hubiese algún problema con el programa de reuniones de la semana siguiente, seguramente le habrían cambiado alguna reunión a última hora y eso era algo que le molestaba profundamente. Me había dado cuenta gracias a sus reacciones, Solo no era muy hablador, pero su lenguaje corporal hablaba a voces por él, sobre todo en ese tipo de situaciones.  
Una vez llegamos a su planta nos recibió un pasillo ya desierto, hasta Claire se había ido, seguramente solamente quedásemos nosotros. Nos dirigimos a su despacho, me abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar primero, Solo no me miró en ningún momento, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Una vez dentro él se sentó en su silla y me hizo un gesto para que tomase asiento yo también, obedecí tranquilamente y me limité a esperar. Había aprendido que en estos casos era mejor que él tomase la iniciativa.  
Solo se removió un poco en su silla y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, ¿estaba nervioso?, eso me extrañó bastante, teniendo en cuenta que era un hombre con la sangre muy fría, que algo le pusiese nervioso no era buena señal. Resopló con algo de fastidio. Definitivamente, estaba bastante nervioso. Ay señor.   
Por primera vez desde que acabó la reunión me miró a la cara, su gesto, normalmente relajado cuando hablaba conmigo, estaba tenso y ligeramente crispado, algo no iba bien.  
-Siento que nos tengamos que quedar más tiempo de necesario. –empezó Solo con voz ronca- Pero esto es importante.  
Negué con la cabeza tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.  
-No se preocupe, ¿Qué es eso que tenía que comentarme?. –pregunté-   
Solo tomó aire y se volvió a pellizcar el puente de la nariz, supe que estaba intentando organizarse las ideas.  
-Imagino que conocerás la Gala que se organiza una vez al año en el Museo de Historia Natural. –comentó-  
Asentí, ¿quién no conocía la Gala?. Esa fiesta era famosa en todo el país, se organizaba una vez al año durante el mes de mayo y solamente asistían un grupo de gente bastante reducido entre los modelos más famosos, los empresarios y algunos invitados especiales. En ese momento creí entender por dónde iban los tiros, Solo tendría que asistir o algo así y seguramente le interfería con reuniones, por lo que las tendría que cambiar. Tampoco era para tanto.  
-Esto no sé si lo sabrás, -continuó Solo- pero parte de los invitados son los altos cargos de las empresas más punteras del panorama nacional. –volví a asentir, sí, sí que lo sabía, Tallie y yo nos pasábamos los meses de mayo durante la universidad pendientes las noticias de la Gala- Nuestra empresa entre ellas. –nuevo asentimiento por mi parte-  
-Industrias Skywalker es siempre uno de los principales organizadores, si mal no recuerdo. –comenté con suavidad-  
Fue el turno de Solo de asentir.  
-Me alegra que estés tan puesta en el tema, así será más fácil. –se permitió un asomo de sonrisa, pero se borró rápidamente de su rostro-  
Guardé un prudente silencio, tenía un mal presentimiento, me estaba oliendo una tormenta y tenía la impresión de que me iba a arrastrar. Solo fijó sus negros ojos en los míos y frunció el ceño aún más si era posible.  
-Leia es la que más involucrada está con el tema de la organización del evento. –siguió Solo en un tono de voz tan seco que casi cortaba- Por lo que le permiten elegir a esa parte extra de los invitados, más allá de los ya estipulados debido a sus cargos en la empresa.  
No, he de reconocer que de eso no tenía ni idea, pero por el tono de Solo no estaba muy ilusionado con el evento, por lo que me limité a negar con la cabeza y a seguir dejándole hablar.  
-Yo tengo que asistir todos los años. –bufó con fastidio- Por lo que esa semana va a ser una locura por aquí. –volví a asentir con precaución y vi cómo Solo abría uno de los cajones de su mesa y sacaba un folio- Y Leia ha tenido la maravillosa idea de designar a los invitados extra sin consultarlo con nadie, se ha limitado a pasar la lista.   
Me pasó el folio doblado a través del tablero, por alguna extraña razón no quise cogerlo, me limité a mirarlo con cara de evidente preocupación. Noté cómo el pulso se me aceleraba y una bola de nervios empezaba a formarse en mi estómago. Levanté la vista hacia los ojos de Solo, él seguía con esa expresión indescifrable.  
-Échale un ojo a ver si te suenan los nombres. –comentó-  
Con una mano temblorosa cogí el folio como si quemase, lo desdoblé con cuidado y empecé a leer la larga lista de nombres escritos por orden alfabético. He de reconocer que el grueso me sonaban de haberlos visto en reuniones o por los pasillos, por lo que empecé a imaginarme que Solo estaba sacando el tema a colación por temas de trabajo…   
Hasta que vi nombre casi al final de la lista.  
Se me cortó la respiración y noté cómo la sangre se me paralizaba en las venas. Tragué saliva varias veces intentando contener las náuseas y levanté la vista de nuevo hacia Solo, que me miraba atentamente con la misma cara de póker.   
-Enhorabuena, Rey. –dijo sardónicamente tras unos instantes de silencio- Este año vas a asistir a la Gala, invitada por la mismísima Leia.


	16. CAPÍTULO 15: Convénce(me)lo

Tuve el tiempo justo de llegar a casa antes de que Tallie, Rose y Maz llamasen al timbre y entrasen como una tromba en el recibidor con caras de consternación.   
-¿Estás bien?. –preguntó Tallie profundamente preocupada-  
-¿Qué ha pasado?. –inquirió Maz-  
-Dime que estás bien y que no tengo que matar a ese cabronazo. –dijo Rose agarrándome las manos-  
Me reí nerviosamente y negué con la cabeza.  
-No, Rose, no hay que matar a nadie. –las tranquilicé- Estoy bien… a medias, pero no ha pasado nada malo, os lo juro. Pasad, que tengo que contaros algo importante.  
Cerré la puerta del piso y nos dirigimos al salón, Tallie y Maz me obligaron a sentarme en el sofá, cada una a mi lado y Rose se puso en frente sentada en un sillón.  
-Rey, cuando has llamado a Rose y se las dicho que viniésemos… -empezó Maz, las tres se miraron entre sí- sonabas muy rara.  
-Sí, Rey. –siguió Tallie- Dinos qué ha pasado porque nos tienes en vilo.  
Rose no dijo nada, pero su cara reflejaba una rabia silenciosa y contenida que solamente salía cuando alguna de nosotras tenía problemas. Por un momento me sentí profundamente afortunada de tener a las amigas que tenía, pero por otra me sentí fatal por seguir manteniendo ese secretismo.  
-Vale… -suspiré y las miré respectivamente, tendría que empezar despacio- lo primero es aclarar estoy bien, no he tenido ningún accidente y a mis padres no les ha pasado nada. -Las tres se tranquilizaron visiblemente, Maz y Tallie suspiraron aliviadas, pero Rose seguía con el gesto fruncido- Ha sucedido algo inesperado en el trabajo. –la tranquilidad del aire desapareció y yo sonreí cansada- Los Solo-Skywalker me ha hecho una encerrona. Otra vez. A medias.  
-¿Qué?. –exclamaron Taz y Mallie al mismo tiempo-  
-Hijo de puta…-ladró Rose- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Que no tiene suficiente con tenerte trabajando más horas que un reloj o qué? Así te paga que te estés dejando los cuernos...  
-No, no, no, no. –me erguí en el sofá y me apresuré a volver a calmar los ánimos- No es nada de eso, os lo juro. Esta vez es diferente. –las tres volvieron a guardar un silencio tenso, las miré unos segundos y suspiré de nuevo- Dejad que os enseñe algo, va a ser más rápido si os lo enseño que si me pongo a hablar.   
Me levanté a por mi bolso, necesitaba el móvil para enseñarles la invitación de marras y aclarar el asunto. Una vez lo encontré, me volví a sentar en el sofá y les mostré el e-mail que el servidor de la compañía me había enviado. Las tres lo leyeron varias veces y me miraron extrañadas.  
-¿Una invitación del museo Nacional?. –preguntó Maz releyendo el e-mail- A una cena de empresa… en mayo, sí que es raro…  
Se hizo el silencio en el salón mientras seguían mirando el móvil mientras que yo me desvalijaba los sesos para explicárselo y hacerles ver la magnitud de la situación. Levanté la vista hacia Tallie, ella me devolvió la mirada, todavía confusa y asentí. Fue como si hubiese tenido una revelación. Perdió el color de la cara de golpe y se le cortó la respiración, Maz y Rose nos miraron como si de un partido de pin pon se tratase. Tallie fue la única que lo había entendido, abrió los ojos como platos, pegó un gritito agudo y se cubrió la boca con las manos, sobresaltando al resto.  
-Rey, -balbuceó agitando las manos en el aire y mirándome a mí y al móvil consecutivamente- ¿esa es una invitación para la…? -La miré con cara de circunstancias y volví a asentir- OH DIOS MÍO.  
Tallie empezó a gritar de pura euforia y a dar saltos en el sofá donde estaba sentada, hiperventilando y a abanicándose con la mano. Maz y Rose se miraron entre sí y luego se encararon conmigo.  
-Aquí hay algo que nosotras no sabemos y vosotras sí y ya nos lo estáis contando. –dijo Maz muy seria-  
Me pasé la mano por el pelo con una mezcla de cansancio y nerviosismo, se me había acelerado el pulso, asentí y me volví a levantar.  
-Voy a por una botella de vino que tengo en el frigo, unas copas y os cuento, que esto va para largo.  
Maz y Rose me dejaron espacio para ir a la cocina, cuando volví, Tallie seguía intentando tranquilizarse, estaba profundamente alterada, respirando con dificultad y secándose las lágrimas con los nudillos sin tocar su eyeliner. No pude evitar reírme al mirarla, Tallie me miró y negó con la cabeza mientras se sorbía la nariz con una risa nerviosa como respuesta a la mía.  
-Desembuchad. –ordenó Rose de muy mal humor- Porque como esto no se aclare pronto te juro que el lunes no va a hacer falta que vuelvas a esa maldita oficina.  
-Vale Rose. –dije en tono conciliador, le sonreí-  
Les serví una copa a cada una y me dejé caer en el respaldo del sofá, acomodándome y nerviosa, no sabía por dónde empezar a contarles. Miré el contenido de mi copa intentando ganar algo de tiempo, lo moví un poco y le di un sorbo mientras organizaba las ideas en mi cabeza.  
-No sé si os acordáis… -empecé despacio sin apartar la vista del fondo de la copa- pero cuando estábamos en la universidad, Tallie y yo íbamos siempre a las conferencias de Leia. – levanté la mirada, Maz y Rose asintieron, Tallie y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice y ella se quitó el abrigo y la chaqueta quedándose en mangas de camisa, seguía con mucho sofoco. Normal, yo estaría peor.- Bueno, pues no sé si también os acordaréis de que cuando llegaba mayo, tanto Tallie como yo estábamos muy pendiente de cuándo iba ser La Gala.   
Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los cuales Rose y Maz se miraron extrañadas intentando hacer un ejercicio de memoria. Fue Maz la primera en caer en la cuenta.  
-Sí que me acuerdo. –dijo Maz asintiendo- Me están viniendo los recuerdos, sí, qué follón dabais. -sonrió y sacudió la cabeza- Os pasabais el mes como locas, pendiente de cada cosa que anunciaban para esa fiesta. –asentí sonriendo con nostalgia, Tallie se sonó los mocos y asintió también- Esa fiesta era para recaudar fondos o algo así, ¿no?.  
Volví a asentir con la cabeza y miré a Rose, ya parecía estar más tranquila y eso me dio ánimos para seguir. Tomé aire de nuevo, hora de soltar la bomba. Noté cómo el pulso se me volvía a acelerar y me empezaban a sudar las manos.  
-Pues como bien sabréis, en esa gala, aparte de recaudar fondos para las diferentes ONGs nacionales e internacionales, hacer nuevas promesas de negocios, etc, etc, se juntan todas las celebridades del momento, la prensa nacional e internacional… y solamente asisten la élite de la élite de las empresas organizadoras y más potentes de la ciudad y del país. –seguí, Maz y Rose asintieron, tragué saliva- Industrias Skywalker entre ellas. –alargué el brazo para rellenar la copa de vino y darle un largo sorbo, me retiré el pelo de la cara y apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, vamos Rey- Pues resulta que este año no va a ser diferente, a excepción de una cosa… -las miré con cara de circunstancias y se me escapó una risa nerviosa, me cubrí los ojos con la mano que tenía libre, Maz se irguió en el asiento, tensa como la cuerda de un piano y Rose tenía el ceño lo más fruncido posible sin decir ni media, el ambiente en ese salón se podía cortar con un cuchillo- y es que, para evitar confusiones y que intercepten las invitaciones, han enviado las entradas por correo a los invitados, y a sus representantes, por supuesto, a través de los servidores de las empresas organizadoras. –desvié la vista hacia el aparentemente inofensivo móvil encima de la mesa de café, tenía el pulso por las nubes y me temblaban los labios, las tres estaban conteniendo la respiración, expectantes- Y hoy me ha llegado una de esas invitaciones… a petición de la mismísima Leia Skywalker en pago por mis servicios para con su hijo y la empresa.  
Dejé que la explicación calase, bajé la vista y volví a beber de la copa. Hubieron unos instantes en los cuales nos miramos entre nosotras, conteniendo el aliento, unos instantes de silencio antes de que las cuatro empezásemos a gritar de pura euforia. Tallie empezó a llorar, Rose saltó al sofá para abrazarme a la misma vez que Maz, las cuatro como adolescentes gritando de ilusión y de alegría. Quizá que fue en ese momento cuando fui plenamente consciente de mi situación y me solidaricé con Tallie poniéndome a llorar yo también.  
-OH DIOS MÍO REY. –gritó Rose riendo entre lágrimas- Te han invitado a la fiesta más exclusiva del año, hija de la gran puta. Vas a ver a la creme de la creme del país. A los tíos más guapos del mundo y a los más ricachones. –se sorbió la nariz y se aclaró la garganta- Y encima estás soltera, capulla con suerte, te los vas a poder tirar a todos sin restricciones.  
Tallie seguía llorando en el sofá y Maz la abrazó entre risas intentando calmarla entre risas, el maquillaje se le había ido en su mayor parte, tenía los ojos negros como los de un panda y la nariz roja de los mocos. No podía articular palabra alguna, por lo que se limitó a dejarse abrazar por Maz. Todas estábamos en ese estado de éxtasis, gritando como locas entre risas y abrazos; nos pasamos así unos cuantos minutos y casi se nos había olvidado parte del motivo principal por el cual estaban todas en el salón de mi piso. Fue Maz la que tuvo la amabilidad de recordármelo tras la euforia momentánea.  
-Oye, ¿y qué pinta Solo en todo esto?. –preguntó Maz con dificultad-  
Cierto.  
-Eso. –dijo Rose separándose de mí- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese capullo en todo esto?.  
-Si me dejáis respirar, os lo cuento. –respondí intentando salir de la prisión de sus brazos, me había quedado atrapada en lo más hondo del cojín.  
Rose y Maz se separaron dejándome espacio, intenté volver a sentarme como estaba antes de que se me abalanzasen. Rose se quedó sentada en el resposa brazos del sofá y me miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y restos de lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos rasgados. Todas necesitamos unos segundos para recomponernos, Tallie seguía medio descompuesta, sabía que para ella iba a ser una verdadera bomba y casi me dio pena. Volví a apartarme el pelo de la cara, parpadeé un par de veces para aclararme la vista y tomé una profunda inspiración. Noté cómo me subían los colores, el corazón se me ponía de nuevo a mil y se me trababa la lengua. Ahí necesité un tiempo extra.  
-Vale… -dije tratando de poner de nuevo mis ideas en orden- He de reconocer que ha sido Solo el que ha tenido la amabilidad de contarme toda esta movida antes de que la invitación me pillase por sorpresa, por lo que por eso tengo que darle las gracias. –suspiré tratando de calmarme, tenía la atención plena de las tres de nuevo puesta en mí, por lo que me obligué a volver a la carga- También me ha explicado por encima un poco las normas básicas de la gala. –tragué saliva- Y me ha dicho que llevar acompañante es una norma imprescindible. –contuvieron el aliento y yo me mordí los labios- Y claro, yo le he dicho que no tengo pareja. –solté una risa nerviosa mientra sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro- Y va el tío y me suelta que él tampoco. –esa vez fue Rose la que gritó, la miré asintiendo, más roja que la grana, Maz y Tallie estaban con la boca abierta- Y entonces le he preguntado si el acompañante podía ser cualquiera, no necesariamente mi pareja como tal, y me ha dicho que sí, que el acompañante no importaba quién fuese siempre y cuando llevase a alguien. –las miré respectivamente- Y claro, pues yo pensé en vosotras, en decírselo a una, pero también me parecía muy injusto que fuese solamente una y el resto no. –el silencio que había en ese salón era sofocante, miré a Tallie con gesto cómplice- De hecho, te lo iba a ofrecer a ti, Tallie, que siempre íbamos juntas a las conferencias de Leia. –Tallie estuvo a punto de desmayarse, agarró la mano de Maz apretando tan fuerte como le permitían sus dedos- Y Solo, en su gran alarde de inteligencia, me sugirió que podía pedírselo a alguien de la empresa, que eso está perfectamente permitido, ya que hay muchos matrimonios entre los altos cargos de la empresa. –Rose volvió a gritar cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos- Y claro, yo, en mi estado de confusión absoluta estaba pensando en Poe y en el resto de gente que conocía del departamento. – me reí por lo bajo y las miré añadiendo todavía más tensión al asunto- No iban por ahí los tiros. –necesité un segundo para recomponerme-  
Me levanté del sofá y empecé a andar por el salón, necesitaba aire y estaba empezando a hiperventilar. Las miré de nuevo, estaban calladas, tensas y con los ojos como platos.  
-Solo se ha coronado diciendo que podía invitar a alguien que estuviese en mi misma situación. –dije riéndome y notando una bola de nervios enorme en la boca del estómago y Rose empezó a darle golpes al pobre sofá tratando de controlarse- Eh, espera, que la cosa no acaba aquí, no grites todavía – le dije señalándola - Y claro, yo, tonta de remate y empanada de la vida que soy, pues pensando “oye, pues sí, qué gran idea, ya me buscaré a alguien”. –me paré en medio del salón y las miré muerta de vergüenza- Necesité casi dos minutos para caer en la cuenta. –volví cubrirme los ojos con la mano libre- Entonces, os lo juro que noté como si me hubiesen pegado un tiro, lo miro de golpe y le suelto “¿estás insinuando algo?”, el “usted” se fue de paseo, no le interesaba la conversación. –tragué saliva y carraspeé- “¿estoy insinuando algo?” –dije intentando imitar su voz, no me salió muy bien- y yo, “¿lo estás?”, me quería tirar por la ventana en ese mismo momento. El muy tío se me queda mirando y me dice “es posible”. –Tallie volvió a gritar, la miré asintiendo y riéndome cada vez más nerviosa- Casi me desmayo ahí en medio. –tomé aire por última vez antes de soltar la bomba gorda-Por lo que sí, Ben Solo me ha pedido que vaya con él a la Gala como su acompañante, ya que ambos tenemos que asistir y no tenemos pareja oficial. -concluí apurando el contenido de la copa-  
Esa vez fue Rose la que se abalanzó sobre mí y se enganchó como si fuese un mono, lanzando la copa de vino por los aires y que se estrelló en algún punto del suelo. Estaba loca de euforia y tuve que tomarla para que no se cayese. Maz y Tallie se sumaron al abrazo colectivo instantes después, volviendo a gritar como adolescentes en medio del salón, dando saltos y riéndonos como tontas, felices y llenas de adrenalina.  
-OH DIOS MÍO REY. –Me gritaba Rose en la oreja-   
Me reí todavía más fuerte a pesar de que casi me destrozó el tímpano, tuve que dejarla en el suelo porque mi equilibrio ya empezaba a fallarme, Rose me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y abanicándose con las manos, Maz y Tallie estaban igual.  
-¿Y qué le has dicho?. –preguntó Tallie con voz rota de tanto gritar-  
Me alejé un par de pasos de ellas y noté la ansiedad volver a subirme por la garganta.  
-Ese es el problema…. –murmuré- que no le he dicho nada.  
-¿QUÉ?. –gritaron las tres a la vez, mirándome como si estuviese loca-  
-No, a ver, -me apresuré a aclarar, me pasé las manos por el pelo buscando la tranquilidad que no tenía- en un principio, la respuesta ha sido “no”…  
-¿QUÉ?. –volvieron a gritar-  
-Pero luego le he dicho que me lo pensaría. –me defendí- Estaba muy nerviosa, jo. –las miré buscando compasión- Le he pedido que me diese este fin de semana para pensarlo, que se lo diría el lunes. –clavé en ellas la mirada- Y ha dicho que vale.  
Tallie se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón, Rose puso los brazos en jarras negando con la cabeza y Maz empezó a andar por el salón.  
-¿Puedo preguntarte a qué se deben tantas dudas?. –preguntó Maz suavemente-  
Asentí y me senté en el sofá yo también.  
-Tengo miedo. –reconocí- Tengo mucho miedo, el mero hecho de haber sido invitada ya me parece un error, no me preguntéis por qué, no lo sé, pero es una punzada que siento en lo más profundo de mis tripas. –sacudí la cabeza con impotencia- Y una vez recibes la invitación ya estás prácticamente obligada a ir. –tragué saliva, me temblaban las manos- Y en parte no quiero ir, ese ambiente no es para la gente normal y de a pie, estar rodeada tanta gente famosa e importante sin haber ido nunca a nada parecido… No es lo mío.  
-Eso no lo sabes, Rey. –dijo Maz con dulzura cogiéndome las manos entre las suyas- Tú misma lo has dicho, nunca has ido, por lo que todavía no sabes si te gusta o no.  
-Pero yo allí no pinto nada. –musité al borde del llanto- Yo soy una don nadie, no tengo ningún apellido que me sirva de salvoconducto para entrar, por Dios, por no tener, no tengo prácticamente apellido. –me intenté controlar con todas mis fuerzas- ¿Qué puñetas hago yo en esa Gala? Nada. Ya podía haberme “recompensado” de otra manera, con unas vacaciones pagadas en el Caribe, por ejemplo.  
Solté una risa nerviosa y ellas me miraron con ternura.  
-No eres ninguna don nadie. –replicó Maz con ese tono firme pero dulce que usaba cuando quería hacernos entrar en razón- Eres la jefa de la sección de traducción legal de tres idiomas de una de las patentes más punteras del país a cargo de Ben Solo, y su mano derecha, Rey. No me extraña que te haya querido invitar. Y más teniendo en cuenta lo que estás haciendo por tu empresa y por la suya. – sonrió con cariño y la miré con los ojos vidriosos- No eres ninguna oficinista del tres al cuarto, tienes un cargo importante dentro de esa empresa, tan importante que te codeas con Ben Solo a diario.  
-Además, -intervino Tallie soniendo- no vas a ir sola, piensa que puedes ir con todo un experto en la materia que te puede ayudar en todo momento. Porque dudo mucho que Ben Solo se vaya a escaquear de la gala.  
-No, no puede. –negué con la cabeza alejando las lágrimas de mis ojos- Él tiene la obligación de asistir. –Me mordí el labio inferior, estaba muy frustrada- Y ese es el problema, Ben Solo es un problema de dimensiones bíblicas. -hundí el rostro en las rodillas- Él es prácticamente una figura pública, toda la prensa sabe quién es, y si voy con él colgada de su brazo a la Gala, voy a ser la comidilla de toda la noche, de la empresa y mi cara va a correr por todas partes. Y no quiero eso.  
Rose me rodeó los hombros y trató de calmarme, Tallie me acariciaba la espalda y Maz siguió diciendo verdades como puños que hacían que mis pobres nervios se calmasen.  
-Rey. –murmuró Maz- La prensa no puede entrar a la Gala en sí, ¿verdad?. –asentí aún con la cabeza hundida- Y si mal no recuerdo, alguna vez se ha comentado que Solo había entrado por la puerta de atrás para evitar precisamente a los periodistas. –volví a asentir- Puedes pedirle que este año repita la jugada. -aventuró-  
Esa posibilidad no se me había ocurrido, me incorporé poco a poco y cogí un pañuelo para sonarme la nariz.  
-Eso es una tontería. No vas a entrar a esa Gala por la puerta de atrás como una rata. –intervino Rose sacudiendo la cabeza, me miró con los ojos echando chispas- Rey, la mujer más importante de la ciudad te ha invitado personalmente a esa fiesta y su hijo te ha pedido que vayas con él a esa Gala. –me agarró las manos y las apretó entre las suyas- Eso es una oportunidad que no se va a repetir. No lo pienses como un viaje al desastre, miles de personas en toda la ciudad y en todo el país desearía poder asistir a ese evento, nosotras incluidas. –se señaló a sí misma y a las demás- Por no hablar de las cientos de mujeres oportunistas que harían cola y venderían a sus madres para poder aparecer en esa pedazo de fiesta de la mano de Ben Solo y conseguir ese momento de fama que podrían usar para vivir del cuento el resto de sus vidas. –me reí nerviosa y Rose sonrió más ampliamente- Y te ha elegido a ti, campeona. –Rose me cogió el rostro entre las manos, sonreía con ternura y noté un asomo de llanto acumularse en mi garganta- Y si te lo ha pedido a ti, Rey, no es por cualquier cosa, es porque ha visto que eres una tía impresionante, que no solamente está supervisando la traducción de una de las patentes más importantes de la década y que les va a catapultar a niveles estratosféricos, -Rose me soltó mientras agitaba las manos en el aire para darle énfasis a sus palabras, y siendo realistas, lo estaba consiguiendo- sino que también has sido capaz de hacer que las negociaciones con otras empresas sean mucho mejores. Que Ben Solo te lleve del brazo en esa pedazo de alfombra roja esa noche no es una suerte para ti. Es para él. –volví a sonreír un poco negando con la cabeza- Esta invitación no es casualidad, Rey, -Rose me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- es el resultado de tu talento y tu trabajo duro.  
Algo se quebró dentro de mí y me derrumbé en medio del salón, echándome a llorar como una magdalena. Hundí el rostro entre las manos entre largos hipidos y convulsiones, Rose me abrazó meciéndome entre sus brazos, Maz me acariciaba el pelo y Tallie iba sacando pañuelos para que me limpiase la cara. Me permitieron llorar tanto como lo necesitase, me permitieron desahogarme y soltar toda la bola de nervios y de ansiedad acumulados durante toda la tarde, dejándome vacía. Tras unos cuantos minutos noté que el llanto retrocedía y volvía la calma a mi atormentada cabeza.  
-Hey, -dijo Tallie con una sonrisa- ¿mejor?. –asentí y me froté los ojos limpiándome las lágrimas- Bien, cielo, tranquila, que no va a pasar nada malo.  
Poco a poco me fui separando del abrazo de Rose, las miré un poco avergonzada y me soné de nuevo la nariz.  
-Lamento el numerito. -murmuré- No me esperaba que fuese a acabar así.  
-No te juzgo. –respondió Tallie- Ya me has visto antes cómo me he puesto. Seguro que en estos instantes soy un panda. –sacó un espejo de mano de su bolso y se miró la cara- Sip, lista para el zoo.  
Reí y las abracé a las tres con toda la fuerza que pude.  
-Muchas gracias. -murmuré- No sé qué haría sin vosotras.  
-Yo te digo lo que vamos a hacer. –atajó Rose, la miré con curiosidad- Nosotras –se señaló a sí misma, a Maz y a Tallie- vamos a pedir una pedazo de bandeja de sushi vegetariano que nos deje tumbadas en el sofá mientras tú –me señaló con el dedo- te vas derechita a la ducha a calmarte y a ponerte el pijama, -asentí con sonrisa cansada- vamos a ver una peli de esas que ves por los actores y no por la trama. Y –me miró con cara que no daba lugar a discusiones- le vas a enviar un mensaje a Solo diciéndole que vaya pensando qué corbata se va a poner el viernes 20 de mayo, porque va a ir a esa Gala con la tía más impresionante del país, es decir, tú.


	17. CAPÍTULO 16:  Limpiar la casa es limpiar las ideas

Ese fin de semana fue quizás que el más normal que tuve en las últimas semanas. Me olvidé de móvil y de mis amigas durante un par de días a petición propia para tener tiempo para mí y mi atolondrada cabeza. Tenía mucho que hacer y mucho que pensar. Lo principal era poner orden en mi piso, que estaba que daba miedo entrar y ese desorden no me ayudaba en absoluto a aclararme ni a trabajar. Por lo que ese sábado por la mañana me hice un moño en lo alto de la cabeza, me puse la ropa más vieja que tenía y me obligué a limpiar hasta debajo de las alfombras.  
Limpiar es uno de esos ejercicios que, en el momento oportuno, pueden ser una terapia que no sabías que necesitabas. El hecho de estar haciendo movimientos tan mecánicos que no implicasen una gran concentración hacían que el cerebro divagase y que él mismo se aclarase para encontrar la solución a los problemas. El mío necesitó más de una hora de limpiar polvo, barrer, limpiar cristales y fregar para empezar a ver la luz al final del túnel: tenía que hacerme a la idea de quién era, social y profesionalmente.   
Hasta hacía un par de años yo era una traductora legal más, pero en el momento en el que me enrolé para desarrollar la patente de Luz Blanca dejé de serlo. Y el hecho de haberme trasladado a Industrias Skywalker era la prueba definitiva de que la Rey que había entrado a hacer las prácticas de la universidad con Lazlo no era la misma que había firmado su primer contrato como intérprete, ni la que luego fue traductora legal, ni mucho menos la que en ese momento limpiaba los baldosines del baño con un cepillo de dientes para quitarles el moho y la humedad. Había evolucionado y crecido, aprendido y ascendido, aunque en mi cabeza siguiese considerándome como la misma estudiante asustada que entró en la oficina de Lazlo con veinte años. Me sequé el sudor con el dobladillo de la camiseta, eso tenía que cambiar.  
En ese momento, la Rey que estaba trabajando para Industrias Skywalker tenía que asumir su sitio en la sociedad y sus nuevas responsabilidades, así como sus nuevos privilegios y futuras oportunidades. No podía seguir obligándome a pensar que no me merecía estar donde estaba, que no me merecía que me reconociesen mi trabajo y que yo misma me negase las oportunidades de prosperar que se ponían en mi camino. Bufé frotando con más ganas, eso era ponerme la zancadilla con el mero fin de atormentarme porque sí. Tenía que asumir que si estaba trabajando con y para Ben Solo no era mera suerte, que si él mismo, y la directora Leia, habían decidido que era la idónea para el trabajo que estaba haciendo, era el resultado de mi trabajo duro y demostrar que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarme para que las cosas saliesen bien.  
Y eso incluía ir a La Gala. Con Ben Solo como mi acompañante.  
Pensar en eso todavía hacía que los nervios me cosquilleasen en el estómago y que un rubor me cubriese el rostro, ir con mi jefe a un sitio tan importante se me hacía muy raro. Pero primero tienes que llamarlo y decírselo, me recordé. El cepillo de dientes se me resbaló de las manos y salió volando a la bañera. El corazón me latía con fuerza de pensarlo. Me obligué a sonreír, por primera vez iba a dejar de ser una espectadora para ser partícipe de la fiesta con la que soñaba ir desde que entré a la universidad, y eso era una realidad difícil de asumir. Suspiré y volví a frotar, todavía me quedaban baldosines que limpiar y mucho que pensar. 

Una vez hube terminado me di una larga ducha, me puse un pijama limpio y me senté en el sofá a mirar por el enorme ventanal a sus espaldas. Estaba muy cansada y todavía me quedaban cosas por hacer, pero me permití ese descanso y disfrutar del silencio.  
Lo cierto y verdad es que me encantaba mi piso, vivía allí desde hacía tres años, lo compré en el mismo momento que salieron a la venta. En realidad era un ático situado en una urbanización completamente nueva, no muy alejado del centro de la ciudad, con unas vistas impresionantes y muy bien construido. Su orientación era tal que siempre había brisa en toda la casa, las habitaciones eran amplias y con mucha luz, la cocina era espaciosa y bien iluminada, tenía dos baños completos y dos plazas de garaje para mí sola. Amueblarlo me llevó casi un año entero de dar muchas vueltas y elegir muchos muebles de aquí y de allí, pero el resultado final era el que a mí me gustaba y llenaba: clásico pero elegante. Jugaba con gamas de colores en cada habitación: mientras que la cocina era una escala de blancos y grises, el salón eran escalas de colores rojizos y tierra, los baños eran azules pastel y mi habitación jugaba con los tonos crema. Los muebles eran de madera maciza color caramelo y chocolate, las alfombras eran de color crudo y había macetas repartidas por todo el piso para darle algo de vida.  
Mi oficina era la enorme mesa del comedor, no tenía despacho como tal porque me hacía sentir enclaustrada; cuando estaba en casa me gustaba tener mi espacio y eso implicaba que la mesa para diez personas del comedor era la candidata idónea para ser mi centro de operaciones.  
Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida y me desperté casi a media tarde. Suspirando, me levanté a la cocina para hacerme un sándwich y un té caliente, tenía trabajo que hacer. Confieso que, cuando me llevaba trabajo a casa, a veces rendía mejor de cara a la noche y prefería quedarme hasta las tantas de la madrugada delante del ordenador y de los papeles a levantarme temprano y que el día me cundiese. Dependía mucho de mi estado de ánimo.  
Encendí el portátil y abrí el correo, le dediqué una hora larga a contestar a todos los mensajes de los traductores a mi cargo y enviarles las versiones ya corregidas y escaneadas con las pautas a seguir y correcciones a llevar a cabo. También le envié a Poe todo el trabajo de la semana y a pedirle que en cuanto pudiese me enviase el siguiente lote. También vi un correo de mis padres preguntándome cómo me iba y sentí una punzada de remordimientos por no haber hablado con ellos en las últimas semanas. Eché un vistazo al reloj, al ver que no era muy tarde decidí llamarles y ponerles al día, no hablaba mucho con ellos, no lo suficiente. Descolgaron al tercer timbre.  
-Hola, Rey. –dijo mi madre con su dulzura habitual-  
-Hola mamá. –respondí sonriendo- ¿Qué tal?.  
-Muy bien. ¿Y tú?.  
-Bien, llamaba para poneros al día…  
Nos pasamos casi media hora hablando de cómo había cambiado mi vida en los últimos dos meses y también le confesé el agobio que sentía ante las nuevas oportunidades que tenía delante, mi oficina, los compañeros de trabajo, y cómo no, mi jefe. Le conté la evolución que había tenido conmigo, cómo llevamos el trabajo en equipo y el tema de la Gala. Le confesé mis miedos y mis dudas de lo que suponía asistir y de que posiblemente accediese a ir con Solo, mi madre guardó unos minutos de silencio, su perspectiva como alguien que estaba fuera de todo este asunto era, casi siempre, útil.  
-Rey, ¿te acuerdas de esa vecina tan insoportable que decía siempre lo de “tú lo que tienes que hacer es buscarte un ejecutivo rico al que engancharte del brazo”?. –preguntó mi madre muy seria-  
-Para no acordarme, -respondí mirando al techo- era lo único que me decía cuando iba al instituto y me veía pasar.  
-Pues te voy a decir una cosa respecto a esa frase. – cuando mi madre sonaba así sabía que se estaba hablando muy en serio – Ese ejecutivo de éxito con el cual te tienes que casar eres tú, querida. Deja de ponerte tantas trabas innecesarias, lo único que vas a hacer es desperdiciar el momento en el que vives, pensando que no te lo mereces y que se lo deberían de dar a alguien más. Si no fuese por ti misma no estarías donde estás, así que deja de lloriquear y plántate en la oficina de ese jefe tuyo y dile que sí.   
No pude evitar reírme, en ese aspecto, Rose y mi madre se parecían mucho.  
-Además, -pude notar cómo sonreía a través del auricular- si no tuve que ir ni una sola vez al despacho de tus profesores en el instituto a sacarte de los líos en los que te metías, porque tú sabías salir solita, no me hagas ir ahora a la oficina de tu jefe por ti.  
Mi sonrisa se amplió más, hablamos un poco más y colgué el teléfono enviándole un beso enorme a mi padre. Me quedé mirando la pantalla en negro durante unos minutos, dándole vueltas a las palabras de mi madre, las de mis amigas la noche anterior y las mías propias de hacía unas horas mientras me peleaba con los baldosines y los rodapiés. Miré mi reflejo en la ventana, inspiré hondo y me enfrenté a mis propios ojos. Hora de agarrar la situación por los cuernos.

Ese lunes esperé a Ben Solo en la entrada de la Torre Skywalker sobre la hora habitual antes de irnos a comer, esa semana teníamos dos reuniones nada más, pero aun así había que prepararlas. Lo vi venir de lejos, su figura destacaba entre la del resto, poca gente había tan alta como él en ese mismo edificio. Lo saludé con una sonrisa de cortesía y empezamos a andar hacia el parking, esa reunión iba a ser en otro sitio e íbamos a comer fuera. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta haber llegado al restaurante y haber empezado a comer, donde empezamos a discutir la reunión de esa tarde y lo que Solo tenía planeado. No saqué el tema de la Gala colación hasta haber terminado, entrada ya la noche, y habernos montado en el coche de vuelta a la Torre.   
Mirando el reloj del salpicadero vi que marcaban casi las nueve. Aunque los días se empezaban a notar ya un poco más largos, todavía se hacía de noche pronto y dentro del habitáculo del coche se estaba muy oscuro, la única iluminación eran los iconos del coche, la pantalla del navegador y las farolas intermitentes que nos alumbraban al pasar. No sabía por qué, pero en esos instantes me sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para hablar de temas más serios con Solo, quizá porque no teníamos que mirarnos a la cara y eso lo hacía más fácil. Inspiré hondo, teníamos una conversación pendiente y lo sabíamos.  
-Me gustaría comentarle algo. –empecé con suavidad-  
-Tú dirás. –respondió el mirando a la carretera-  
-Quería hablarle de la Gala. –lo dije con toda la tranquilidad posible, Solo asintió despacio- Quería preguntarle si la solicitud del viernes sigue en pie.  
Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo una de las comisuras de Ben Solo ascendía a modo de una pequeña sonrisa, se giró un poco para mirarme.  
-Depende. –contestó aun sonriendo- ¿Quieres que siga en pie?.  
Noté un rubor cubrirme las mejillas y le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente.  
-Sí… -respondí con un hilo de voz- Me gustaría que siguiese en pie. –sacudí la cabeza, tragué saliva y me obligué a hablar con claridad- Me gustaría mucho ir a la Gala con usted.   
Solo me miró, su sonrisa se amplió un poco y asintió.  
-Vale. -accedió- Lo único es que te voy a dejar a ti el enviarle a Leia el correo diciéndole que vamos juntos. –sus ojos brillaron divertidos, ante mi cara de sorpresa no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo- No todo el trabajo lo voy a hacer yo.  
Me dejé caer contra el asiento y no pude evitar reírme yo también.   
-De acuerdo. -accedí- Cuando lleguemos la informo. –me mordí el labio algo nerviosa- Gracias.   
-¿Por?. –preguntó extrañado-  
Noté que el pulso se me aceleraba y me ponía más colorada.  
-Por haberme invitado a ir con usted… -murmuré- Por no dejarme sola ante un evento de tanto calibre. –sonreí un poco- La verdad es que ir con alguien que conozco y ya tiene experiencia es una gran ayuda.  
La cara de Solo era indescifrable, pero juraría haber visto una pequeña chispa de alegría genuina en el fondo de sus oscuros ojos.  
-No te preocupes, Rey. –dijo Solo por toda respuesta- Lo harás bien.   
-Pero tengo que pedirle un favor. – intervine, Solo arqueó una ceja pero asintió, tomé aire de nuevo- Lo único que le pido es que no entremos por la puerta de atrás como hizo usted hace un par de años.  
Ahí le pillé con la guardia baja y se me giró hacia mí con la boca entreabierta y el ceño fruncido, su cara de completa confusión y de que le hubiesen pillado por sorpresa era un poema. No pude evitar echarme a reír y me cubrí la boca con el dorso de la mano; Solo seguía intentando asimilar el golpe.  
-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?. –inquirió todavía sorprendido. Lo miré intentando controlar la risa, no me salió muy bien- Tú sabes más de esa Gala de lo que me has contado. –declaró y asentí limpiándome las lágrimas-  
-Llevo siguiendo la Gala desde que entré en la universidad. –le confesé con voz rota de reírme- El año que más dio que hablar fue el que apareció por la puerta de atrás, huyendo de la prensa.  
Solo bufó y negó con la cabeza. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-A ver si vas a saber tú más que yo.   
-Lo dudo mucho. –negué sonriendo-   
Solo volvió a bufar y centró su atención en la carretera, haciendo que el silencio volviese al coche. Pero a diferencia de lo que había sentido en otras ocasiones, sentí que ese silencio ya no era tenso, era más bien un silencio cómplice de bromas y cómodo. Un silencio de dos personas que disfrutaban de la compañía mutua y que no necesitaban hablar para estar a gusto.   
En ese momento sentí una mezcla extra cocerse en mi pecho, por una parte, me sentía orgullosa de haber conseguido que, quizás el hombre más difícil que había conocido en mi vida, me viese un poco más allá de la oficina, me había invitado a la Gala, por Dios; pero también sentí una punzada de miedo, ¿me estaba arriesgando mucho?, ¿estaba cruzando una línea que no se debía de cruzar?. Por suerte o por desgracia no tardamos mucho en llegar de nuevo a la Torre Skywalker, Solo seguía con una visible mezcla de diversión y enfado a partes iguales, yo por mi parte también me lo estaba pasando en grande, pero también estaba visiblemente nerviosa, profundamente sumida en esas emociones encontradas.   
Una vez en el parking, por norma general, cada uno recogía sus cosas, nos despedíamos y nos íbamos cada uno por nuestra cuenta, y yo estaba cerrando la puerta trasera con mi maletín y mis papeles en la mano, dispuesta a irme a mi coche y directa a casa, pero Solo tenía otros planes.  
-El viernes por la mañana habrá una reunión en la sala de conferencias de Leia para hablar de la Gala. –me informó apoyándose en el coche- Tendrás que asistir y sentarte conmigo, por lo general se sientan los invitados y sus respectivos acompañantes juntos para darles las instrucciones.  
Asentí, de verdad que me seguía costando asimilar que de verdad iba a ir a la Gala, y más con él.  
-Imagino que nos dirán el tema de este año. –comenté suavemente, Solo asintió con un asomo de sonrisa- Espero que sea sencillo. –deseé mirándolo de reojo mientras me colocaba la chaqueta-  
-He oído que va a ser cada pareja un tema. –dijo con cierto fastidio-   
-Vamos a ir a juego, pues. –sonreí divertida, Solo volvió a asentir, hubo unos instantes de silencio antes de atreverme a preguntarle la pregunta del millón- ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué me lo ha pedido a mí? Podía haber sido cualquiera. -Solo me miró largamente y yo noté cómo me subían los colores, me apresuré a intentar aclararlo- Me refiero que, no quiero sonar pretenciosa ni nada por el estilo, pero…  
-Prefiero ir con alguien que conozco y que sabe llevar una conversación. –me cortó ahorrándome más bochorno- Y puesto que vamos juntos a todas partes, no me pareció una mala idea. –sonrió de medio lado- ¿Tan raro te resulta?.  
-Un poco. –admití, me dejé caer contra la puerta del conductor- Se me hace muy raro todavía el pensar que soy parte de esto. –señalé el parking con los brazos - Se me hace muy grande. Por no hablar del hecho de estar trabajando tan directamente con usted. –lo miré todavía abrumada- Todo el mundo habla de Industrias Skywalker y de todo lo que hacen, todo el mundo sabe quién es Ben Solo y quién es la directora Leia, conozco a mucha gente que trabaja, o ha trabajado, con ustedes, pero nadie que haya dicho “no, yo trabajo en la misma sección que ellos, los he visto en persona y son de esta manera o de otra ”. Siempre se habla de ustedes como si fuesen inalcanzables, como si viviesen en otro planeta. –suspiré, Solo me escuchaba con atención y sin interrumpirme- Y el hecho de estar aquí trabajando codo con codo para esas personas que nos han vendido prácticamente como leyendas urbanas que solamente se pueden ver en las revistas y en la tele… es muy raro y abrumador a partes iguales. Por eso me cuesta tanto creer que lo que me está pasando ahora mismo es real y no un sueño muy salvaje. –me reí suavemente, Solo seguía sin decir ni media, recostado contra el coche y mirándome mientras hablaba, de repente me pudo el pudor y me recompuse- Siento si le estoy aburriendo, seguro que tiene muchas cosas que hacer y yo le estoy haciendo perder el tiempo. –hice el amago de irme, pero Solo me detuvo-  
-Quizá que por esa actitud tuya te lo he dicho. –dijo parándome en seco, lo miré confusa- Llevas un mes y pico trabajando conmigo y todavía te andas con pies de plomo con cada palabra que dices. –su sonrisa se amplió un poco- No tienes la humildad fingida del grueso de gente que conozco y que en muchas ocasiones trabaja para nosotros. La tuya es genuina, Rey, no dices cumplidos vacíos para intentar agradarme ni a mí ni a Leia, no intentas aprovecharte de tu posición en la empresa y te dejas la piel en tu trabajo. Hasta te has encarado conmigo alguna vez sin miedo a lo que pudiese pasar. –comentó divertido- Entiende que el sorprendido también sea yo.  
Lo miré con los ojos como platos. ¿Que el sorprendido era él?, pero si la que no daba crédito era yo, era la primera vez que Solo hablaba tanto conmigo y con un tono tan suave. Y tampoco tenía ni idea de que me tuviese en tal alta estima.   
Lo miré a los ojos y, por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos, le sonreí de verdad; no esa sonrisa amable y profesional, no, una sonrisa que bien podría haber salido con Rose.  
-Gracias, Solo. –le dije- Estoy deseando ver lo que se nos viene encima.  
-¿Aunque eso incluya cámaras y flashes apuntando hacia ti?. –preguntó, asentí con confianza- Pues entonces de nada.  
Volví a notar esa mezcla extraña de emociones pincharme en el centro del pecho, esta vez más fuerte.   
Tragué saliva, quise pensar que Solo me hablaba así desde el punto de vista meramente profesional, de que me había invitado a ir con él por meras cuestiones prácticas y que no había nada más allá de aprecio por mi trabajo bajo esas palabras tan tiernas. Quise creerlo, de verdad que sí, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que había algo más, que no era tangible todavía pero que estaba ahí.


	18. CAPÍTULO 17: ¿Qué me pasa?

En primer lugar, reconozco que no sé qué me hizo invitar a Rey a ir conmigo a la Gala. Su reacción al ver su nombre en la lista de invitados personales de Leia fue de absoluto terror y me miró pálida como un muerto. Maldije a mi madre por enésima vez ese día, odiaba que hiciese lo que le daba la gana sin consultarlo con absolutamente nadie.  
-T-tiene que ser un error…-atinó a decir, le temblaban los labios- No puede ser…  
Cualquier otra persona se habría puesto a dar saltos de alegría al enterarse que iba a poder asistir a la Gala, mientras que el resto que se habían quedado fuera venderían a sus madres por cambiarse el puesto.   
Pero no, Rey no.   
Con ella nada era normal. Volví a maldecir a Leia, era demasiado impulsiva y no tenía en cuenta a nadie. “Estoy segura de que le va a encantar, no se me ocurre una manera mejor de agradecerle todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros”, me había dicho esta mañana cuando me entregó la maldita lista. Pues ahí tenías su “alegría” con la situación, apreté los dientes con rabia. Me daba pena, esa sorpresa era algo que definitivamente no se había visto venir, por muy previsora que fuese.  
-Tienes que llevar acompañante. –le dije-  
El silencio se hizo incluso más pesado, Rey se hundió en la silla y miró al suelo con cara de absoluta derrota. Me sentía como si la hubiese sentenciado a muerte y eso me hizo removerme incómodo en la silla, joder Leia, menuda la que me has liado. Al rato me miró y se vi cómo se ponía roja como la grana.  
-No tengo pareja con la que ir. -tartamudeó-  
Eso me pilló por sorpresa, no sé por qué, pero así fue. No se me había pasado por la cabeza que una mujer tan impresionante como ella no tuviese a nadie. Cuando me preguntó si el acompañante en cuestión podía ser cualquiera y no necesariamente su pareja, me pareció ver una chispa de esperanza en sus preciosos ojos.   
Algo dentro de mí se agitó ante la idea de ver a Rey asistir con alguien más, no supe decir qué era, pero ahí estaba; por lo que, cuando le dije que yo tampoco tenía a nadie y le sugerí ir juntos, su cara se encendió aún más. Necesitó unos segundos para recomponerse y yo me aseguré de que no se me notase que, en el fondo, una parte muy retorcida de mí se lo estaba pasando en grande con la situación.  
-N-no puedo hacer eso…- murmuró completamente avergonzada- ir con usted…   
Me permití una sonrisa.  
-Nunca me habían rechazado tan rápido. –bromeé, Rey se puso más roja todavía-  
La vi retorcerse las manos y ponerse un mechón detrás de la oreja, sabía que su cerebro, a pesar del estrés, estaba trabajando a toda velocidad para intentar aclarar la situación lo más rápida y eficazmente posible. Quizás que ese era uno de los motivos por los que me fascinaba la mente de esa mujer, era capaz de estar en la situación más incómoda y pensar rápido cómo solucionar el asunto.  
Al cabo de unos segundos me miró tímidamente.  
-¿Puedo pensármelo este fin de semana?. –me preguntó- El lunes le respondo.  
Asentí con un estúpido asomo de esperanza mezclado con desilusión. No podía obligarla a elegir en ese mismo instante, bastante mal me sentía ya al verla así, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la noticia.  
Ese fin de semana no pude evitar darle vueltas al tema de la Gala y a Rey, no podía parar de pensar en si había hecho bien en dejar que Leia la invitase y sin haberme opuesto, o haberle pedido su opinión al respecto y luego hablar con Leia. Me sentía en parte culpable por haberla puesto en el compromiso. También no pude evitar preguntarme por qué narices me preocupaba tanto que Rey me rechazase, ni que fuese tan importante, me dije intentando convencerme. Era mi intérprete, por el amor de Dios.  
Ese lunes me había hecho la idea de que me iba a rechazar y que le iba a pedir a Leia que por favor la borrase de la lista y que le diesen su puesto a otra persona, pero cuando me dijo que no solamente aceptaba la invitación, sino que también tenía ganas de ir conmigo a la Gala, algo se encendió en mi pecho. Una chispa genuina de alegría que no esperaba empezó a extendérseme por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que, por una vez desde que empecé a ir a esa maldita fiesta, tuviese ganas de ir.  
No sabría decir si me gustaba esa sensación de alegría en lo referente a nadie. Pero lo que sí que tuve muy claro era que, cuando me explicó que se sentía abrumada por estar trabajando conmigo y que me veía como “esa persona que sabes que existe pero que nunca se va a dar cuenta de que estás ahí porque eres demasiado poco importante”, sentí un foco de rabia donde mismo antes estaba esa alegría. No quería que me viera así, no ella.  
Quizá que por eso me vi en la obligación de decirle, en parte, lo que pensaba de ella, en lo valiente que era para llevar la tarea que llevaba sobre sus hombros y por no tener miedo a encararse conmigo cuando lo veía necesario. En el fondo la admiraba mucho, tuve más de un mes para darme cuenta de que Rey no era solamente una traductora legal más; esa mujer era un diamante en bruto con un talento y humildad genuinas que tumbaban a más de la mitad de nuestra plantilla.  
Pero lo que más me impactó de toda esa locura previa a la Gala fue esa sonrisa en el parking. Fue como un fogonazo en la cara, un flashazo que no te esperas y que te deja confundido unos instantes. Había visto sonreír a Rey con anterioridad, por supuesto, pero no así; eran sonrisas de complicidad y de cortesía. Nada que ver con la que se dibujó en su rostro esa noche, era sonrisa de alegría e ilusión puras y duras, no había educación que valiese esos instantes; era ella, simple y llanamente ella. Fue como si me hubiese arrollado un tren, se me paró el corazón unos instantes y estoy seguro de que me la quedé mirando como un completo idiota; pero eso no fue lo peor, no. Lo peor fue que una parte de mí, sin venir a cuento y sin saber de dónde salía, de repente quiso saber más sobre la Rey más allá del trabajo, qué hacía en su tiempo libre y qué tendría que decir para volver a ver ese pedazo de sonrisa.  
También sentí una punzada de miedo, ¿qué hacía yo pensando en mi intérprete más allá de la oficina?, ¿qué me estaba pasando y cómo lo paraba?.  
En primer lugar, reconozco que no sé qué me hizo invitar a Rey a ir conmigo a la Gala. Su reacción al ver su nombre en la lista de invitados personales de Leia fue de absoluto terror y me miró pálida como un muerto. Maldije a mi madre por enésima vez ese día, odiaba que hiciese lo que le daba la gana sin consultarlo con absolutamente nadie.  
-T-tiene que ser un error…-atinó a decir, le temblaban los labios- No puede ser…  
Cualquier otra persona se habría puesto a dar saltos de alegría al enterarse que iba a poder asistir a la Gala, mientras que el resto que se habían quedado fuera venderían a sus madres por cambiarse el puesto.   
Pero no, Rey no.   
Con ella nada era normal. Volví a maldecir a Leia, era demasiado impulsiva y no tenía en cuenta a nadie. “Estoy segura de que le va a encantar, no se me ocurre una manera mejor de agradecerle todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros”, me había dicho esta mañana cuando me entregó la maldita lista. Pues ahí tenías su “alegría” con la situación, apreté los dientes con rabia. Me daba pena, esa sorpresa era algo que definitivamente no se había visto venir, por muy previsora que fuese.  
-Tienes que llevar acompañante. –le dije-  
El silencio se hizo incluso más pesado, Rey se hundió en la silla y miró al suelo con cara de absoluta derrota. Me sentía como si la hubiese sentenciado a muerte y eso me hizo removerme incómodo en la silla, joder Leia, menuda la que me has liado. Al rato me miró y se vi cómo se ponía roja como la grana.  
-No tengo pareja con la que ir. -tartamudeó-  
Eso me pilló por sorpresa, no sé por qué, pero así fue. No se me había pasado por la cabeza que una mujer tan impresionante como ella no tuviese a nadie. Cuando me preguntó si el acompañante en cuestión podía ser cualquiera y no necesariamente su pareja, me pareció ver una chispa de esperanza en sus preciosos ojos.   
Algo dentro de mí se agitó ante la idea de ver a Rey asistir con alguien más, no supe decir qué era, pero ahí estaba; por lo que, cuando le dije que yo tampoco tenía a nadie y le sugerí ir juntos, su cara se encendió aún más. Necesitó unos segundos para recomponerse y yo me aseguré de que no se me notase que, en el fondo, una parte muy retorcida de mí se lo estaba pasando en grande con la situación.  
-N-no puedo hacer eso…- murmuró completamente avergonzada- ir con usted…   
Me permití una sonrisa.  
-Nunca me habían rechazado tan rápido. –bromeé, Rey se puso más roja todavía-  
La vi retorcerse las manos y ponerse un mechón detrás de la oreja, sabía que su cerebro, a pesar del estrés, estaba trabajando a toda velocidad para intentar aclarar la situación lo más rápida y eficazmente posible. Quizás que ese era uno de los motivos por los que me fascinaba la mente de esa mujer, era capaz de estar en la situación más incómoda y pensar rápido cómo solucionar el asunto.  
Al cabo de unos segundos me miró tímidamente.  
-¿Puedo pensármelo este fin de semana?. –me preguntó- El lunes le respondo.  
Asentí con un estúpido asomo de esperanza mezclado con desilusión. No podía obligarla a elegir en ese mismo instante, bastante mal me sentía ya al verla así, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la noticia.  
Ese fin de semana no pude evitar darle vueltas al tema de la Gala y a Rey, no podía parar de pensar en si había hecho bien en dejar que Leia la invitase y sin haberme opuesto, o haberle pedido su opinión al respecto y luego hablar con Leia. Me sentía en parte culpable por haberla puesto en el compromiso. También no pude evitar preguntarme por qué narices me preocupaba tanto que Rey me rechazase, ni que fuese tan importante, me dije intentando convencerme. Era mi intérprete, por el amor de Dios.  
Ese lunes me había hecho la idea de que me iba a rechazar y que le iba a pedir a Leia que por favor la borrase de la lista y que le diesen su puesto a otra persona, pero cuando me dijo que no solamente aceptaba la invitación, sino que también tenía ganas de ir conmigo a la Gala, algo se encendió en mi pecho. Una chispa genuina de alegría que no esperaba empezó a extendérseme por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que, por una vez desde que empecé a ir a esa maldita fiesta, tuviese ganas de ir.  
No sabría decir si me gustaba esa sensación de alegría en lo referente a nadie. Pero lo que sí que tuve muy claro era que, cuando me explicó que se sentía abrumada por estar trabajando conmigo y que me veía como “esa persona que sabes que existe pero que nunca se va a dar cuenta de que estás ahí porque eres demasiado poco importante”, sentí un foco de rabia donde mismo antes estaba esa alegría. No quería que me viera así, no ella.  
Quizá que por eso me vi en la obligación de decirle, en parte, lo que pensaba de ella, en lo valiente que era para llevar la tarea que llevaba sobre sus hombros y por no tener miedo a encararse conmigo cuando lo veía necesario. En el fondo la admiraba mucho, tuve más de un mes para darme cuenta de que Rey no era solamente una traductora legal más; esa mujer era un diamante en bruto con un talento y humildad genuinas que tumbaban a más de la mitad de nuestra plantilla.  
Pero lo que más me impactó de toda esa locura previa a la Gala fue esa sonrisa en el parking. Fue como un fogonazo en la cara, un flashazo que no te esperas y que te deja confundido unos instantes. Había visto sonreír a Rey con anterioridad, por supuesto, pero no así; eran sonrisas de complicidad y de cortesía. Nada que ver con la que se dibujó en su rostro esa noche, era sonrisa de alegría e ilusión puras y duras, no había educación que valiese esos instantes; era ella, simple y llanamente ella. Fue como si me hubiese arrollado un tren, se me paró el corazón unos instantes y estoy seguro de que me la quedé mirando como un completo idiota; pero eso no fue lo peor, no. Lo peor fue que una parte de mí, sin venir a cuento y sin saber de dónde salía, de repente quiso saber más sobre la Rey más allá del trabajo, qué hacía en su tiempo libre y qué tendría que decir para volver a ver ese pedazo de sonrisa.  
También sentí una punzada de miedo, ¿qué hacía yo pensando en mi intérprete más allá de la oficina?, ¿qué me estaba pasando y cómo lo paraba?.


	19. CAPÍTULO 18: Descubrir el pastel

Ese jueves por la noche me costó mucho conciliar el sueño, no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, incapaz de dormirme. Miré la hora en la pantalla del móvil, casi las dos de la mañana y yo seguía despejada sin un atisbo de cansancio, suspiré y hundí la cabeza en la almohada completamente derrotada, me esperaba una noche muy larga. Me sentí tentada a salir de la cama y hacer algo, ya fuese leer o incluso trabajar, lo que fuese que me pudiese dar sueño.   
Y todo por la maldita Gala.  
Si estaba así de nerviosa cuando aún faltaba un mes largo, no quería ni pensar cómo estaría la noche de antes. Volví a bufar con fastidio, mira que podía ser pánfila. Noté cómo la cara se me encendía para mi infinita vergüenza, el verdadero problema de mi insomnio era pensar que iba a ir con Ben Solo. Me cubrí el rostro con la almohada intentando sofocar el rubor que me subía por el cuello, no funcionó. “Rey, no es que seas tonta, es que eres el maldito circo”, me reprendí; tenía que reconocer que, aunque hubiese tenido múltiples parejas a lo largo y ancho de mi adolescencia y de mis años en la universidad, ninguno de ellos había sido tan guapo ni tan imponente como Solo. Él parecía uno de esos hombres que solamente ves en portadas de revistas y te hace plantearte si de verdad vivís en el mismo planeta, básicamente porque sabes que nunca lo ibas a ver en persona, y aunque milagrosamente así fuese, no iba a perder ni décimas de segundo en mirarte; no como tú, que te ibas a quedar con la boca abierta viendo cómo pasaba por la calle hasta perderlo de vista.   
Siendo realistas, se podría decir que Ben Solo no era técnicamente guapo. No dentro de los cánones que tenemos para la belleza masculina. Ben Solo tenía una de esas caras que son tan especiales, una de esas que al principio no te llaman la atención; pero conforme pasan los segundos te dabas cuenta de que no podías dejar de mirarle. Ben Solo tiene algo hipnótico que atrae miradas, hacía que te dieses cuenta de que no es que fuese una persona particularmente guapa, sino que es atractiva a niveles estratosféricos, lo cual es mucho peor. Una persona guapa te entra por los ojos en el mismo momento en el que la ves; una persona atractiva no sabes qué tiene, no sabes qué es que la hace tan especial y el efecto que tiene sobre los demás es mucho más intenso que alguien que es, simple y llanamente, guapo. Tanto era así, que lo que antes pensabas que no era particularmente bonito, acababa encajando hasta preguntarte que qué hacía ese hombre que no estaba en la portada de Men’s Health.   
Oh Dios.  
Hablando de hombres guapos...  
También tenía que hablar con Poe. Volviendo a la Tierra de golpe, se me borraron de la mente todas las ideas fantasiosas de Solo y modelos de revista, tenía que hablar con mi subjefe de sección y contarle lo que estaba pasando. Y rezar para que no se enfadase.  
Volví a clavar la vista en el techo unos segundos, me armé de valor y salí de la cama en dirección a la cocina. Iba a hacerme una tila con lavanda bien cargada a ver si finalmente me hacía conciliar el sueño, de lo contrario iba a parecer un mapache a la mañana siguiente e iba a tener que usar tres kilos de corrector. Y sinceramente, no sé qué mejor impresión podía causarle a Leia y al resto de asistentes si no era con una cara de zombie recién salida de The Wlaking Dead. 

Ese viernes por la mañana recogí mi acreditación y me dirigí a mi oficina primero y después a la de Poe. Cogí todos los documentos revisados y corregidos de la semana para que empezasen a redactar la versión definitiva. Sentí una punzada de miedo en la boca del estómago al pensar en lo que le tenía que decir, no quería que malinterpretase la situación; recé internamente para que fuese comprensivo. Poe era mi mano derecha, no podía permitirme que se enfadase y que afectase su relación conmigo y a la patente. Llamé suavemente a la puerta de su oficina y me lo encontré leyendo con los pies encima de la mesa.  
-Buenos días. –dije sonriendo-  
-Buenos días, jefa. –Poe me devolvió la sonrisa sin bajar los pies del tablero- Estaba revisando los papeles que me enviaste ayer a última hora.  
-Pues te traigo más trabajo. –comenté señalando la enorme pila de papeles que llevaba en el regazo-  
-Estupendo. –hizo sitio en la mesa y dejé los papeles- ¿Quieres un café? Estaba a punto de hacer una cafetera. –me preguntó alegremente-  
-Sí. –asentí- Me vendrá bien la cafeína, esta noche no he pegado ojo.  
-¿Y eso?, ¿mucho lío con Solo?. –preguntó encendiendo el aparato y sacando dos tazas limpias-   
-No te haces una idea… -sonreí-  
-Por favor, siéntate. –señaló una de las sillas en frente de su mesa y arqueó las cejas- Y sí me hago una idea de por lo que estás pasando, entre tú y yo, Solo puede ser muy cabrón cuando quiere, más si se trata de su sección.  
-Y que lo digas. –convine sonriendo- Pero me atrevería a decir que le he pillado el punto. Ya no se enfada tanto.   
-¿En serio?. –preguntó sorprendido, asentí sonriendo más ampliamente- A ver si vas a ser domadora de fieras encubierta y no traductora legal.  
No pude evitar reírme, cada vez que hablaba con Poe acababa riéndome a mandíbula batiente, no importaba el momento del día.  
-Palabrita de que no lo soy. -dije- Y tranquilo, que no me chivaré de que lo has llamado cabrón en su oficina.  
Ahora fue su turno de reírse. La cafetera pitó, sirvió los cafés y me tendió el azucarero, le eché un par de cucharadas y lo removí lentamente. Me tendió la taza de café y se sentó en su silla.   
-Pues sí que te entiendo, Rey. –me miró y sonrió enigmáticamente-Yo estuve más o menos como tú hace un par de años. –dijo con aire confidencial y pillándome por sorpresa, lo miré sorprendida, Poe cruzó los brazos y me miró con una sonrisa franca- Era también alrededor de finales de febrero y principios de marzo. El anterior jefe de esta sección tuvo un accidente con el coche durante un viaje con su familia. –abrí los ojos como platos y contuve el aire- Nada serio, afortunadamente. –se encogió de hombros- No hubo que lamentar males mayores, pero el pobre hombre se llevó la peor parte del golpe porque impactaron contra su puerta. –lo miré muda y Poe hizo una mueca- Se rompió la pierna izquierda. Obviamente se tuvo que dar de baja y ante tal inesperado y desafortunado accidente, la sección de Inglés se quedó sin cabeza que dirigiese el cotarro. –me miró y sonrió de medio lado- A Leia no se le ocurrieron mejores candidatos que la nueva secretaria de Solo: Claire, y alguien dentro del departamento, es decir, un servidor. –se señaló y su sonrisa se amplió, yo seguía escuchando atentamente, atónita-   
-¿Claire?. –pregunté extrañada- No la veo haciendo de traductora legal.  
-Es que tú no lo sabes. –sonrió Poe dándole un trago a la taza- Claire hizo Traducción e Interpretación, pero también hizo Administración y Dirección de Empresas y se especializó en relaciones internacionales. –parpadeé sorprendida-  
-Guau. –atiné a decir dándole un sorbo a mi taza-  
-Sí, -asintió Poe- por eso era la candidata perfecta para acabar bajo la dirección de Solo. Y también era la candidata perfecta para trabajar conmigo ese año. –la sonrisa de Poe se amplió- Tendrías que haberla visto, llevando la agenda de Solo, con la mala leche que tiene, la de los altos cargos de la empresa, que tampoco son precisamente amables, y la sección de Traducción Legal de inglés mano a mano conmigo. –rio por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza- Nunca he visto a nadie hacer tantos malabares. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos ese año, éramos un equipo imbatible.  
-Seguro que sí. –concedí imaginándome a Claire en su mesa, organizando la apretadísima agenda de los altos cargos de la empresa y haciendo que todo funcionase como una máquina bien engrasada, bebí un sorbo de café- Esa mujer es una máquina.  
-Lo es. –hizo una pausa- Sin quererlo ni beberlo, nos cayó encima el puesto de jefe y de subjefe, no nos conocíamos de nada más allá de habernos cruzado por los ascensores, éramos dos perfectos desconocidos que tenían que trabajar codo con codo. El estrés y el dormir poco se convirtieron en nuestros dos mejores amigos ese año. –sonrió un poco, perdido en sus recuerdos- No lo echo de menos, de hecho, casi le di dos besos al jefe cuando volvió y Claire casi lo abraza.  
No pude evitar reírme al imaginarme la situación, Poe se rio también.  
Ambos nos miramos sonriendo en el ambiente cordial que solía haber alrededor de Poe, me encantaba hablar con él, era garantía de risas y buenas vibraciones. Me obligué a centrarme en la situación que tenía entre manos y lo miré a los ojos.  
-Hablando de hacer malabares, tengo que hablar contigo, Poe. –dije muy seria- Pero necesito que no te enfades conmigo ni que malinterpretes lo que te voy a decir.  
Poe frunció el ceño, extrañado, se reajustó en la silla y me miró completamente centrado en mí.  
-Te escucho, Rey.  
-Verás… -empecé, tomé aire y le miré a los ojos con cara de circunstancias- Confío mucho en que no te enfades, y más después de lo que me has contado. -apreté la taza entre las manos- Esta mañana tengo una reunión con la directora Leia y otros altos cargos de la empresa. –Poe arqueó las cejas con sorpresa, inspiré hondo, tocaba soltar la bomba- Nos han citado para decidir el tema de la Gala de este año.  
-Te han invitado. –dedujo, asentí nerviosa y avergonzada, Poe soltó un silbido bajo-   
-Yo sí que no me lo esperaba, te lo aseguro. –declaré mordazmente, le di un sorbo al café intentando disolver el nudo que tenía en la garganta, no sirvió de mucho- Me enteré el viernes pasado, no tenía ni idea de que me iban a invitar.  
Poe asintió despacio, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, se tocó la barbilla y clavó la vista en los papeles, su postura no indicaba signos de enfado. Yo por mi parte apreté la pobre taza de café hasta que se me pusieron los nudillos blancos, tenía el pulso a mil.  
-Por favor no pienses que he venido a aprovecharme de la situación. –solté a bocajarro, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, me miró sorprendido- No quiero que pienses que la más nueva en la empresa ha venido a llevarse el gato al agua ni nada parecido, no le pedí a nadie que me metiesen en la lista de invitados…  
-Rey. –me cortó en tono conciliador y levantando una mano-Tranquila, lo que me estás contando pasa todos los años. –me miró sonriendo y ahí me sorprendí yo- Leia lo lleva haciendo ya tiempo, en su lista de invitados mete a los trabajadores que hayan hecho algo especial por la empresa ese año, como dobles trabajos, como tú ahora mismo, o yo hace un par de años. Siempre mete en esa lista a los nuestros, antes que a alguien de fuera.   
Fue como si todo encajase en mi cabeza. La tensión en mi estómago se esfumó de golpe y se convirtió en vergüenza ajena. Lo miré con cara de pasmarote, parpadeando y boqueando como un pez. Me sentía profundamente imbécil en esos momentos.  
-¿Lo dices en serio?. –le pregunté en un hilo de voz-  
-Claro. -sonrió- Hasta hacemos porras para ver quién se la va a llevar.   
Me dejé caer en la silla, completamente knockeada. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, había imaginado mil y un escenarios diferentes para esa conversación, pero ni en un millón de años se me habría ocurrido lo que Poe me acababa de contar. Aunque pensándolo fríamente, tenía sentido, Leia organizaba el grueso del evento, ¿por qué no invitar a su propia empresa antes que a alguien ajena?. Mira que podía ser tonta y ciega.  
-Me has dejado fuera de combate. –admití, Poe se rio- No me esperaba esto, me lo había imaginado de mil maneras diferentes, pero no esto.  
-Es normal que no lo sepas, acabas de llegar. -dijo en tono conciliador- Pero me alegro de que te haya tocado. –lo miré frunciendo el ceño, extrañada- En la porra de este año aposté por ti. –me confesó con una sonrisa de niño pequeño-  
Se me escapó la risa por la nariz.  
-Estás de coña. –le solté, Poe negó con la cabeza- ¿Hacéis porras?.  
-Claro, he ahí la gracia.  
Me volví a reír.  
-Me estás tomando el pelo. -insistí-  
-Te juro por el jefe que no. –me reí más fuerte, qué ocurrente era ese hombre, en serio- Es más, luego se lo voy a decir a estos, que ya pueden ir soltando el dinero. Enhorabuena, Rey. Les toca invitarnos a cenar.  
-Ya me puedes estar explicando esto. –le exigí riendo-  
-Cada año se hacen equipos para decidir quién irá, al hacer piña es más fácil acertar y repartir el premio entre todos. El equipo que gana la porra elige el restaurante que más les guste para cenar y el resto pagan la cuenta.  
Me volví a echar a reír.  
-Pues qué mínimo que la persona que haya salido en la lista acuda. –me aventuré-  
-Por supuesto. –dijo Poe, se lo estaba pasando en grande- Cuando se terminen de resolver las otras apuestas nos presentamos, pero tienes que decir tú que vas a ir a la Gala y enseñar la invitación, si lo digo yo me tachan de perro judío y no me van a creer. –asentí riendo-  
Pues asunto resuelto, qué fácil había sido. Sentí cómo un peso enorme se evaporaba de mi pecho.  
-No me extraña que te hayan invitado teniendo en cuenta el pedazo de trabajo que haces, -dijo Poe pasados unos segundos- eso sí. –se recostó en la silla con una sonrisa- No te envidio. Claire y yo estuvimos hace un par de años. –me sonrió y lo miré sorprendida, esa mañana estaba siendo profundamente reveladora- ¿Te acuerdas lo que te he comentado antes de sustituir al jefe de departamento?. -asentí- Pues nuestra recompensa fue una invitación a la Gala. Ganamos todas las porras. –se rio y negó con la cabeza- No volvería a ir ni loco.  
-¿Me lo puedes contar?. –pregunté llena de curiosidad-  
Poe asintió y se acercó a mí con aire confidencial.  
-Nos tocó ir el año que Solo apareció por la puerta de atrás. –se me escapó una nueva risa y me cubrí la boca con la mano- En la vida lo he pasado mejor. Ni peor. –él también se rio- Claire y yo fuimos juntos. –me explicó- Su novio estaba de congreso internacional ese año y no podía escaquearse para ir con ella, por lo que estaba sola, y yo no tenía novia por aquel entonces. –se encogió de hombros- Y ya que nos habíamos pasado todo el año trabajando codo con codo, decidimos que a esa locura de fiesta también podíamos ir juntos. –asentí sonriendo- El ambiente de allí es muy diferente al que estoy acostumbrado y no me gustó especialmente, lo único gracioso fue ver a Solo esquivar a la prensa como si fuesen minas antipersona. -se nos escapó la risa a los dos y nos miramos cómplices- Nada, Rey, no te preocupes. -volvió a recostarse en la silla- Disfruta la Gala si puedes.   
-¿Hay porras de con quién voy a ir o eso queda fuera de la ecuación?. –inquirí divertida-  
-Los acompañantes se quedan fuera porque se asume que es la pareja. –se encogió de hombros- No son carnaza de las porras.  
-Vale. –lo miré y le sonreí con complicidad-  
Suspiré de alivio internamente, el saber que los acompañantes no eran objeto de especulación me tranquilizó. En parte confieso que le pregunté curiosidad, pero también por malicia. En cuanto se enterasen de con quién iba a ir, ya les gustaría haber hecho porras. Pero ese pequeño detalle me lo guardé para mí. Bastante tenía ya con saber que había sido objeto de apuestas a mis espaldas, no necesitaban más con lo cual divertirse.  
-Entonces… ¿no estás enfadado ni molesto?. –pregunté tímidamente-  
-Qué va. –negó divertido- Es más, me alegro de que te lo hayan dado a ti. –arqueó las cejas y sonrió traviesamente- Eso significa que no me va a tocar repetir. –reí un poco- No en serio, Rey, aquí no se va a enfadar nadie. –se puso más serio- A veces sí que hay alguien que se molesta porque no le ha tocado ese año, o porque cree que no han valorado su trabajo lo suficiente. Pero con Leia no hay ni trampa ni cartón en ese asunto, si te ha invitado es porque cree que te lo mereces. Punto y final.   
-¿Aunque eso suponga más trabajo para todos?. -pregunté-  
Poe se echó a reír.  
-Más trabajo que di yo cuando me tocó el premio gordo, lo dudo mucho.


	20. CAPÍTULO 19: Cada oveja con su pareja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento!! Sé que he tardado un poco más de la cuenta en subir,pero quería dejar este capítulo bien cerrado. Para compensar lo he hecho más largo de lo habitual.  
Espero que os guste :)

El haber hablado con Poe y saber que la adjudicación de invitaciones a la Gala no era un caso especial me tranquilizó bastante. También me hizo darme cuenta de que, aunque llevase un mes y medio en esa empresa, todavía no me enteraba ni de una tercera parte de lo que allí se cocía. Salí del despacho de Poe y aproveché para corregir unas cuantas páginas antes de subir a la sala de reuniones de Leia, aún podía adelantar algo para no llevarme tanto ese fin de semana. Lo cierto y verdad era que, a pesar del estrés continuo de ser la intérprete de Solo durante las últimas semanas, llevábamos la patente bastante bien y no nos estábamos saliendo de los plazos. Ya me aseguraba yo de que eso fuese así y de echarle horas extras en mi casa y en ese despacho. “Vas a salir de allí forrada”, me decían mis amigas riendo, forrada no lo tenía muy claro, pero con un trastorno de sueño como una catedral, desde luego que sí. Me iba a dejar el dinero que iba a sacar en las medicinas para ayudarme a recuperar el horario de una persona normal.  
Volví a la realidad obligándome a mirar el reloj. La reunión era a las doce, por lo que tenía el tiempo justo para revisar una sección completa antes del almuerzo. Abrí el ordenador y me centré en lo que había allí escrito con los diccionarios tesauros cerca, me tocaba una sección muy peliaguda que necesitaba toda mi atención.   
Ese día me permití alterar el horario de descansos, puesto que tenía que ausentarme a media mañana y haciendo cuentas, iba a perder casi dos horas como mínimo, me puse la alarma del almuerzo a las diez en lugar de a las once, esa hora extra me iba a venir bien para poder dejar la primera revisión cerrada para ese fin de semana y no tener que echarle más horas en el piso o esa misma tarde en la oficina. Cuando el móvil empezó a vibrar saqué el almuerzo de su nevera. Ese día no iba a ir al comedor con el resto, me iba a quedar en el despacho hasta las doce menos cuarto para avanzar lo máximo posible. Devoré el sándwich rápidamente sin ni siquiera quitarme las gafas, me bebí el zumo y me volví a centrar en la pantalla; me quedaban cinco páginas y media que revisar antes de hacer la segunda vuelta.  
Un buen truco que también desarrollé con Lazlo era conectar mi número de móvil y el número de teléfono del despacho al ordenador, por lo que me salían las llamadas entrantes, aunque el móvil estuviese en silencio en el fondo del armario. Justo quedaban unos minutos antes de que cerrase cuando vi el icono de llamada entrante. Era Solo. Sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco, nunca me había llamado antes al móvil personal. Me apresuré a sacar el móvil del cajón y a descolgar, puse el altavoz, odiaba hablar con el móvil pegado a la oreja.  
-Buenos días, señor Solo. –saludé educadamente tratando de contener la sorpresa-  
-¿Dónde estás?. –dijo secamente, aparentemente esa mañana estaba de muy buen humor-  
-En mi despacho. –respondí diligentemente- Trabajando. Terminando la primera revisión del primer artículo de Fiscalía.  
-Sube a mi despacho. Ya. –ordenó y colgó-  
Miré la pantalla ponerse en negro y sentí una ligera punzada de rabia instalarse en mi pecho. Inspiré hondo mientras me levantaba lentamente, cuenta hasta diez, Rey, cuenta hasta diez. Me obligué a pensar con la cabeza fría. Solo, por lo general, era un hombre frío y distante, bastante inexpresivo, a excepción de esas sonrisas sardónicas y el ceño fruncido. Pocas cosas podían hacer que su humor se agriase, y yo ya me las conocía a pesar de llevar con él tan poco tiempo: que le alterasen los planes a última hora, las multitudes y su madre. Sobre todo su madre. Que Solo estuviese de tan mal humor y con la voz tan cortante solamente podía ser la última opción. Era un tema que yo no terminaba de entender, pero no soportaba que pagase conmigo, o cualquiera que estuviese alrededor, su mal humor por sus problemas familiares. Odiaba cuando se ponía así, qué mal me podía caer a veces. Salí de mi oficina con paso ligero, saludé a un par de colegas de sección camino al ascensor y pulsé el botón de la planta de Solo.   
Y acerté.  
En su despacho estaban él y la directora Leia con una bandeja de café y pastas. Tuve una sensación de deja vu, pero me obligué a sacudirme ese sentimiento, no estábamos hablando de contratos nuevos, íbamos a hablar de una fiesta. Ben Solo estaba sentado en su silla con cara de muy malas pulgas, me miró al entrar y no dijo ni media palabra.  
-Buenos días, Rey. –saludó Leia con una sonrisa-  
-Buenos días, directora. –le devolví la sonrisa con amabilidad-  
-¿Cómo va la patente?. –me preguntó acariciándome el hombro-  
-Muy bien, justo ahora estaba terminando la primera revisión de la sección de Fiscalía. –respondí con educación-  
-La llevas muy avanzada. –comentó sorprendida-  
-En realidad vamos muy dentro de los plazos estipulados por el señor Solo. –lo miré y sonreí un poco- Dentro de un par de meses tendremos, con algo de suerte, un tercio completamente terminado.  
-Eres una líder de sección estupenda. –me felicitó y yo me sentí ruborizar de orgullo- Te vamos a tener que robar de Lazlo. -bromeó-  
Me reí con educación y negué con la cabeza, quitándole importancia al asunto.  
-Hago mi trabajo. Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por invitarme. –le dije mirándola a los ojos- Es un honor poder asistir a la Gala.  
-Te lo has ganado. –afirmó Leia con convicción- De no ser por ti, tendríamos que estar peleándonos con otras empresas de interpretación para poder cuadrar horarios y sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Qué mínimo que invitarte a venir.  
Miré al suelo, me seguía sintiendo un poco sobrecogida.  
-Aun así…  
-Vamos al tema que nos concierne. –intervino Solo-   
Leia me miró con cara de circunstancias y luego miró a su hijo, asintió y empezó a andar hacia la puerta.  
-Vamos a mi despacho, -dijo la directora- prefiero que hablemos allí.  
Solo y yo la seguimos a la rezagada, mi cabeza empezó a correr a toda velocidad, me estaban esperando aquí; o eso, o Solo y su madre tenían una reunión privada de la cual no tenía ningún interés en saber. Leia empezó a andar pasillo arriba con paso firme, saludando a la gente que se le cruzaba y en dirección al conjunto de ascensores que estaban en la cara opuesta del despacho de mi jefe. Nunca había echado por esa sección de la Torre y estaba algo nerviosa a la vez que emocionada, como cuando entras a una tienda nueva que llevabas mucho tiempo queriendo ver. Solo llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, la vista al frente hacia ninguna parte y el gesto torcido. Lo miré de reojo, no podía dejar de sorprenderme el efecto que tenía la presencia de su madre en él; podía entender que algunos padres no se llevasen bien con sus hijos, que tuviesen una relación tensa y que no coincidiesen en absoluto en algunos aspectos, pero Solo tenía directamente una posición de rechazo hacia Leia. No era solamente que no se llevaban bien, era rechazo puro y duro. Por una parte, me pregunté qué demonios habría tenido que pasar para que se llevasen así, pero por otra parte me dije que eso no era de mi incumbencia ni lo más mínimo y que lo mejor era ver, oír y callar.   
Al poco llegamos al ascensor y entramos los tres en la cabina, Leia pulsó el número de su planta y las puertas se cerraron, dejándonos en la intimidad del cubículo del ascensor donde se mascaba un ambiente entre madre e hijo más tenso que la cuerda de un piano. Conmigo en medio.  
-Antes de empezar, Rey, tengo que darte la enhorabuena. –dijo Leia sonriendo, rompiendo la tensión y sacándome de mis cavilaciones-  
-¿A mí?, ¿por qué?. –inquirí sorprendida-  
-Has roto todas las porras este año. –respondió divertida-  
No pude evitar reírme suavemente, Solo nos miraba frunciendo el ceño.  
-Poe me lo ha contado. -asentí- Parece ser que va a ganar.  
-Casi nadie ha apostado por ti, salvo él y un par de trabajadores tuyos. -comentó-  
-Entonces va a poder pedir el restaurante que quiera.  
-Desde luego. –asintió Leia-  
-Ya me contará. -sonreí- Dice que me avisará para ir todos en cuanto se resuelvan los otros invitados.  
-¿Vas a ir tú, Ben?. – le preguntó Leia-  
-¿Para qué?. –inquirió él fríamente-  
-Ya que vas a ir con Rey a la Gala, igual te interesaba ir a la cena del ganador ya que va a romper todas las apuestas. –sugirió ella-  
Sentí cómo el estómago me daba un vuelco, ir con Solo a la Gala era una cosa, pero ir con él a una cena con toda la sección de inglés a nuestro cargo era otra muy distinta. En ese momento el ascensor pitó indicando que habíamos llegado a la planta seleccionada, salvándonos de ese momento incómodo y Leia volvió a encabezar la marcha en dirección su propio despacho; una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su larguísimo escritorio, dejándonos a Solo y a mí al otro lado.  
-Sentaos, -nos indicó con una sonrisa- hoy vamos a estar solos.  
Tenía un sofá, no dos sillas como en el resto de despachos, sino un sofá de tres plazas con pinta de ser tremendamente cómodo. Solo y yo nos dejamos caer y nuestras rodillas se rozaron unos instantes antes de reacomodarnos, pude sentir la calidez de su piel a través de la tela y se me aceleró el pulso un instante. Lo cierto y verdad era que, aunque el sofá fuese grande, Solo era tan corpulento que ocupaba dos de las tres plazas, dejándome a mí una en la cual casi me tenía que encoger, podía oler la colonia que llevaba debido a la cercanía y tenía que admitirlo, Solo olía muy bien.  
\- Creí que iba a ser una reunión con el resto de invitados. –comenté intentando desviar la atención de mi cerebro ante el repentino contacto-  
Leia y Solo compartieron una mirada rápida, pero Leia negó con la cabeza, sacó un sobre del cajón de su escritorio y lo puso encima de la mesa con delicadeza.  
-Aquí tengo vuestro tema de la Gala de este año. –indicó mirándonos respectivamente- El año pasado sí que vinieron el resto, ¿te acuerdas, Ben?. –comenzó Leia, Solo asintió secamente sin cambiar de expresión - Pero este año el comité lo ha hecho diferente. Para evitar filtraciones, las empresas organizadoras han decidido que nosotros, los directores, tenemos que darles a cada una de nuestras parejas el tema en concreto… Y que luego ellos nos digan qué han decidido.  
Solo y yo compartimos una mirada rápida, la mía seguía sorprendida, la suya estaba cada vez más oscura. Leia dejó el sobre encima de la mesa y se levantó y nosotros hicimos lo mismo, pero Leia nos detuvo.  
-No hace falta que os vayáis. –intervino Leia- Más bien me voy yo, tengo una reunión con los organizadores. Aquí os dejo pensando. –dijo antes de coger una carpeta llena de papeles y echar andar hacia la puerta- Ben, en tu despacho pueden haber muchos oídos en las paredes y me han pedido que lo decidáis aquí. –explicó con cierta resignación- Es un secreto para todos, incluso para mí, por lo que no digáis nada, cuando lo tengáis, escribídmelo en un sobre y que Ben me lo de.   
Solo al principio no dijo nada, pero al rato asintió y yo hice lo propio.  
-Tenéis una semana. -sonrió- Elegidlo bien.  
-Gracias. –atiné a decirle- Que tenga un buen día.  
Se alejó y abrió la puerta, dispuesta a salir.  
-Por cierto, una última cosa. – se giró y nos miró y sonrió con perspicacia- Hacéis muy buena pareja.  
Y se fue cerrando la puerta suavemente. Yo me quedé mirando a Solo más roja que la grana y él tenía las cejas arqueadas, también estaba claramente sorprendido, ese comentario nos había pillado por sorpresa a los dos. Nos miramos y yo me metí un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, completamente avergonzada, él carraspeó y se volvió a acercar a la mesa. Se paró a mi altura, nos quedamos mirando el sobre como si quemase, ninguno quería abrirlo, compartimos una mirada de circunstancias y un ambiente tenso. Fui yo la que rompió.  
-¿Quién lo abre?. –inquirí, Solo me miró largamente y se encogió de hombros, fiel a su costumbre. -Debería abrirlo usted. –me aventuré-  
-¿Por qué?. –replicó con voz neutra-  
-Porque es el jefe. –dije por toda respuesta como si fuese evidente- Y porque esto es el despacho de su madre, no me parece de buena educación.  
A Solo se le escapó un asomo de risa, me miró y arqueó una ceja.  
-Y tú mi intérprete. Y aunque sea el despacho de mi madre, no es ningún impedimento.  
-No se lo niego, pero no fui yo la que le invité a usted a venir conmigo. – lo miré y sonreí, una parte de mí quería que Solo soltase esa tensión que le comía por dentro- Quitarle el privilegio de abrir el sobre me parecería de mala educación.  
Me miró mordazmente y apretó los labios, yo sonreí inocentemente.  
-Así que vamos a empezar con las bromas. –comentó irónicamente, mi sonrisa de niña buena no hizo más que ampliarse-  
-¿Le molestan?. –pregunté con curiosidad-  
-Debería decir que sí… pero en realidad no. –sonrió un poco y me lo tomé como un triunfo-  
-En realidad lo hago porque tengo algo de miedo. –confesé avergonzada- Es la única forma que tengo de soltar algo de estrés.  
Los ojos de Solo se ablandaron y me miraron comprensivos.  
-Todavía te supera un poco. –dijo con suavidad, asentí y Solo volvió a guardar silencio unos segundos-Tengo que pedirte un favor. –me pidió-  
-Dígame.  
-Tutéame.   
Parpadeé genuinamente sorprendida.  
-¿Seguro? No quiero ser maleducada. –dije algo cortada de repente-  
-He de confesar que desde que pasamos más tiempo juntos el trabajo me va bastante mejor, que me tutees no va a cambiar la situación. –se me aceleró un poco el pulso, pero me duró poco, pues Solo sonrió de medio lado como si fuese un tiburón- Además, ya has oído a mi madre, “hacemos muy buena pareja”, ¿qué menos que me tutees, “pareja”?. –su voz era completamente sarcástica y cargada de maldad, decidí tomármelo como una invitación y seguirle el juego un poco-  
-Lo que quieras, Solo. –concedí con una sonrisa dulce- Pero insisto en que abras tú el sobre.  
Hubo un breve duelo de miradas, que por cierto, gané. Solo resopló con fastidio y alargó la mano a la maldita mesa, cogió el sobre y lo abrió sin muchos miramientos. Sentí una punzada de orgullo por dentro, no había conseguido que se relajase, pero sí que había conseguido una pequeña victoria en la que había tenido que ceder. Miré a Solo atentamente mientras desplegaba el folio y leía la nota, yo estaba tratando de leerle a él e intentar adivinar qué ponía, le vi apretar la boca, fruncir el ceño y sentir cómo su enfado iba en aumento conforme pasaban los segundos. Levantó la vista y clavó sus oscuros ojos en mí, me tendió la nota y la leí llena de curiosidad.

Estimados señor Solo y señorita Rey, la Gala tiene el honor de hacerles llegar su enhorabuena por haber sido invitados a la edición de este año y de informarles del tema elegido el Comité.   
El tema principal es el cine y la televisión, por lo que su tema es:  
“UNA PAREJA (O MATRIMONIO) EMBLEMÁTICA DE LA PANTALLA PEQUEÑA”  
Por favor, comuniquen su decisión a la directora Leia Organa Skywalker mediante el mismo método usado para informarles del tema.  
Les agradecemos su colaboración y esperamos ansiosos verles en la Gala.  
Reciban un cordial saludo,  
El Comité Organizador de la Gala.

Me quedé completamente descolocada.  
-¿Eh?. –dije completamente confusa leyéndola de nuevo-  
Le di la vuelta, no ponía nada, solamente esa corta misiva. Ni una pista, ni opciones, nada. Simplemente eso.  
-No se han molestado lo más mínimo este año. –ladró Solo- Lo único que me faltaba encima era tener que calentarme la cabeza con el maldito tema. Como si no tuviese cosas en las que pensar…  
Para ser sinceros, en ese momento mi cerebro dejó de prestarle atención a Solo mientras se quejaba, seguía con la nota en las manos y pensando a toda pastilla. Mi cerebro estaba haciendo un recorrido mental por todas las series que había tanto visto de pequeña como en los últimos años que me hubiesen marcado, me mordí el labio y me senté en el sofá de la oficina de Leia. En realidad no era tan difícil. Empecé a ver la luz al final del túnel.  
-Tengo una idea. –murmuré con los ojos clavados en el papel-  
Solo detuvo su río incesante de quejas y silencios enfadados para mirarme. Levanté los ojos, le miré y sonreí de medio lado. Solo arqueó una ceja intrigado, se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.  
-En realidad es muy sencillo. –le dije- Es elegir un personaje que nos guste. ¿Qué series veías cuando eras pequeño?. –le pregunté girándome hacia él -  
Nuestras rodillas volvieron a tocarse y volví a notar el calor a través de la fina tela, pero en esa ocasión no me aparté. Notaba las ideas correrme por las venas como si de sangre se tratase. Solo me miró frunciendo el ceño, pero se paró a pensar, creo que estaba empezando a seguirme.  
-Imagino que las mismas que cualquier crío de nuestra generación. -comentó-  
-Eso es. –dije elevando el tono de voz, notaba la emoción correrme por el cuerpo- No especifica nada de nada porque la podemos elegir completamente al azar. “Una pareja emblemática de la tele” puede ser lo que nosotros queramos. Desde una serie de dibujos animados a programas que marcasen nuestra infancia, o incluso ahora. Una pareja de una serie que nos guste y que cualquiera que nos vea diga “pero si son tal y cual”.  
Una chispa se encendió en los ojos de Solo, me miró largamente y empezó a asentir, empezaba a ver por dónde iban los tiros.  
-¿Se te ocurre algo en particular?. –me preguntó con suavidad-  
Noté que una bola de nervios se me empezaba a formar en el estómago, no sabía si le iba a gustar, pero tenía que arriesgarme. Podía ser una buena idea.  
-Algo así. –asentí- Imagino que cuanto más sencillo sea el tema más te va a gustar y más podemos jugar con él. –Solo asintió y yo tomé aire- Cuando pienso en series emblemáticas, no puedo evitar pensar en cuando era pequeña. Había una serie que me encantaba y que grababa para poder verla. –comencé algo avergonzada- Es bastante vieja, de hecho, estaba en blanco y negro; seguro que te suena, era “La Familia Addams”. –me aventuré y Solo volvió a asentir- Cuando sacaron las pelis les rogué a mis padres que me las comprasen para poder verlas una y otra vez. –sonreí con algo de nostalgia al recordar las tardes delante del televisor viendo las trastadas de esa familia- Me encantaban, cada Halloween me disfrazaba de Miércoles Addams y de mayor quería ser como ella.   
Solo asintió de nuevo y se tocó la barbilla, pensativo.  
-Aunque es cierto que habían dos hermanos… creo que tú te refieres como “pareja” a los padres. -comentó-  
Di gracias internamente, se acordaba.  
-Creo que son de las parejas más emblemáticas de la pantalla pequeña. -sonreí-   
-Sí… en mi casa habían recortes viejos de cuando sacaban las tiras de los cómics en los periódicos. –comentó Solo, abrí los ojos sorprendida-  
-¿En serio?. –dije incrédula-  
Solo volvió a asentir y sonrió de nuevo, cada vez estaba menos tenso y eso también me tranquilizaba a mí. Era mucho más fácil hablar con él cuando estaba relajado que cuando estaba con la guardia en alto, ahí parecía un león enjaulado y todo le molestaba. Saqué el móvil del bolsillo y busqué fotos de los Addams, tanto de la serie de televisión como de las películas y se las enseñé a Solo. Extendió la mano para coger el móvil, pero nuestros dedos se rozaron y él me miró levemente, hizo como que no había pasado nada y lo agradecí; porque notaba el corazón latiéndome con mucha fuerza en el pecho y no pude evitar pensar que Solo tenía unas manos profundamente cálidas y suaves. Estuvo mirando varias páginas donde se podía ver la estética que llevaban y los trajes.  
-¿Entonces… te gusta el tema?. –murmuré al cabo de unos segundos-  
\- ¿Puedes hacer capturas y enviármelas para verlo tranquilamente?. –preguntó levantando la vista del móvil-  
-Claro. -asentí-  
Recuperé mi móvil y empecé a guardar fotos, iba a tener varias. Cuando acabé y guardé el móvil, Solo había cruzado las piernas y volvía a mesarse la barbilla con la mirada perdida y sumido en sus pensamientos. No le interrumpí, si estaba pensando una opción B no iba a ser yo quien se lo impidiese. Volvió la cabeza para mirarme.  
-No es mala idea. -concedió- Intentaré pensar una opción alternativa a esta, pero de momento me gusta la que has escogido.  
Asentí sonriendo, la verdad es que me gustaba ser útil, y siendo sinceros, vestirme como Morticia Addams era algo a lo que difícilmente le podía decir que no. Mi yo más adolescente, romántico y puro estaba dando saltos de alegría ante la idea y deseando que Solo dijese que sí; pero me obligué a refrenarme y no cantar victoria.  
-Es un tema sencillo. -comenté- Elegante y sencillo. Aun así tenemos una semana para pensarlo y barajar más opciones, si esta no nos convence.  
Solo asintió y sonrió un poco. Ambos guardamos silencio, yo seguía dando vueltas al tema y buscando más opciones para tener una lista a la cual poder adherirnos en caso de que no nos convenciese cualquiera de las propuestas que fuesen surgiendo. También he de reconocer que mi mente también se estaba deshaciendo de las opciones más extravagantes, Solo ya había dejado más que claro que la Gala era un evento que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, y yo ya me había dado cuenta de que odiaba ser el centro de atención, por lo que cuanto más discreto fuese el tema que eligiésemos, mejor. Y siendo realistas, aunque yo me hubiese pasado los últimos años viendo las noticias de la Gala como una posesa y deseando poder asistir algún día, tenía muy claro que lo mejor iba a ser el ser prudente y no llamar demasiado la atención. Sobre todo asistiendo con una figura pública. Y mi jefe.  
Un jefe que me había pedido que le tutease. Lo cierto y verdad era que con Lazlo también tenía confianza y nos tuteábamos desde hacía ya años, pero tutearme con Solo… era diferente, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que había un trasfondo diferente.  
-Ahora lo que yo no sé es si cada vez que tengamos que hablar algo de la Gala tenemos que venir aquí. –dije cayendo en la cuenta- ¿Tenemos que usar el despacho de la directora Leia durante toda esta semana?.  
-Espero que no. –murmuró Solo entre dientes con fastidio- Pero lo cierto es que no podemos usar la oficina, hay demasiados oídos. Y como el Comité se entere de que hemos hablado de esto por los pasillos, nos puede caer una buena.  
Me mesé la barbilla y me mordí el labio, mi cerebro volvía a trabajar a toda velocidad. Lo que había dicho Solo era cierto, si alguien medio se enteraba de lo que estábamos barajando podíamos meternos en un buen lío, se me ocurrió una idea.  
-Podemos usar terreno neutro. -sugerí-  
Solo arqueó una ceja, intrigado, no dijo nada pero me lo tomé como una señal para seguir.  
-Podemos hablarlo en el coche cuando vayamos a las reuniones que sean fuera de la Torre. –expliqué tragando saliva- Vamos siempre solos y nos pasamos una media hora como mínimo yendo desde la Torre hasta las otras empresas, puede ser un buen sitio para discutirlo.  
Solo me miró con lo que me gustaría decir admiración, pero no estaba segura. Aunque supiese leerle, todavía me costaba; además, estábamos en el despacho de su madre, eso siempre era terreno peligroso para él y se cerraba en banda.  
-No es mala idea… -admitió asintiendo- Pero lamento decirte que esta semana las reuniones son aquí.  
Mi gozo en un pozo, noté cómo los ánimos me abandonaban y me dejé caer contra el sofá. Si las reuniones eran aquí, poco coche íbamos a tocar.   
-Los bares y restaurantes también quedan descartados, imagino. –continué aun a sabiendas que estaba en un callejón sin salida, Solo asintió- Pues nada de lugares públicos.  
-Nunca se sabe quién está escuchando, -intervino Solo de mal humor- y conforme se acerque la fecha de la Gala, te aseguro que los periodistas encubiertos afloran como setas.  
-Por eso imagino que han decidido que se elija todo así este año. –deduje, Solo volvió a asentir-  
Asentí y me volví a mesar la barbilla, sabía de lo que hablaba, se había criticado mucho que los periodistas fuesen persiguiendo a los invitados durante los últimos años. Suspiré. Había que seguir pensando. Hundí la mano en el pelo mientras miraba al despacho arriba y abajo buscando una distracción para mi cerebro y ayudarle a pensar, la verdad es que era un despacho muy acogedor, casi como si fuese una segunda casa… Oh, Dios.  
-Creo que lo tengo. -murmuré-  
-Te escucho.  
Tragué saliva y noté cómo el pulso se me aceleraba. Me puse roja, pero me obligué a calmarme y a mirar a Solo con toda la tranquilidad que pude reunir.  
-Una casa. –solté-  
-¿Una casa?. –repitió Solo extrañado, asentí-  
-Eso sí que es terreno neutro. -dije-  
Solo se me quedó mirando y frunció el ceño, pero al par de segundos arqueó las cejas, ya me había pillado.  
-Estás diciendo de quedar y hablar de esto en casa de uno de los dos. –sonrió, asentí de nuevo, tenía el pulso por las nubes-  
-Ahí no hay chismorreos posibles, es terreno neutro y una vez lo tengamos podemos venir tranquilamente al despacho de Leia con el tema elegido en un sobrecito y desentendernos del asunto. –sonreí tímidamente-  
Solo se me quedó mirando y entrecerró los ojos un instante; yo noté el nerviosismo correrme por las venas.  
-No me malinterpretes. –me apresuré a aclarar- No quiero que suene a algo que no es, que sí, que sé que nunca nos hemos visto fuera de la oficina, pero este es un caso excepcional…  
-Te he entendido perfectamente, Rey. –me cortó Solo con una sonrisa, se estaba divirtiendo y lo sabía- ¿En tu casa o en la mía?. -preguntó-  
Casi se me escapó una risa, no sabía si lo había dicho adrede o sin querer; o yo mi mente estaba yendo por unos derroteros completamente diferentes. Me mordí el labio y desvié la vista. Joder, qué nerviosa estaba.  
-Me da igual. -respondí-  
Solo se me quedó mirando de nuevo y sonrió de medio lado.  
-Debería ser en la tuya. –dijo-  
Lo miré de golpe.  
-¿Por qué?. -inquirí- No es que me importe, vivo sola…  
-Porque es tu idea y es el despacho de mi madre. –sonrió traviesamente-  
Eso fue un golpe bajo y me la había devuelto por lo del sobre. Lo miré con la boca entreabierta y negué con la cabeza, me había pillado completamente por sorpresa. Me reí nerviosamente y me puse más colorada.  
\- Esa ha sido buena. –concedí- Vale, en mi casa. –accedí aun riéndome- ¿Qué día te viene bien?.  
Solo se encogió de hombros.  
-Me da igual. –respondió sonriendo- No tengo nada que hacer.  
Lo miré sorprendida.  
-¿El gran Ben Solo, gran hombre de negocios y mi jefe, sin nada que hacer?. –bromeé incrédula- No me lo creo.  
Me miró entrecerrando los ojos y vi una chispa encenderse. Peligro.  
-¿Y Rey, jefa de sección y mi intérprete con un fin de semana libre?, eso sí que sería una novedad. –respondió sardónicamente-  
PERO BUENO.   
-¿Eso ha sido una broma?. –pregunté incrédula, Solo sonrió más ampliamente- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi jefe?. - No pude evitar echarme a reír abiertamente-  
La sonrisa de Solo se amplió todavía más.  
-Has empezado tú. -replicó-  
Me reí más fuerte y me dejé caer contra el respaldo del sofá.   
-Te lo compro. –asentí limpiándome las lágrimas- Vale. –inspiré hondo tratando de calmarme, necesité varios intentos, la risa amenazaba con hacerme perder la compostura- ¿Te viene bien mañana?.  
-Me viene bien. –sonrió Solo- Tengo todo el día libre. –sus ojos volvieron a brillar peligrosamente- ¿Y tú?.  
PERO BUENO.  
-Pues mira, no. –le solté con una sonrisa- Tengo que limpiar por la mañana y hacer la compra, pero por la tarde estoy COMPLETAMENTE libre.  
-¿Segura?. –seguía con el cachondeo y yo no sabía muy bien cómo tomármelo-  
-Segurísima. –respondí- Tanto que si quieres hasta hago de merendar.  
-Si insistes… -se encogió de hombros inocentemente- Tampoco quiero abusar.  
LA MADRE QUE LO…  
-Nada, nada, ningún problema. –negué siguiéndole la corriente- Siempre tengo algo, casi siempre viene Rose a quitarme comida, por lo que no será un problema.  
-Entonces todo resuelto. –se levantó del sofá tranquilamente-  
Yo volví a reírme nerviosa, me pellizqué el puente de la nariz y traté de calmarme, tenía el corazón a punto de salirme por la boca. Necesité unos instantes para tranquilizarme.  
-¿Te viene bien sobre las 7?. –pregunté ya más calmada y tras unos instantes-  
-Me viene bien. -sonrió-  
-Ahora te mando la ubicación junto con las fotos. -concedí-  
Solo asintió y yo me levanté del sofá, me atusé los pantalones y la blusa y caminamos hacia la puerta.  
-¿Volvemos a lo nuestro o necesitas algo más de mí?. -pregunté-  
Negó con la cabeza y empezamos a andar hacia la puerta del despacho.  
-Hasta mañana. –se despidió-  
-Hasta mañana. -respondí-  
Solo se encaminó hacia los ascensores y yo me quedé sola unos instantes en el pasillo. Inspiré hondo y parpadeé varias veces, estaba completamente confusa. Dios, ¿qué acababa de pasar?. Todavía estaba procesando toda la conversación que había tenido con Solo hacía apenas unos instantes y cómo se habían tornado las cosas. Estaba completamente desubicada, todavía no me creía que Solo me hubiese pedido que le tutease, pero lo más difícil de asimilar era que encima tuviese sentido del humor. Solté una risa baja y puse los brazos en jarras, tenía un humor muy directo, inteligente y sarcástico, no eran chistes que yo viese venir. En condiciones normales, esa cualidad en un hombre me hubiese parecido más que fascinante, pero en ese caso estábamos hablando de mi jefe. Un jefe que iba a ir a mi casa.  
Dios mío. Ben Solo iba a venir a mi casa. Dios mío, tragué saliva intentando controlar el vértigo que me subía por el estómago.   
Ben Solo. Una figura pública.  
En mi casa.   
Para hablar de la Gala Rey, para hablar de la Gala. Terreno neutro. Terreno neutro.  
Dios. Me obligué a andar hacia los ascensores para coger mis cosas e ir a casa a comer. Tenía que hablar con Rose. Iba a alucinar.


	21. CAPÍTULO 20: Por qué ocultarle cosas a tus amigas está muy feo

Si algo puedo decir en lo referente a mis amigas, era que no había manera de ocultarles cosas. En particular a Tallie. Tallie tenía un radar en el cerebro en lo que a nosotras se refería y te sacaba la información con la misma eficacia que un agente de la CIA. Era capaz de leer el más mínimo de los gestos y tirar del hilo hasta sacar todo el ovillo, tenía ese don y le encantaba usarlo conmigo. Yo lo sabía y por eso me guardé mucho de no decir nada en lo referente a la Gala y a Solo más allá de lo que ya les había contado, porque no hay mayor mentira que aquella que contiene parte de verdad. Ese viernes por la tarde, justo antes de que acabase mi turno, vi una llamada entrante de Tallie.  
Hablando del diablo… me dije mientras descolgaba.  
-Hola cielo. –respondí alegremente-  
-Hola Rey. –saludó Tallie con un gorgorito-  
-¿Qué te cuentas?. –le pregunté mientras cerraba el portátil-  
-No sé por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía que llamarte esta tarde. –dijo inocentemente-  
Peligro.  
-¿Y eso?. –inquirí extrañada, tenía que tener cuidado- ¿Me espías o algo?.  
Oí cómo Tallie se reía con su risa de niña pequeña al otro lado del teléfono.  
-En absoluto. -negó- Pero algo me decía que esta tarde tenía que hablarte, que era importante.  
-Pues tú me dirás. –suspiré guardando los papeles en las carpetas para llevarlas a recepción, ese finde no me iba a llevar trabajo a casa, el trabajo iba a venir a mí- La pitonisa eres tú.  
-Ya me vendrá lo que es… -casi podía ver cómo se mordisqueaba el dedo, una mala costumbre que tenía cuando se ponía nerviosa- Mientras tanto, quería comentarte si esta noche te apetecía salir.  
-Por supuesto. –respondí con entusiasmo- Necesito salir y tomarme una copa.  
-Estupendo. –la voz de Tallie sonaba como la de una niña en Navidad- Porque este finde Maz y yo hemos pensado irnos de acampada.  
-Om, ¿adónde?.   
-Donde sea. –respondió con una risita- El sábado y el domingo.  
-Qué guay. –sonreí con cierta envidia-  
-Oye, Rey…-dijo Tallie al cabo de unos segundos- ¿Todo bien con Solo?.  
Se me saltaron todas las alarmas, que Tallie me preguntase directamente por el tema en cuestión era señal de completo y absoluto peligro.  
-Perfectamente. -asentí- ¿Por qué?.  
-No sé… -la voz de Tallie volvía a cortarse, algo la inquietaba y eso no me gustaba nada- Como siempre que te llamamos o hablamos por Whatsapp siempre tienes lío con el curro y los fines de semana ocupados… me he preocupado.  
Ahí me enternecí un poco, Tallie era la mamá del grupo, siempre sensata, dulce y atenta con nosotras. Que te llamase para decirte que se preocupaba por ti era tan dulce... era imposible no sonreír y querer abrazarla. Pero eh, no os confundáis, Tallie era así con nosotras porque éramos sus amigas, de puertas para fuera era una leona que hacía temblar el suelo por donde pisaba. Tallie era diseñadora gráfica y trabajaba para una empresa publicitaria que trabajaba a su vez para otras grandes superficies diseñando webs, publicidad e incluso diseño de interiores. Tallie era la consultora de los clientes y la que dirigía los proyectos, por lo que, para ella, una sala de conferencias con cuarenta personas mirándola directamente era un mero paseo. Tenía una fuerza de voluntad y una personalidad que hacía que todos se enamorasen de ella y de sus ideas nada más abrir la boca. A esa personalidad tan brillante se le sumaba un físico espectacular digno de dejar a la más pintada con dos palmos de narices; Tallie había sido bailarina de funky, hip hop, moderno… de todo tipo de baile que existiese sobre la faz de la tierra, menos de ballet clásico.   
-Me descartaron en el conservatorio por las tetas, -decía entre risas de vez en cuando- tenía más que la profesora y le dio rabia. Y eso que tenía nueve años.  
Como resultado, Tallie se había desarrollado con un cuerpo de escándalo, era preciosa, con sus cabellos dorados a media espalda, sus curvas y sus ojos color miel, allá donde pasaba levantaba pasiones entre los hombres, haciendo que se reajustasen en la silla… lástima (para ellos) que estuviese enamorada de Maz hasta las trancas y que los hombres no le interesasen lo más mínimo. A mí me daba una envidia de morirme de vez en cuando, sobre todo en verano, que todos se la quedaban mirando embelesados y a mí ni me percibían, era como un espectro. A su lado yo era un espantapájaros flacucho y bajo al cual le faltaba más de la mitad del relleno por todas partes.  
-No tienes que preocuparte, Tallie. –la tranquilicé- En ese fregado me he metido yo solita y sin ayuda. Que me pase echando más horas que un reloj es algo que yo ya sabía que me iba a pasar.   
-Ya, pero eso no quita que me preocupe tu salud mental. –puntualizó seriamente- Deberías pillarte más fines de semana libres, necesitas respirar y que te dé el aire.  
En eso no le faltaba razón.  
-Si secuestras a Solo durante un par de semanas para que no hayan reuniones, yo te pago. -bromeé-  
Tallie volvió a reírse.  
-Al menos es majo contigo, ¿no?. –y ahí estaba la piedra que Tallie quería tirar-  
-Sí, es todo lo majo y simpático que un jefe puede ser. –contesté fingiendo indiferencia-  
No le pensaba decir nada de lo que había pasado esa mañana en el despacho de Leia, ni loca. Si lo hacía, Tallie empezaría a indagar hasta llegar a las fotos de la primera comunión de Solo y me las serviría en bandeja junto a su talla de zapatos, su historial de amoríos e incluso las páginas que viese en modo incógnito. Tallie era una fuerza de la naturaleza a la que había que tratar con cuidado, no es que me gustase guardarle cosas, pero en ese caso, el ir con pies de plomo y elegir las palabras con mucha cautela era extremadamente necesario.   
-No te habla mal, ¿verdad?. –la voz de Tallie seguía sonando preocupada, pero sabía de sobra que detrás de esa aparente inocencia había una amenaza velada- Porque como te trate mal le mando a Hacienda.  
Me reí por lo bajo.  
-Solo es todo un caballero. –respondí riendo- No te tienes que preocupar, Tallie, me habla correctamente, me abre la puerta del despacho al salir y hasta hace algún chascarrillo de vez en cuando, demostrando que es humano y no un droide.  
Pude ver cómo Tallie asentía en su despacho mientras giraba en la silla, hecha una bola de nervios.  
-Además, accedía a ir con él a la Gala. –añadí con un tono más suave- Si no fuese alguien de quien fiarse, no iría con él.  
-Ahí tienes razón. -admitió- No sé, Rey, me preocupo por ti tontamente.  
-No te preocupes Tallie, puedes llamarme cuando quieras, que a ti te lo cojo, no como a Rose. –bromeé y la escuché soltar una risa floja- Como esa te llame ya sabes que tienes como mínimo una hora de conversación.  
-Cierto. –rio Tallie- Ayer me llamó y estuvimos casi dos horas dale que te pego.  
-Tiene mucho peligro. -bufé- Hablando de la reina de Roma, tengo que dejarte que tengo que recogerla en su casa para cenar.  
-Vale, Maz y yo cenaremos juntas y ya nos vemos por el centro.  
-Estupendo, -accedí- mandad el sitio por el grupo y la hora.  
-Vale, ciao.  
-Un beso.  
Colgué y miré al móvil como quien mira a una bomba de relojería, sabía que la preocupación de Tallie era genuina y que de verdad creía que necesitaba más horas libres; cosa que yo también creía. Pero también sabía de sobra que Tallie ya había conseguido, de alguna manera, la información que quería y que ya se estaba haciendo sus propias cuentas. Lo dicho, Tallie era capaz de interpretar las señales más ínfimas y montarte todo el circo.  
Suspiré y guardé el móvil, si Tallie iba a sacar una trilogía sobre mí y mi jefe, lamentablemente no iba a ser yo la que la iba a poder detener. Solamente podía rezar para que no hiciese un arco de iglesia con el tema.


	22. CAPÍTULO 21: No hay nada como irse de fiesta con el jefe

Rose se montó en el coche como un torbellino, dejando el bolso y la chaqueta en los asientos traseros y abrochándose el cinturón a toda pastilla. Había ido a recogerla a su casa para irnos a la mía y me acompañase mientras me duchaba, y de paso, cenar juntas. Maz y Tallie habían dicho que iban a cenar por su cuenta y que nos veían en el centro.  
-Ya me puedes estar sacando de este trol ladero. –empezó Rose con ojos brillantes-  
-Buenas a ti también. –respondí riendo y mirándola mientras se acomodaba- Vas muy guapa.  
-Gracias. –sonrió ella echándose el pelo por encima del hombro- Lo sé.  
Lo cierto y verdad era que Rose esa noche iba guapísima, llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros, tobilleros y ajustados a la cintura a juego con la chaqueta que había dejado en la parte de atrás del coche, con un body plateado y unos tacones del mismo color y su melena negra caía suelta por sus hombros hasta la clavícula. Yo por el contrario iba con la ropa del trabajo, el maquillaje a medio desaparecer de mi cara, con un moño en lo alto de la cabeza y me había quitado el sujetador nada más subirme al coche, por lo que el aspecto que ofrecía era bastante lamentable.   
-¿Qué tal el día?. –le pregunté mientras me volvía a incorporar al tráfico-  
-Muy bien. –dijo acomodándose- Muchos planos que revisar, muchos motores que probar y muchos estudiantes de prácticas capaces de hacernos volar por los aires.  
Me reí suavemente.  
-¿Cómo van los niños?.   
-Los críos son unos manazas sin cuidado ninguno. –bufó- No quiero pensar en sus pobres novias como sean así de brutos al follar.  
Me reí sonoramente. Follar, qué fantasía y qué raro se me hacía de oír y de pensar. Hacía casi dos años que no me llevaba ninguna alegría que no fuese conmigo misma, ni un novio para los martes, ni una aventura de unos meses con un tipo que sabía que no me convenía, ni un rollete, ni un lío esporádico de una noche de discoteca, ni un amigo con derecho a roce, nada de nada. Y yo no era de las que guardaba un conejito con pilas en el cajón de los calcetines; para mi suerte o para mi desgracia. Un desastre.  
-Hay uno en particular… -prosiguió Rose con rabia y sacándome de mis lamentaciones- Qué guantazo le daba.  
-¿Y eso?. –pregunté riéndome-  
-Es un creído de mierda, un niñato de papá muy subido a la parra. -escupió- Dice que más me vale llevarme cuidado, que me va a reemplazar.  
-Ya quisiera tener una décima parte de tu talento. –solté-  
-Y yo dos terceras partes de la pasta de su padre. –replicó Rose, haciéndome reír de nuevo- No, en serio, en dos meses que lleva viniendo, no ha repetido modelito y tiene pinta de mear Dolce and Gabbana.   
Negué con la cabeza y cogí la autovía que me llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad y a mi casa, miré a Rose y le sonreí con complicidad.  
-Ese no va a durar mucho, -dije- eres demasiado buena como para que tu jefe ni medio se plantee sustituirte por un niñato pijo.  
-Ya lo creo. –asintió Rose- Puede meterlo en la empresa si quiere, pero a limpiar la grasa de los motores, porque de arreglarlos y diseñarlos no tiene ni idea. Se nota que está allí por enchufe y no por talento.  
-¿Y ese es un manazas también?. –pregunté sonriendo-  
-El que más. –asintió- Pobre novia, ese tiene pinta de meterla dos veces y correrse sin gracia.  
Me volví a reír ante las obscenidades de Rose, quizá que por eso nos llevábamos tan bien, porque podía ser una auténtica loba sin censuras de ninguna clase conmigo, y lo que era peor, sacaba lo más zafio de mí misma. Rose guardó silencio, se me quedó mirando unos instantes y frunció el ceño.  
-¿Vas sin sujetador?. –preguntó, asentí- Te dije que era la manera más rápida de ascender. –se me escapó la risa-  
-Estoy reventada. –le confesé- Hoy es uno de esos días que necesito quitarme el sujetador al salir del trabajo.  
-¿Tan duro es tu jefe?. –Rose sonrió traviesamente- Si te deja así de baldada, igual vas a tener que pedirle una compensación por las horas extras.  
-Pues la verdad es que hoy ha sido francamente revelador. –repliqué arqueando las cejas y mirándola con cara de circunstancias-  
-Dime que te lo has tirado en la mesa de su despacho y que te ha rajado el sujetador en un momento de pasión descontrolada. –Rose abrió los ojos y se giró en el asiento para encararme-  
-No. –negué riéndome, pero una pequeña parte de mi cerebro no pudo evitar imaginarse lo que sería tener a Solo desnudándome, Rey, basta- Pero he descubierto algo nuevo de él.  
-Que la tiene enorme. -soltó-  
-No, bruta. -reí- Que tiene sentido del humor. –Rose arqueó las cejas- Sí, tiene sentido del humor, y no precisamente humor del fácil y del malo.  
-Es de los que hace bromas inteligentes. –Rose abrió la boca y asentí- Dios, conociéndote a ti y lo que te gustan los hombres ingeniosos, te ha tenido que poner a cien.  
Un poco. Bueno, bastante, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo.  
-La cosa no acaba ahí. –sonreí, Rose contuvo el aliento- Me ha pedido que le tutee.  
Rose soltó un gritito y se cubrió la boca con las manos, yo asentí de nuevo y noté cómo el moño en lo alto de mi cabeza amenazaba con derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes si seguía con la euforia. Parecíamos dos crías de instituto.  
-Dios, Rey, ese tío va a por ti. –dijo Rose abanicándose con la mano- Ese va a por ti y a dejarte sudando contra el escritorio.  
Negué con la cabeza mientras a mi mente volvían otra vez las imágenes innecesarias. Dios, qué sola estaba. Era lo malo de hablar con Rose, contaba las cosas de tal manera que no podías evitar imaginártelas, era como vivirlo en primera persona; quizá que por eso la mayoría de las veces usaba un cojín o me tapaba la cara con las manos ante la vergüenza que sentía cuando me contaba sus andanzas sexuales con Finn. Siempre le decía que parase, que luego tendría que mirarlo a la cara y no podría evitar pensar en lo que nos contaba. Tragué saliva y me obligué a apartar la idea de Solo sin ropa de mi mente. Fue más difícil de lo que admitiré.  
-Espero que no. –mentí, ¿mentí? No, no, no, Rey, corta el rollo- Ya es bastante insoportable, no habla más de dos palabras seguidas sin fruncir el ceño o quejarse.   
-Hablaba. –remarcó Rose arqueando una ceja traviesa- Ya ha cruzado un umbral diferente.  
Touché.  
-Además, ese hombre tiene que tener un abanico de mujeres interesadas por su persona tan grande como su despacho. –continué para evitar en la tentación de pensar en él más allá de la oficina- Es demasiado guapo como para perder el tiempo conmigo.   
Eso lo dije más para mí que para Rose, estaba tratando de convencerme de que Solo no podría nunca verme como algo más que su intérprete. Porque yo no le veía como nada más que mi jefe.   
-Ya, claro, y por eso te ha invitado a ir con él a la Gala. –remarcó Rose sarcásticamente- Para recordarte el amplio abanico de mujeres que tiene de rodillas para que se la coman por la noche mientras que piensa en ti.   
Suspiré mientras salía de la autovía, no quería contestarle porque sabía cómo iba a acabar la conversación si seguía por ese camino. Mientras subíamos a mi piso, Rose me contaba lo que había hecho esa semana, rajaba de los chicos de prácticas en su fábrica y de las ganas que tenía de que Finn llegase a casa para… Ahí desconecté. La puse en modo ruido ambiental para no tener que escuchar lo que a Rose le gustaba que le hiciesen para ponerla a mil, en otra ocasión se lo hubiese pasado, pero teniendo en cuenta que iba a ver a Finn esa noche, prefería no tener la voz de Rose de fondo contándome sus intimidades.  
-Me voy a la ducha y a lavarme la cara, apesto. –declaré dejando el bolso en el sofá-   
-Te acompaño, -declaró Rose con toda tranquilidad- pero antes voy a la cocina a sacarme una cerveza del frigo.  
Asentí y sonreí, Rose siempre se metía conmigo en el baño mientas me duchaba, había cogido esa costumbre cuando compartíamos piso en la universidad y no se había deshecho de ella.  
Mientras Rose deambulaba por la cocina, aproveché para sacar el móvil a escondidas. Me lo llevé a mi habitación y cerré un instante la puerta, desbloqueé la pantalla y abrí Whatsapp. Con la cara del color de la grana, el moño en su último hálito de vida, el corazón latiéndome tan fuerte que amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho y las manos temblorosas, bajé la pestaña de accesos directos y encendí la ubicación, toqué la barra de búsqueda de contactos y seleccioné a Ben Solo. El nuevo chat se abrió y noté cómo me temblaban las rodillas, “vamos, Rey, que es por trabajo”, inspiré hondo, le di a adjuntar la ubicación de mi casa y se la envié junto a “aquí tienes la ubicación, nos vemos mañana”. Pronto vi los dos tics en los mensajes, señal de que había recibido el mensaje y me apresuré a bloquear el móvil muerta de vergüenza, no quería que pensase que iba a esperar mirando la pantalla para asegurarme de que lo había recibido.   
Me di prisa en volver a dejar el móvil en la mesilla y en correr al baño antes de que Rose llegase; sintiéndome como una criminal. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y me deshice del moño medio caído que pedía ya la extremaunción. No pude evitar mirarme en el espejo del baño del baño de alto en bajo mientras me desnudaba y, en un bajón repentino de autoestima, plantearme si de verdad alguien podría encontrarme mínimamente atractiva. Lo cierto y verdad era que yo no entraba dentro de los cánones de belleza de mujer atractiva y despampanante allá donde iba. No tenía curvas de espanto ni un pecho enorme; es más, mi triste y humilde 85B lloraba al lado de Tallie en bikini cuando íbamos a la playa o a la piscina. Yo no tenía un cuerpo semejante a una guitarra, tenía un cuerpo de deportista, porque no lo he dicho, pero yo hacía artes marciales y tenía un cuerpo acorde a ese deporte, de espaldas anchas, de hombros fuertes y músculos marcados. Mis piernas y mi culo eran lo único bueno que se salvaba del lote: mis piernas eran largas y torneadas debido a las largas horas de entrenamiento y tenía un culo firme hecho a base de darle patadas al saco y a las competiciones. Según Rose podría ligarme al Papa con ese culo, pero yo lo dudaba seriamente.  
Mi cara era mona, no guapa de remate, pero mona: tenía el rostro redondeado, de piel ligeramente bronceada con pecas aquí y allí repartidas por mis mejillas y mi nariz. Tenía las orejas pequeñas y redondas, los labios finos, ojos marrones y pelo a media melena, castaño y ligeramente ondulado en las puntas.  
Nada que ver con la belleza casi inhumana de Claire.   
Suspiré ante la mirada cansada que me devolvió mi reflejo, si alguien se sentía atraído por mí, desde luego no iba a ser ningún adonis, y mucho menos Ben Solo. Me frustré al pensar en mi jefe, tenía que sacarlo de mi mente lo más rápido posible, si no, cuando viniese mañana iba a dar un espectáculo lamentable.   
Rose entró en el baño sin llamar, ¿para qué?, si esto era casi como su segunda casa, me miró de alto en bajo y bufó negando con la cabeza.  
-Mira que estás buena, cabrona. -dijo-  
Reí un poco y me metí en la ducha, el contacto con el agua caliente me hizo suspirar y casi gemir en voz alta, tenía los hombros cargados de tantas horas en la silla y me dolía la cabeza debido al ordenador. Cogí la botella de champú y me enjaboné el pelo.  
-Bueno, ¿entonces Ben Solo tiene sentido del humor?. –preguntó Rose con aparente inocencia-  
Asentí con los ojos cerrados debido a la espuma, me froté con fuerzas y abrí el grifo para aclararme.  
-Y también se ríe. –añadí-  
-¿Pero tiene risa de las buenas o de esas de cerdo en el matadero como la tuya?. –puntualizó Rose-  
Se me escapó una carcajada mientras alcanzaba el acondicionador.  
-Mira que eres borde. –señalé, Rose se encogió de hombros- No, no tiene risa de cerdo en el matadero. –empecé a deslizar el peine por mis cortas ondas, desenredando a su paso- Tiene una risa baja y grave.  
-¿De esas que hacen que se te caigan las bragas?. –sonrió Rose-  
-Sí. –reconocí para mis adentros- De esas.  
Rose sonrió más ampliamente y me miró con ojos brillantes de maldad. Me apresuré a cortarle las alas, y de paso a mí también.  
-No empieces. –le advertí- También me tuteo y me rio con Lazlo desde hace años y aquí no ha pasado nada.  
-Lazlo está casado desde antes de que se extinguiesen los dinosaurios. –replicó Rose negando con la cabeza y sacudiendo una mano- Ese no cuenta.  
-Solo tampoco.  
-Solo está felizmente soltero, te recuerdo, igual que tú. -señaló- Es fruta madura esperando a que alguien la coja.  
-Gracias Rose por remarcar mi estado de soledad absoluta. -ladré-  
-De nada. –sonrió mirándose la manicura- Luego a luego vas a volver a ser virgen.  
-Luego a luego se me ha olvidado lo que es tener a un hombre encima, que es peor. –ladré de nuevo mientras me secaba-  
-Dímelo a mí… -musitó-  
-Tú tienes un novio perfecto que te quiere, te respeta y te empotra contra el armario ropero todas las mañanas. –le solté- No te puedes quejar de que llevas mucho tiempo sola.  
-Horas. –remarcó para mi eterna rabia- Demasiado tiempo.  
-Vete a la mierda…  
Rose y yo cenamos algo rápido en la cocina, saqué una bolsa de verduras congeladas del frigorífico y calenté aceite en una sartén. Freí las verduras y las vertí en unas rebanadas de pan integral para hacer paninis. Rose y yo cenamos entre risas y comentarios subidos de tono, me dirigí al baño a lavarme los dientes y a peinarme.   
Una vez aseada, abrí el armario para sacar la ropa que me iba a poner esa noche. Como tenía un bajón de autoestima bastante notorio y una bola de nervios debido a la visita de mañana, decidí añadirle un plus a lo que me pusiese. Un plus en mi idioma quería decir “camuflar la falta de amor propio con lo más provocador que tengas”. Dicho y hecho, saqué una blusa roja que se ataba en la nuca, dejaba la espalda al descubierto y caía en una profunda V hasta bien entrado el escote, unos vaqueros negros de cintura alta que me hacían un culo de infarto y unos tacones negros de terciopelo. Terminé de peinarme y de maquillarme, me puse un par de joyas y miré el móvil y vi una luz parpadeante, signo de que había entrado un mensaje, puse el dedo en el lector de huellas y vi que era Solo: “Vale, mañana nos vemos, buenas noches”. Noté un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda, pensar en Solo en mi casa me seguía dando vértigo, pero una voz retorcida, surgida desde lo más profundo de mi mente pensó que qué cara pondría Solo si me viese así vestida. Noté cómo me ruborizaba, Solo no me iba a ver así si yo podía evitarlo.

Rose y yo fuimos en el coche hacia el centro de la ciudad, aparcamos donde siempre y nos dirigimos andando hacia la zona de bares donde habíamos quedado con Finn, que vendría más tarde. Tallie y Maz nos estaban esperando y nos recibieron con sonrisas y abrazos. Tallie se había vestido con un crop top negro, una coleta escurrida que le quedaba de miedo y pantalones militares que le hacían irresistible dentro de su cuerpazo de bailarina moderna, Maz había optado por una blusa verde que resaltaba contra su piel color chocolate y unos pantalones pitillo con sandalias de tacón, iban preciosas y se notaba que lo sabían, no como yo, que por muy arreglada que fuese, me sentía hecha un verdadero desastre. Aparté esos pensamientos de mi mente y me obligué a centrarme en mis amigas y en lo que me contaban, llevaba casi dos semanas sin verlas y las echaba de menos, necesitaba reírme con ellas.   
Nos sentamos en un bar de luz baja y nos pedimos unas copas, Tallie nos estaba contando qué proyecto llevaba esa semana en la agencia cuando Finn apareció por la puerta y se dirigió a nosotras, Rose salió a recibirlo y lo saludó con un beso digno de película; nosotras fuimos algo más discretas y lo saludamos alegremente entre sonrisas.   
Le di un abrazo y le acercamos el taburete que le habíamos guardado para la ocasión, Finn empezó a preguntarnos por nuestra semana y al poco se acercó más a mí para preguntarme por el trabajo, los entrenamientos y si había visto las competiciones de esa semana en la UFC. Finn y yo en ese sentido éramos muy parecidos y muy buenos amigos, a ambos nos gustaban los mismos deportes y teníamos muchos gustos en común, tanto de series como de cómics, por lo que la conversación con él siempre estaba asegurada. Yo también le pregunté por su trabajo y por si sabía el siguiente permiso que le iba a tocar, él asintió y estuvimos hablando durante un buen rato. Al cabo de una ronda, Rose me pidió que la acompañase a la barra a pedir.  
-Estoy seca y aquí hace mucho calor. –dijo mirando a Finn guiñándole un ojo- Vamos a por una ronda más.  
Yo accedí y cogí el monedero del bolso para pagar las bebidas, Rose me dirigió a la barra entre risas y bromas, acabábamos de hablar con el camarero cuando Rose me tocó el brazo y señaló una mesa al fondo del bar.  
-Oye, Rey, ¿ese no es el buenorro de tu jefe?. –me dijo al oído-  
Noté cómo me podía rígida y todo a mi alrededor desapareció. El corazón me dio un vuelco y me di la vuelta lentamente.   
Efectivamente y para mi eterna vergüenza, Ben Solo estaba sentado en un taburete junto a otro chico en una mesa, con sus densas ondas negras ligeramente húmedas y en una actitud relajada muy diferente a la de la oficina. Desde mi distancia, y gracias a la iluminación, podía verle los brazos, largos y fuertes a base de golpes de gimnasio, su amplio pecho se podía entrever a través de los dos botones sueltos de su camisa de manga corta, la llevaba sin remeter en los faldones de unos vaqueros negros que se le ajustaban a los muslos y le caían más sueltos por debajo de la rodilla hasta remeterse en unos botines. Iba guapísimo y para comérselo.   
No había bares en toda la ciudad, maldije internamente. Me di la vuelta para pagarle al camarero y volví para mirarlo de reojo, no se había percatado de nuestra presencia. Casi que mejor así, no me vería en el compromiso de saludarlo… ni de que me viese así vestida. Tuve un arranque de pudor instantáneo, que mi jefe me viese con un escote tan grande no debería de darme vergüenza, pero me dio. Me enfadé conmigo misma casi al instante, no estaba en la oficina ni tenía que seguir ningún protocolo de vestimenta, por lo que podía vestirme como me diese la gana y sin que me importase la opinión de nadie. Mucho menos la suya. Me pagaba por traducir e interpretar, no por la ropa que llevaba los viernes para salir a bailar. No pude volver a mirar por encima del hombro en su dirección. Le vi hacer un gesto a su amigo señalando la botella de cerveza vacía y sacarse la cartera del bolsillo.   
-Rey, vamos a la mesa, que ya tenemos las copas. –me interrumpió Rose-  
Me giré para mirarla, asentir y ayudarla con las bebidas. Pero no pude resistirlo, como la pecadora que era, volví a mirar de nuevo hacia Solo. En ese instante, fue como si hubiese olido mi presencia, levantó la vista hacia la barra, frunció el ceño y clavó sus ojos oscuros en los míos. Mierda. Me había visto, me había visto entera.   
Tocado.   
Hundido.   
Mierda, mierda, mierda. Miró a su amigo unos instantes, le vi decirle algo. Miré a Rose en busca de ayuda a la desesperada, pero la muy cabrona estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja como la loba que era, me miró, cogió el cubata y le dio un sorbo, apoyándose en la barra tranquilamente. Mierda, Rose iba a quedarse a ver el espectáculo en primera fila.  
Inspirando hondo, volví a mirar a Solo y vi cómo se levantó de la silla, Dios, no vengas hacia aquí… vino hacia mí lentamente, esquivando a la gente que había de por medio. Igual sólo va a la barra, me dije tratando de convencerme, igual sólo quiere una cerveza y no me dice ni media…  
-Hola, Rey. –sentencia de muerte: confirmada-  
Lo miré y me obligué a ser la Rey de los fines de semana, no la Rey de la oficina. Era viernes noche, lo que significaba que las formalidades se habían acabado a las ocho de esa misma tarde.  
-Hola, Solo. –respondí con una sonrisa de sorpresa- Qué sorpresa verte por aquí…  
Allá vamos.


	23. CAPÍTULO 22: No hay nada como irte de fiesta con tu jefa de sección

Esa noche confieso que no me apetecía nada salir. Estaba en mi casa, tirado y cansado debido a las largas horas de la oficina, revisar documentos y tener de manera perenne a mi madre con la Gala persiguiéndome como un mal recuerdo. Tenía que cuadrar todas las reuniones de la semana siguiente, ver el calendario de entregas de la patente, coordinarlo todo con Claire para que no quedasen cabos sueltos y encontrar una mañana para comer con Rey.   
Rey.   
Pensar en ella hizo que mi cerebro, que iba a mil por hora, se relajase un poco y no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar de los comentarios de mi madre, la presión y los reveses de la situación, se había sacado un posible tema para la Gala y un espacio neutro para hablar tranquilamente en menos de cinco minutos, todo ella solita. Mientras lo único que hice yo fue quejarme y ladrar, me reproché.   
-Creo que son una pareja preciosa. –había dicho mientras se ruborizaba-  
Lo cierto y verdad era que Los Addams no se me habrían pasado por la cabeza ni un millón de años. De repente noté una vibración en el pecho que me sacó de mis cavilaciones, era el móvil con un mensaje entrante. Miré la pantalla con fastidio, como sea Leia… pero no, era Rey. Me había mandado las capturas de pantalla de esa mañana, una ubicación y un tímido y escueto mensaje de despedida. Sonreí levemente y abrí las fotos, lo cierto y verdad es que el tema era fácil, sencillo y directo para los ojos del espectador. Asentí para mí mismo mientras saltaba de una foto a otra, esa mujer era verdaderamente eficiente. Le respondí y pensé en bloquear el móvil y enterrarlo debajo del sofá al ver la cantidad ingentes de correos y mensajes sin leer; pero sentí una punzada de curiosidad perversa y toqué su foto de perfil para ampliarla. Se podía ver que Rey estaba en el centro, sosteniendo una tarta de cumpleaños con velas- bengala y un 24, rodeada de tres chicas, una morena de ojos rasgados, una chica rubia y una cuarta con la piel de color chocolate, todas riendo y abrazando a una Rey de ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa.   
No pude evitar pensar en lo guapa que estaba cuando se sonrojaba y en cómo se metía un mechón detrás de la oreja. Durante el último mes y medio la había visto cambiar de timidez y nerviosismo a confianza y nerviosismo. Me reí por lo bajo, seguía hablando con pies de plomo cuando estaba conmigo y por algún motivo eso me cabreaba; quizá que por eso le pedí que me tutease y me atreví a hacer alguna broma. Su respuesta fue casi inmediata, su actitud cambió por completo y no solamente me entró al trapo, sino que respondió con la misma agudeza a las pullas que le soltaba. Su risa y su ingenio repentinos me hicieron plantearme seriamente si la Rey que yo veía era de verdad la Rey que vivía fuera de las paredes de la Torre Skywalker. Por supuesto que no, idiota, me reprendí. Si yo mismo me ocultaba detrás de una fachada de indiferencia, por qué no iba a hacerlo ella también.   
Y mañana me tocaba ir a su casa… no me atrevería a decir que lo que empezó a cocerse en mi estómago eran nervios; pero quizá sí ganas. Tenía ganas de verla fuera del trabajo, quería ver el aspecto de Rey cuando no había que hablar de papeles o de reuniones.   
También caí en la cuenta de que hacía mil años que no iba a casa de una mujer, aunque fuese con intenciones completamente diferentes. Hubo una temporada en que sí lo hacía, nunca duraban mucho, eran cosas pasajeras y sin ningún trasfondo sentimental; pero de un tiempo a esta parte me había dado cuenta de que no me llenaba igual que antes, de que se me hacía todo muy repetitivo: un par de frases zalameras, calentón en los baños y huida a la casa más cercana, ya fuesen las suyas o la mía, un revolcón y adiós muy buenas. Simplemente dejó de interesarme, no echaba de menos esas noches de amantes sin rostro. No sabría decir si me había relajado o me había vuelto completamente masoquista.   
Había descubierto que me gustaba mi casa, mi soledad y mis cosas. Hux decía que a ese paso más me valía dejarme la empresa y hacerme ermitaño. Yo en bromas le decía que no era mala idea, pero lo de ser célibe no me parecía viable, porque, siendo sinceros, empezaba a notar las secuelas de la falta de contacto físico. Dejé escapar el aire de los pulmones, sí, definitivamente estaba falto de cariño si tenía ganas de ir a la casa de mi jefa de sección a hablar de la maldita Gala. No sabía qué tenía Rey, pero tan sumamente fácil estar a gusto en su presencia… lo hacía todo tan fácil, como si sonreír y hacer bromas fuese algo natural, aunque fuese en una reunión de trabajo o en una comida rápida para organizar la semana.  
Suspiré sacando la graciosa cara de Rey de mi mente y me froté los ojos, me escocían de tantas horas mirando a la pantalla y me dolía la cabeza ante la presión y el estrés que llevaba encima. Por eso cuando sonó el móvil tuve la enorme tentación de tirarlo por la ventana y que se estrellase desde el décimo primer piso en el que vivía, pero al ver que era Hux, me apiadé del pobre chisme y descolgué el auricular.  
-Hey… -dije con voz algo pastosa-  
-Suenas a muerto en vida. –señaló sin miramientos-  
-Casi. -admití-  
-Esta noche salimos. –declaró, yo resoplé con hastío e iba a replicar, pero Hux fue más rápido- Llevas casi tres semanas sin pisar la calle salvo para ir y volver a trabajar, te estás volviendo más antipático de lo que ya eres y me juego lo que quieras a que estás deseando huir de tu madre durante un rato.  
Todo cierto. Guardé silencio tragándome el orgullo, Hux siempre tiraba donde dolía.  
-Venga tío, ver calle y un par de rondas te va a venir bien. –añadió más suave-   
Resoplé de nuevo y miré el reloj, eran casi las nueve.  
-Venga. -accedí-  
-Paso a por ti en media hora, tira a la ducha y cena algo. –y colgó antes de que pudiese decir nada-  
Miré la pantalla ponerse en negro, por una parte agradecí que Hux intentase sacarme de mi asquerosa rutina de casa-trabajo-casa, pero por otra sentí una punzada en el pecho de que algo no iba a salir bien esa noche. Me obligué a levantarme y arreglarme mínimamente.

Hux y yo fuimos a uno de los bares más populares y concurridos por gente de nuestra edad, no soportaba compartir espacio con adolescentes, me ponían de muy mal humor. Encontramos una mesa en la que sentarnos y pedimos una ronda de cervezas. Hux empezó a hablarme de su trabajo y de lo que había estado haciendo las últimas semanas, pero al rato señaló en la barra a un par de chicas que estaban pidiendo, comentando lo guapas que eran y me giré divertido hacia las susodichas.   
Al principio me costó reconocerla a través de la gente y de la luz baja del bar, pero una de las chicas que señalaba Hux en cuestión era Rey. Definitivamente era Rey, esa melena corta, ese rostro redondo… era ella. Lo que no me esperaba era lo que vi cuando se dio la vuelta por completo y me vio, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en un gesto de sorpresa genuina, arqueó las cejas y su boca hizo una silenciosa ”O”.   
Y reconozco que yo también me sorprendí al verla. Y también reconozco que, si no hubiese estado sentado en esos instantes, hubiese caído fulminado; la madre que me parió, si Rey se vestía así los fines de semana, me veía capaz de salir más a menudo.   
Llevaba una blusa roja brillante con un escote tan profundo que veía el hueco entre sus pechos perfectamente hasta casi la cintura y unos vaqueros que juraría que no se los había visto nunca. Y menos mal, porque me habría quedado mirando como un idiota y me tropezaría al andar al ver cómo se ajustaban a su cuerpo.  
-¿La conoces?. –preguntó Hux sonriendo al ver mi reacción-  
-Es mi intérprete y jefa de sección. –asentí aún mirándola-  
Hux arqueó las cejas y me miró soprendido.  
-¿Esa pedazo de mujer es tu intérprete?. –preguntó incrédulo, volví a asentir- Menuda mujer.  
Y que lo digas, pensé para mis adentros, me noté la garganta seca y le di el último trago a la cerveza; le pregunté a Hux si quería otra.  
-Sí, pero vas a pedir tú. –dijo con una sonrisa torcida-  
Lo miré deseando que las miradas matasen, pero accedí y me tendió un billete para pagar la ronda.  
-Recuerda que conduces tú, no puedes beber mucho. –le recordé-  
La sonrisa de Hux se amplió.  
-Beberé lo justo para que pueda llevarte a casa… o que ella te lleve. -bromeó-  
A punto estuve de decirle que ya iba a ir de todas formas, pero decidí guardarme esa pequeña información. No le había dicho a Hux que iba a ir con Rey a la Gala, nunca le decía con quién iba porque la prensa sabía de sobra que Hux y yo éramos buenos amigos y siempre le preguntaban; por lo que, para ahorrarle el mal trago, decidimos de mutuo acuerdo dejar el tema de la Gala para el día de después.   
Me levanté de la silla y me abrí paso entre el gentío hasta llegar a la barra, hasta Rey. Dios mío, iba preciosa, conforme me iba acercando mejor pude vislumbrarla a través de los focos y la luz baja del bar. Llevaba el pelo suelto y ondulado, unos labios color vino y los ojos oscuros, nada que ver con la oficina, y menos mal, volví a agradecer internamente.  
Se giró completamente para mirarme y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que casi me dejó parado en el sitio.  
-Hola, Rey. –le saludé-  
-Hola, Solo. –sonrió ella- Qué sorpresa verte por aquí…  
La verdad era que sí.  
-¿Qué tal?. –le pregunté-  
-Muy bien, -asintió ella, aún sonriendo- de paseo.  
De paseo, Señor, si salía así para “pasear” me iba a lanzar a la calle los viernes.  
-¿Y tú?. –preguntó apoyándose en la barra del bar- ¿Huyendo del teléfono?.  
Asentí sonriendo.  
-A ver si camuflándome en la muchedumbre se olvidan de mí un rato.  
Me acerqué más a la barra y le hice una señal al camarero para que atendiese, Rey me hizo espacio y yo me colé entre ella y el grupo que había a nuestro lado.  
-No sé si podrás camuflarte con lo grande que eres. –dijo Rey, por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo su sonrisa se ampliaba y juraría que me había repasado de alto en bajo, una parte de mí deseó que lo hubiese hecho-  
-Te sorprenderías. –repliqué volviéndome hacia ella- No se me da tan mal.  
Ella me seguía mirando a la cara con esa sonrisa tan cautivadora que nunca le había visto antes y que estaba descubriendo que me gustaba mucho. Señor, qué guapa estaba. En ese momento me di cuenta de que, aparte de esa blusa tan sumamente deslumbrante, Rey llevaba una cadenita que se ajustaba en la base de su cuello y luego caía por el centro de su escote para abrirse en dos arcos que enmarcaban sus pechos y se perdía entre los pliegues de la blusa y que brillaba y destellaba con cada uno de sus movimientos. Hice un esfuerzo titánico para centrarme en su cara, porque la parte más retorcida de mí y que llevaba mucho tiempo sin compañía estaba gritándome cosas que mejor no reproduciré.  
-Ya que estamos aquí, te presento a Rose. –dijo Rey cambiando de tema y salvando mi dignidad, se giró hacia una chica de ojos rasgados, piel morena y pelo negro con una sonrisa digna de revista- Rose, te presento a Ben Solo, mi socio y mi jefe.  
Extendí la mano para estrechar la de la chica.  
-Un gusto conocerte, Solo. –sonrió Rose- Rey nos ha hablado mucho de ti.  
Arqueé una ceja con una pizca de curiosidad.  
-Espero que os haya hablado medianamente bien. –aventuré mirándola de reojo, que a su vez, Rey miraba a Rose con una mirada de advertencia, Rose pareció no verla-  
-Oh, sí. –sonrió ella- Nos ha hablado maravillas.  
No supe por qué, pero sentí que ese “maravillas” tenía un doble trasfondo. Miré a Rey arqueando una ceja, Rey negó con la cabeza, despreocupada y sonriendo.  
-¿Has venido solo?. –me volvió a preguntar Rose-  
-No, -negué todavía mirándola- estoy con un amigo sentado por allí.  
Señalé en la dirección en la que Hux me mirada sonriendo y me lanzaba una mirada que aparentaba ser inocente, pero los años de conocernos me decían que en realidad era una mirada de circunstancias y que se lo estaba pasando en grande.   
Rose volvió a la carga antes de que Rey pudiese intervenir.  
-¿Os apetece sentaros con nosotros?. –me preguntó- Estamos sentados allí detrás y no hay tanto ruido.  
Entrecerré los ojos y miré a Rey de reojo buscando su reacción, no sé qué esperaba encontrar, quizá una cara de “por Dios, no”; pero en su lugar tenía una sonrisa de medio lado, sacudió la cabeza en dirección a Rose y luego me miró.  
-Faltaría un taburete. –me indicó- Pero si queréis y no os da vergüenza, venid.  
Si no nos daba vergüenza. Tuve que reírme por lo bajo, las miré respectivamente y fui a preguntarle a Hux a ver qué opinaba.  
-¿Te apetece?. –pregunté con ciertas dudas-  
-Mejor con compañía, ¿no?. –sonrió-  
Asentí encogiéndome de hombros y cogimos uno de los taburetes y nos dirigimos al grupo donde estaba Rey. Hicimos las presentaciones de turno y nos hicieron un hueco en el corrillo. Lo cierto y verdad era que, a pesar de ser un grupo reducido, era muy variopinto, identifiqué a las amigas de Rey por su foto de perfil y me sorprendí por la unidad tan fuerte que había entre ellas. Tantos años tratando con gente te curtían en la habilidad de leerla rápidamente; por lo que pude ver rápidamente el vínculo tan fuerte que tenían. Se notaba a la legua que eran un grupo firme y sólido, todas eran tremendamente diferentes pero todas ellas se complementaban a la perfección.   
Al poco, la chica rubia, Tallie, preguntó si podía llamar a una amiga más, que sus amigas se habían rajado a última hora y se había quedado sola, todos dijeron que sí y yo no me pronuncié, no me iba ni me venía. Vi cómo Tallie se inclinaba hacia Rey y le susurraba algo al oído, vi cómo los ojos de Rey se abrían de par en par en un gesto de pura sorpresa y se rio por lo bajo, miró a Tallie, se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. No pude volver a pensar que Rey estaba jodidamente preciosa esa noche y una parte completamente ajena a mi pensamiento crítico se preguntó si a la Gala iría así de guapa, y si habría alguna posibilidad de volver a verla fuera de la oficina.  
Rey le dio un sorbo bastante generoso a la botella y Rose le dio un golpe en la pierna.  
-No bebas mucho que tienes que conducir después. –la regañó-  
Rey la miró arqueando las cejas y sonriendo traviesamente.  
-Aguanto mucho más y mejor que tú, cielo. –le replicó-  
-Como te pille el policía en un control de alcoholemia sí que vas a tener que aguantar bien, cariño. –sonrió Rose- Si juegas bien las cartas hasta te libras de la multa.  
Arqueé una ceja ante el comentario, Rey se rio y Tallie se metió en medio.  
-Rose, estás hablando con la que nos tumbó a todas a chupitos de tequila hace no mucho. –intervino Tallie riendo-  
Mi sorpresa fue en aumento, miré a Rey, que sonreía e hizo el gesto de sacudirse polvo del hombro con la dignidad de una marquesa.   
-No te lo niego. –dijo Rose- Pero no quiero que se tope con el policía más viejo del cuartel y le tenga que dar explicaciones a él.  
Rey echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio abiertamente, le brillaban los ojos y la cadenita de su cuello tembló con sus carcajadas, capturando toda mi atención y haciendo que un torrente de ideas e imágenes se le ocurriesen a mi asqueroso cerebro.  
-Tranquila Rose. –respondió Rey tras las risas- No pensaba beber más hoy.  
Rey respondía con una habilidad y un ingenio dignos de concurso, me encontré fascinado ante la labia de esa mujer y su sentido del humor.  
-Anda que menuda impresión estáis dando. –intervino Maz poniendo calma- Los pobres chicos se tienen que estar llevando una imagen de vosotras para contarlo en las copas de la cena de empresa.  
Hux se rio abiertamente y yo me reí por lo bajo, negamos sacudiendo la cabeza y yo le di un sorbo a la cerveza tratando de refrescarme la garganta, la tenía seca, quizá de boquear tanto mirando a mi intérprete e intentar no comérmela con los ojos. Rey pareció avergonzarse un poco en un gesto que a mí ya me sonaba más que familiar.   
Finn, el novio de Rose, resultó ser una fuente de conversación abundante y amena, Hux y él al final fueron los que más conectaron, hablando de deportes y de sus trabajos, yo quería hablar de todo menos de trabajo, por lo que desconecté un poco de la conversación; fue Rey la que me dio un codazo.  
-¿No te interesan los resultados de la NBA?. –me preguntó sonriendo-  
-No mucho. -admití- Y no paran de hablar de trabajo, lo cual me interesa mucho menos.  
Asintió sonriendo.  
-Te entiendo. –suspiró y la cadenita de su cuello emitió un destello que me fui muy difícil ignorar- Cuando se ponen a hablar de trabajo desconecto totalmente.  
Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y la dejó encima de la mesa, otro centelleo por parte de la maldita cadena y mi fuerza de voluntad iba disminuyendo estrepitosamente. Me miró sonriendo y yo me sentí un poco mal por dentro, mirarla como si fuese comestible cuando ella estaba intentando que me sintiese integrado no estaba ni medio bien por mi parte y me reprendí internamente por ello, Ben, no te comportes como un jodido capullo.  
-Bueno. –me preguntó- Cuando tienes algo de tiempo libre, ¿qué te gusta hacer?.  
Tiempo libre, sonreí ante el concepto, últimamente no gastaba mucho de eso. Curiosamente la conversación fue saliendo sola y fluía naturalmente, quizá ayudaba que Rey y yo nos pasábamos muchas horas trabajando juntos y ya sabíamos cómo abordar la situación, quizá el estar fuera de los marcos del protocolo laboral ayudaba, quizá la bebida, quizá el hecho de que Rey era mucho más simpática de lo que se aventuraba cuando trabajaba. Me sorprendí a mí mismo relajándome en su presencia y hablando tranquilamente de todo y de nada, ella me miraba y me sonreía con amabilidad y se reía de vez en cuando, hacía bromas y comentarios tan sarcásticos como los míos y algunos incluso peores.   
Al rato apareció esa amiga que Tallie había comentado anteriormente, una chica morena y con gafas, alta y con el pelo largo, de rostro redondo y muy guapa, justo del tipo que le gustaba a Hux. Me giré ligeramente para observarlo, y efectivamente, sus ojos estaban clavados en ella. Mierda. Si Hux jugaba bien sus cartas, esa noche se iba a llevar el gato al agua y yo me iba a quedar más tirado que una colilla en la puerta de un bar.   
Y para empeorar las cosas la chica se sentó entre Tallie y Hux, sonriendo y dando gracias por acogerla. Hux empezó a hablar con ella y la chica respondía tímidamente al principio, sonriendo un poco y un poco tensa. Suspiré internamente, fruncí el ceño y maldije el momento en el que accedí a salir. Definitivamente me iba a tener que volver en taxi. A Rey no se le hizo indiferente mi reacción.  
-¿Ocurre algo?. –me preguntó con suavidad tocándome el brazo-   
La miré de reojo y vi sus ojos clavados en los míos, quizá había aprendido a leerme mucho más rápido de lo que yo me pensaba, eso de ser mi intérprete personal podía jugar en mi contra. Negué con la cabeza y me guardé lo que pensaba de la situación.   
En ese momento la música y la luz baja del bar cambió totalmente, un DJ se subió a un estrado y empezó a pinchar música, se encendieron focos de colores que le daban al bar un aspecto aún más íntimo y la gente empezó a bailar. Mierda, Hux no me había dicho que ese sitio se convertía en discoteca a partir de cierta hora, maldije de nuevo el haber salido y me acordé de todo el árbol genealógico de Hux, no precisamente para bien. El grueso del grupo se levantó y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Todos menos yo, y Rey, supongo que, por no dejarme solo, se quedó también.  
-Si quieres irte, ve. –le dije alzando la voz para que me oyese por encima de la música- No te quedes aquí por hacerme compañía, aquí no soy tu jefe.  
Negó de nuevo con la cabeza y sonrió.  
-No te preocupes, no me interesa salir todavía. –respondió mirándome- Este DJ empieza a pinchar de verdad cuando lleva una hora. Ahora está calentando.  
Arqueé una ceja y la miré con curiosidad.   
-¿Te conoces las sesiones del DJ?. –le pregunté divertido-  
-Solemos venir aquí los viernes. –asintió ampliando la sonrisa- Ya nos lo conocemos. Pero a Rose y a Tallie les encanta cuando calienta, esa mezcla que hace de todo les parece mejor incluso que la sesión en sí.  
-Y a ti no. –deduje, ella asintió y volvió a darle un sorbo a la botella-   
Miró lo que le quedaba y suspiró.  
-Además, -añadió- la sesión de calentamiento me sirve para acabarme la bebida y dejar que se me baje un poco. –la miré frunciendo el ceño de nuevo con cierta curiosidad y ella sonrió- Vivo lejos del centro y tengo que volverme en coche.  
Asentí y miré en dirección a la pista, bailaban por parejas, pude distinguir a Rose con Finn, pero no al resto. Entrecerré los ojos y escudriñé a la muchedumbre en busca de Hux, pero no lo encontré y me lo tomé como muy mala señal. El bastardo era rápido para perderse de vista. El movimiento, los saltos y la cantidad de la gente hizo que entraba hizo que empezase a hacer bastante bochorno dentro del bar y noté cómo empezaba a agobiarme.  
-Me voy a la calle, necesito aire. –le dije casi a gritos-  
Asintió y ella también se levantó de la silla, iba a decirle que no hacía falta que me acompañase, pero me atajó antes.  
-Me estoy asfixiando.  
Asentí y ambos salimos de la esquina en la que estábamos en dirección a la puerta, yo fui delante abriendo camino y ella me siguió poco después. Una vez en la entrada del bar me apoyé en el muro y suspiré, notando el cambio de temperatura y agradeciendo que fuese una noche fresca, a pesar de que el verano se acercaba cada vez más. Rey se puso a mi lado y por los focos de luz blanca de las farolas pude verla con un poco más de claridad.   
Casi me atraganté.   
Esa blusa roja era mucho más brillante de lo que parecía bajo la pobre luz del bar, su rostro, con un maquillaje claramente más cargado, era mucho más atrayente de lo que parecía, con los ojos negros y los labios oscuros, sus hombros, redondeados y fuertes. Pero lo peor eran, definitivamente, esa cadenita que llevaba, que bajo la luz de la calle brillaba el triple, y los pantalones negros. Esos vaqueros parecían hechos a su medida, de cinturilla alta y que le abrazaban y se le ajustaban a las caderas como las manos de un amante, haciendo que sus piernas pareciesen mucho más largas y, que Dios me perdone, le hacían un culo digno de parar el tráfico. Llevaba unos tacones altísimos, negros también y que le quedaban terriblemente sexis.   
Yo no conocía a esa Rey que salía, que bebía y que se reía a mandíbula batiente y casi que di gracias, porque juro que me iba a comer más de una esquina si la veía así a menudo. Y también tendría que ir con las manos en los bolsillos para intentar disimular que, a pesar no verla como nada más que una compañera de trabajo, me estaba poniendo muy tonto.  
Y decía que no tenía novio, de verdad que no me lo podía creer.  
-No fumo, pero de vez en cuando me gusta salir a fumar pasivamente. –dijo Rey sonriendo y sacándome de mis cavilaciones-  
-Yo tampoco fumo. –concedí tragando saliva- Me asquea profundamente.  
Me miró y se mordió el labio, iba a decir algo y le estaba costando horrores.  
-Dilo, Rey. –dije suavemente- Aquí no soy tu jefe.  
Ni pretendo serlo.  
-Siento si cualquier comentario de los que ha hecho Rose te ha incomodado. –se disculpó avergonzada- No tiene filtros en la boca.  
Negué con la cabeza.  
-No me incomodaba. –dije divertido- Pero reconozco que no te veo bebiéndote una botella de tequila a chupitos.  
No pudo evitar reírse y cubrirse la boca con el dorso de la mano, un gesto suyo que también usaba en la oficina cuando se avergonzaba.  
-Tampoco te veía a ti saliendo de bares un viernes noche. –admitió sonriendo- Y tampoco te imaginaba sin algo que no fuese un traje de corbata.  
Me concedí una sonrisa y la miré a los ojos.  
-Yo tampoco te imaginaba con unos tacones tan altos. –mi boca dijo tacones, pero mi cerebro iba por otros términos de su vestimenta-  
Se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en el murete a mi lado, pude oler levemente el perfume que usaba, era fresco y algo picante, como ella en esos instantes.  
-Supongo que no voy a salir con la misma ropa con la que voy al trabajo. –comentó inocentemente-   
-Si te soy sincero, no te había reconocido. –concedí, me obligué a sincerarme un poco- Vas preciosa, Rey.  
Volvió a sonreír y se metió un mechón detrás de la oreja.  
-Tú también vas muy guapo con esa camisa negra. –dijo mirándome a los ojos-   
Los ojos de Rey no eran los tímidos de la oficina, eran los ojos de una mujer segura de sí misma y que no tenía miedo a decir lo que pensaba. Me obligué a recordarme que mañana tendría que verla de nuevo, me obligué a recordarme que era mi intérprete y que teníamos que trabajar juntos muchas horas a la semana juntos, que era mi acompañante a la Gala y que no era una buena idea, por mil millones de razones diferentes, pensar en Rey más allá del arco laboral. Pero madre mía, lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.  
-Bueno… -comentó pasado un rato- Yo voy a entrar, me apetece muchísimo bailar un rato y ya se habrá calentado el ambiente.  
Se separó del murete y avanzó un par de pasos hacia la entrada del bar, yo me quedé en el mismo sitio sin moverme, observándola y llenándome las cuencas de los ojos con su silueta y su forma de andar. Giró sobre sí misma y me miró con una sonrisa.  
-¿No vienes?. –su voz sonaba con la de una sirena y me costó mucho no rendirme allí mismo- ¿O acaso el bailar no es lo tuyo?.  
-No es mi especialidad, pero ahora voy. -asentí-  
-Como quieras. –se encogió de hombros y volvió a caminar hacia el bar- Hasta ahora, Solo.  
La vi entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Me obligué a calmarme completamente. Bailar. Con ella. Dios. No. Porque durante ese mes y medio no había visto nada más que la superficie de Rey, la punta del iceberg y no tenía ni idea de lo que había debajo de esa capa de profesionalidad. Porque nunca, hasta ahora me había permitido la más mínima oportunidad de pensar en ella como mujer, solamente como mi intérprete, y siendo realistas y sinceros, así debía de ser. Pero una parte de mí quería entrar allí, agarrarla de la cintura y bailar con ella lo que me pidiese y como me pidiese, ver cómo empezaba a sudar y verla sonreír de nuevo y que me mirase a los ojos sin asomo de pudor.   
No, no podía hacer eso. Lo más sensato sería que cogiese mis cosas, hablar con Hux y largarme de allí. Porque Rey no pensaba en mí como más allá de su jefe. Estaba siendo amable y cordial para que no me sintiese fuera de lugar en su grupo de amigos y yo me estaba comportando como un completo imbécil; todavía no me conocía y bastante había hecho manteniendo esa actitud conmigo. Porque era su jefe, no en esos instantes, pero era su jefe y solamente me veía como esa persona intocable y de la que seguramente hasta rajaría de mí con sus amigas. Joder, hasta yo mismo lo haría.  
Por su puesto que rajaría de mí mismo, podía ser un completo gilipollas cuando trabajaba y era consciente de que a la mayoría de la gente le caía fatal. Rey no tenía por qué ser diferente.  
“Ya, y por eso va a ir contigo a la Gala enganchada de tu brazo, te ha solucionado el tema que podéis usar y te ha invitado a ir a su casa para discutir lo que vais a llevar y cómo lo vais a hacer.” Dijo una voz desde lo más profundo de mi mente. “Está haciendo todo esto y se está tomando todas estas molestias para ver si consigue un ascenso, venga ya”. Me obligué a respirar hondo y a entrar, no podía quedarme en ese murete debatiendo conmigo mismo sobre algo que ni existía, por lo que abrí la puerta del bar y entré para buscar a Hux, despedirnos de ellas, darles las gracias y largarnos. Pero no pude, por supuesto que no pude.  
La vi a ella en el centro de la pista, bailando bajo los focos, con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo y entregada a pasárselo bien. Se me volvió a cortar el aliento, joder, joder, joder, ¿por qué tenía que haber salido esa noche?, ¿por qué no me habría quedado en mi puta casa?. Me obligué a no mirarla, a no fijarme en lo suave que se movía y en lo guapa que estaba. Busca a Hux, desgraciado. Y lo encontré, vaya que si lo encontré. Estaba en una de las paredes del bar besando a la chica morena del grupo de Rey. Tenía las manos en sus caderas y ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.   
Me cago en la puta.   
Hux no tenía ganas ningunas de irse, claramente.   
Y conducía él.   
Me cago en la puta.   
Estaba atrapado allí a no ser que me pillase un taxi a casa. Casi me sentí tentado a mandarle un mensaje y a largarme de allí antes de que hiciese algo de lo que me pudiese arrepentir, pero mi maldito subconsciente me traicionó y me volví para mirar a Rey antes de decidirme. Sí, decidirme a quedarme. Me había visto entrar y siguió el recorrido de mis ojos y vio a visiblemente ocupado y luego me volvió a mirar, se abrió paso entre la gente y sus amigas y salió a mi encuentro. Me sentí bastante mal.  
-Parece que tu amigo está fuera de cobertura. –sonrió tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto-  
-Cabrón. -escupí- Siempre me hace lo mismo.  
-Bueno… puedes quedarte a ver cómo evoluciona la cosa. –sugirió y la miré con el ceño fruncido- Posiblemente le de calabazas y la cosa no llegue a mayores.   
-Conociéndolo, te aseguro que no lo van a rechazar. -ladré-  
Rey sonrió.  
-Cómo te fastidia que surjan imprevistos, ¿eh?. –comentó riéndose y la miré fijamente a los ojos- Tienes la misma cara que cuando Claire te dice que han venido de otra empresa sin avisar.  
Eso me pilló de sorpresa y no pude evitar que se me escapase una risa floja. Quizás hasta tenía razón, a saber cuánto tiempo llevaba Hux sin compañía y sin salir en condiciones gracias a mis nulas ganas de pisar la calle. Me apiadé de él y bajé la vista a los ojos de Rey. Bien, pues a jugar.  
-¿Bailas?. –le sonreí-  
Asintió y ambos nos dirigimos a la pista de baile. No iba a cruzar la línea de ser tan imbécil de pensar que Rey no estaba siendo otra cosa salvo amable, pero sí podía bailar con el peligro, literalmente, y darle tiempo Hux para saber qué demonios iba a hacer con la chica. Si se iba con ella a un sitio más privado o si se le iba a dar calabazas como Rey había sugerido.   
La música empezó a sonar con más fuerza y Rey empezó a moverse con suavidad, al ritmo que el DJ marcaba y me miró con una sonrisa tímida. Yo la imité y me acerqué más a ella, empecé a seguirle los movimientos y a ajustarme a ella, aunque siempre manteniendo una distancia mínima.  
-Para ir practicando. – le dije al oído- En unas semanas vamos a tener que dar un buen espectáculo.  
Se rio ante el comentario y asintió, su pelo me cosquilleó en la nariz y pude notar su perfume clavarse en mis fosas nasales.  
-Y tanto. –concedió aun riendo- Vamos a tener que hacerlo perfecto, ¿verdad?.  
-Como si llevásemos toda la vida bailando. –sonreí de medio lado-  
-¿Y qué bailes se gastan por esos lares?. –estaba usando casi la misma voz que cuando trabajábamos, por lo que me fue más fácil seguirle el ritmo-  
-Son un atajo de carcamales aburridos y que no van mucho más allá de un vals. –respondí sonriendo-  
Se separó y me miró con las cejas arqueadas y una cara de fingida sorpresa.  
-¿Solamente un vals aburrido y sin gracia?. -dijo-  
-Sí.  
Nos miramos a los ojos unos instantes y se le escapó una risa.  
-No parece el mejor sitio para practicar un vals. –comentó Rey-  
-No, no lo es. -concedí- Pero podemos ir cogiendo sincronía.  
-Mejor, porque soy un poco bastante torpe. -admitió- Es posible que te pise mucho.  
Sonreí de medio lado por toda respuesta, quizá bailar con Rey iba a ser más divertido de lo que me esperaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado tanto como la rabia que me ha costado a mí escribirlo. En serio, me encanta este fandom pero escribir es una relación de amor-odio que llevo bastante mal.


End file.
